


Отпуск

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Макси [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: По стечению обстоятельств Стамец узнает о существовании заговора против императора Джорджиу. Опасаясь вмешиваться в игру сильных мира сего, он соглашается отправиться в отпуск, подальше от имперского двора, собираясь совместить приятное с полезным: отдых с научными исследованиями. Но все идет совсем не так, как он задумывал.





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> миррор!вселенная, авторский хедканон, АУ исключительно за присутствие в мирорверсе Хью Калбера

— Он никому не расскажет, ведь правда, Пол?

** **Гэбриэл Лорка, правая рука императора Терранской империи, легким движением кисти взбалтывал содержимое бокала, откинувшись в кресле. Личные покои Лорки на «Хароне» были выдержаны в строгих серо-синих тонах. После золота и кармина официальных помещений здесь хотелось расслабиться. Вот только Пол Стамец лучше других знал, насколько опасно расслабляться при таком соседстве.

Стамец улыбнулся со сдержанным энтузиазмом, чтобы не подумали, что он переигрывает. Лгать с чувством, толком, расстановкой он так и не научился, несмотря на то, что законы окружающего мира требовали этого. Но вот недоговаривать, намекать и уклоняться от прямого ответа — в этом, можно сказать, он достиг истинного мастерства. 

** **— Мы уже обсуждали это, Гэбриэл. Я глубоко заинтересован в исполнении этих планов. — Он тоже покрутил бокал, заставив кубики льда в темно-фиолетовой, почти черной жидкости сталкиваться с тихим треском. — В конце концов, я ничего не выиграю, разболтав, а вот проиграть могу многое.

** **Лорка посмотрел снисходительно и выразительно двинул бровью в сторону третьего человека в комнате.

** **Приемная императорская дочь, Майкл Бернем, прожигала Стамеца взглядом, поигрывая маленьким декоративным ножичком для вскрывания писем. Стамец не сомневался, что при необходимости им можно вскрыть не только письмо. Вся поза женщины, выражение ее лица говорили об этом.

** **— Я не верю ему ни на йоту, — бросила она, поднимаясь со стола, опираясь на который сидела. — Он предаст нас при первой подвернувшейся возможности. Ему не нужны деньги, которые ты так щедро ему предлагаешь. 

** **Бернем встала прямо над Стамецем, не сводя с него взгляда.

** **— Деньги никогда не бывают лишними, — осторожно заметил он, удерживая прежнюю улыбку и глазами ища поддержки у Лорки. — «Ему» слишком многое хочется получить от этого мира, что можно купить за деньги. Кроме того, со мной или без меня, настанет день, когда трон перейдет к другому человеку, не такому уступчивому, как Филиппа. И лучше заранее быть на его стороне, не находите?

** **Бернем фыркнула, отворачиваясь.

** **— Думаешь, твои речи возымели успех? — обратилась она к Лорке. — Думаешь, этому слизняку не все равно, кто отдает приказы, пока цела его шкура? Думаешь, он достаточно сильно испуган, чтобы просто не вмешиваться, когда настанет выбранный день?

** **— Именно. — Вставая, Лорка улыбнулся, подошел к креслу Стамеца. — Он достаточно испуган, чтобы дождаться исхода, не вкладываясь в наше дело, но и не мешая нам. Единственное, что от него потребуется — молчать. — Лорка положил руку ему на плечо и сжал его, заглянув Стамецу в лицо. — Но ты же понимаешь, Пол, что награда будет пропорциональна вкладу? Будешь осторожно ходить по краю — благодарность будет соответствующей. Но если ты пожелаешь быть нам полезным, я найду, что у тебя попросить. И чем наградить впоследствии.

** **Стамец прищурился, делая вид, что пальцы на плече не причиняют никакой боли.

** **— Конечно, Гэбриэл. Тебе нужно только сказать. Все мои ресурсы в твоем распоряжении. — Он вполне убедительно растянул губы в улыбке. Лорка ответил тем же.

** **Они прекрасно понимали друг друга — так было с первой встречи, когда Император взяла ученого под свое крыло. Стамец знал, что Лорка не верит ему, полностью разделяя сомнения Бернем. Лорка знал, что Стамец был бы рад оказаться на другом конце галактики, только чтобы не вмешиваться в зарождающуюся дворцовую интригу, и что он не посмеет пойти к Императору Джорджиу с такой новостью. У него нет доказательств и не будет, Лорка об этом позаботится. К тому же что он от этого выиграет? Всем известно, как заканчивают гонцы, приносящие дурные вести. 

** **Бернем передернула плечами.

** **— Он не справится. Он все нам испортит, — зло бросила она. — Это не тот случай, когда можно полагаться на удачу. Если из-за него нас... 

** **Лорка мягко перехватил ее за руку, вставая между ней и Стамецем.

** **— Я обо всем позабочусь. Ты же мне веришь? 

** **В голосе Лорки прозвучало что-то особенное, и Стамец мысленно вскинулся, как напуганный резким звуком пес. Он не видел, какими взглядами обменивались эти двое, зато видел, как пальцы Лорки мягко скользят по предплечью Бернем в молчаливой ласке, успокаивая. Стамец вынужден был прикусить язык и уткнуться в бокал, чтобы чем-нибудь не выдать пришедшую в голову мысль, что эти двое были друг другу гораздо ближе, чем все считали. Черт побери, он до сего времени был твердо уверен, что власть Лорка получил через постель Джорджиу. Мало ему было знания, что эта пара затевает переворот? 

** **— В таком случае ему лучше быть крайне убедительным при встрече с Филиппой. Ты серьезно думаешь, что он в состоянии обмануть Императора? — Бернем сбавила обороты, но не сдавалась.

** **— Я займусь этим… — фраза прозвучала как мурлыканье. Мурлыканье большого, сытого хищника породы кошачьих.

** **Стамец закрыл глаза, изображая, что наслаждается напитком. «Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу» — это сошло бы за мантру, вот только Лорку этим не обманешь, и Бернем права: как, черт возьми, он станет врать Джорджиу? «Убедительно, — мысленно произнес он. — Очень убедительно!» Захочешь жить — и не так извернешься. 

** **Бернем отступила.

** **— Хорошо, — отрезала она. — Это в твоих же интересах.

** **Еще раз смерив Стамеца неприязненным взглядом, она вышла за двери. Лорка же повернулся к нему, придвинул свое кресло ближе и сел практически напротив.

** **— Ну что, Пол, что мы будем с тобой делать? — с весельем спросил он.

** **Стамец слегка развел руками, пожал плечами и, пользуясь случаем, поставил пустой бокал на маленький столик рядом. 

** **— Я не рвался узнавать ваши тайны, Гэбриэл, — искренне сказал он. — И не верю, чтобы ты допустил утечку по случайности. Я тебе нужен. И ты осознанно поставил меня в такое положение, между молотом и наковальней. Не очень добрый поступок, знаешь ли. 

** **— Ничего, ты найдешь в этом положении свою выгоду, друг мой. А я прослежу, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Было бы жаль, если бы ты упустил свой шанс. Надеюсь, я не переоцениваю твою полезность? — шутливо спросил Лорка. — Я слышал, ты работаешь над новым биологическим оружием для Пиппы.

** **Стамец поморщился.

** **— Я предпочитаю называть это иначе. Я занимаюсь астромикологией, Гэбриэл. А прикладные моменты… меня мало интересуют.

** **— Как ни называй, Пол, как ни называй. Невинного любителя космических грибов не станут звать Уничтожителем миров.

** **— Я создал мир, а не уничтожил, — дернулся Стамец оскорбленно, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться и откинуться в кресле. — Тупая толпа не понимает, что происходит, а тебе нравится меня дразнить. Через несколько лет на той заброшенной планете будет идеальная биосистема, оптимально настроенная на людей. Местная природа изменилась, какой ужас. Если бы на Земле не случилось кислородной катастрофы миллиарды лет назад, мы бы тут не сидели, знаешь ли. 

** **— Тем не менее твое имя прогремело, Стамец, — хмыкнул Лорка. — Мало тебе было мицелиевого двигателя… А у Пиппы теперь под рукой уникальный инструмент для терроформирования миров. Любых. Под наши нужды. Масштабный проект, Пол, я впечатлен. 

** **Стамец нахохлился в кресле, не комментируя.

** **— Надеюсь, у тебя есть и другие, столь же блистательные идеи? И столь же смертоносные?

** **— Я обдумываю кое-что, — неохотно сказал он.

** **— Ты расскажешь мне подробнее?

** **— Еще нечего рассказывать…

** **— А если подумать? Ты же хочешь быть мне полезен?

** **— Конечно, Гэбриэл, как ты можешь сомневаться? — Стамец и Лорка опять понимающе переглянулись.

** **— Хорошо. Остается вопрос с Филиппой. Ты, друг мой, и вправду слишком прост для нее. Кажется, ты просил у нее отпуск?

** **— Я? — удивился Стамец. 

** **— Ты, — кивнул Лорка насмешливо. — Ты привязан к «Харону» уже несколько лет. Что скажешь о визите на Райзу? Пляжи, коктейли, доступные женщины и мужчины, или ты предпочитаешь инопланетян?

** **Стамец задумался.

** **— Райзу оставь кому-нибудь другому, — пробормотал он. — Ты сможешь заставить Джорджиу отпустить меня? Куда я захочу? С глаз долой?..

** **— Временно, друг мой, временно. Пока для кое-кого не станет слишком поздно. Я ожидаю, что в нужный момент ты встанешь рядом со мной и проконтролируешь, на что пойдут мощности «Харона».

** **— Ты слышал про Спател Четыре? В Черном кольце Персея? Мне нужен частный исследовательский корабль, — воодушевляясь все больше, произнес Стамец. — Это возможно?

** **За последние два года количество сообщений об обнаружении _Prototaxites stellaviatori_, самых удивительных космических грибов, в естественной среде сократилось в десять раз. А месяц назад экспедиция Макферсона что-то обнаружила на Спателе. Что-то подозрительно похожее на Стеллу. А к Стелле у Стамеца была куча вопросов. Что-то неладное творилось с космическим мицелием, и ему нужно было понять, насколько это глобальная проблема. Вся его работа строилась на использовании уникальных качеств этого гриба. Огромный имперский флагман летал благодаря созданному Стамецем двигателю, в котором использовались стеллавиатори. И если Стелла под угрозой, то все его труды…

** **— А ты уверен, что не Райза? — усмехнулся Лорка.

** **Стамец поднялся и одернул военную форму. 

** **— Я готов обсудить детали. И моего отпуска, и того, что будет потом, — улыбнулся он. И Лорка не нашел в его улыбке фальши.

** **

*** 

** **

Вопрос был решен на удивление быстро. Не прошло и двух дней, как в распоряжении Стамеца оказалось небольшое, но отлично оборудованное и защищенное судно класса «Мизерикорд» и скромная, молчаливая команда, вымуштрованная настолько, что Стамецу иногда казалось, что на корабле он один. До Спатела при имеющихся мощностях корабля добираться было около недели, и он с почти забытым удовольствием погрузился в чтение последних новостей астромикологии, на что на «Хароне» всегда приходилось урывать время у сна и еды. 

** **

Первые пару суток он просыпался ночами: будили незнакомые звуки и запахи, снились какие-то непонятные кошмары, — но потом стало отпускать. Настолько, что, прочитав об открытии конференции на Раф Цу ЗЗ, он вызвал капитана и приказал сделать крюк. Тот не был доволен, но прямого приказа ослушаться не посмел. Стамец не сомневался, что тот тут же доложит Лорке, и, судя по тому, что на Раф Цу они все-таки прилетели, Лорке было, в общем, все равно, где Стамец проводит свободное время, главное — подальше от Джорджиу.

** **

Конференция в этом относительном захолустье привлекла его только одним именем: старый оппонент по переписке еще со времен, когда его жизнь не ограничивалась одним имперским флагманом и приказами Императора, доктор Шпицберген Третий, до пены у рта (метафорически выражаясь) доказывал, что мицелиевой сети не существует и Стамец выдает желаемое за действительное, а результаты опытов — подтасовка. Потом он резко поменял мнение и активно пытался подвести теоретическую базу под ее существование, лишенный доступа к массе данных, засекреченных с момента начала строительства флагмана, и поэтому совершающий те ошибки, от которых Стамец уже давно избавился. И все же в его работах были интересные мысли, которые, возможно, можно было бы использовать в проекте. Даже скорее намеки на мысли. И Стамец хотел выяснить, есть ли за ними что-то большее, из чего можно извлечь пользу. 

** **А еще, когда-то давно Шпицберген обещал съесть свой галстук, если окажется не прав насчет мицелиевой сети. Стамец хотел поинтересоваться, каков был галстук на вкус, хотя подозревал, что об обещании благополучно забыли. 

** **

Планету покрывали климатические купола. Находясь на дальнем крае пояса жизни своей звезды, она была слишком холодной для комфортного проживания снаружи, но очень интересной в плане изучения местной растительности, адаптировавшейся в процессе эволюции к температурам ниже точки замерзания воды и с уникальными системами опыления, выстроенными на электромагнитных потоках. 

Стамец с любопытством рассматривал узкие трубчатые листья трехметрового гиганта, напоминающего фикус. Рассматривал через стекло местного космопорта, раздумывая, какая температура снаружи. Четверо охранников стояли с ним рядом с одинаково безразличным выражением на лицах. Четверо! Повлиять на эту цифру ему не удалось.

** **С какой-то стороны это льстило, с другой — пугало. «Двое проследят, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось, двое — чтобы вы нигде не затерялись, — пояснил капитан перед спуском на планету. — Я должен вернуть вас на «Харон» в целости и сохранности, лейтенант-коммандер». 

** **Вскоре выяснилось, что почетный эскорт будет сопровождать его даже в туалет, что быстро стало раздражать. Хотя, стоило признать, его появление в лекционном зале было сногсшибательным. Шпицберген Третий, стоявший у кафедры, побелел как мел при виде Стамеца, окруженного четырьмя вооруженными военными, возникшими в дверях. Да и вся аудитория слегка замерла, пока Стамец шел по проходу к свободному месту (мысленно гадая, как будут выкручиваться охранники). Докладчик продолжал настороженно ждать, даже когда Стамец сел и рядом с ним сели двое сопровождающих, которым публика освободила места, не дожидаясь просьб. Двое других остались у входных дверей и смотрели поверх голов, отслеживая опасность. 

** **— Мы еще кого-то ждем? — спросил Стамец в никуда, лениво приподняв бровь, и Шпицберген, не сводивший с него взгляда, опомнился и вернулся к докладу.

** **

— Было скучно, — обрадовал его Стамец, когда все закончилось и публика как-то на удивление быстро рассосалась.

** **— Вряд ли мне удалось бы чем-нибудь вас удивить, доктор, — настороженно заметил Шпицберген. — Не у всех есть доступ к закрытым разработкам и финансы на большие исследования. Чем обязан визиту, коллега?

** **— Любопытство. Как давно вы собираете данные? И откуда у вас такие цифры? Вы работаете со стеллавиатори? 

** **— Смеетесь? Откуда у меня такие деньги? Я работаю с другими прототакситами, со спутниками, и даю расчеты под них. Хотите взглянуть на цифры в деталях?

** **— Вряд ли там будет что-то, чего я еще не видел. — Стамец небрежно пролистнул несколько графиков на ПАДДе, который ему передал Шпицберген. Помедлил секунду и вернулся на страницу назад. — У вас здесь ошибка. Последние измерения ареала распространения этого вида включают себя территории на порядок больше. Вы пишете, что _Prototaxites grandificus_ и _Pseudomarasmius scortinus_ полностью отсутствуют в системе Тау Лебедя. С каких это пор?

** **Шпицберген посмотрел на экран и прищурился:

** **— В кои-то веки мне есть чем вам ответить, Стамец. За эти цифры я ручаюсь. Моя группа занималась замерами. И как раз в этой системе мы провели много времени в тех местах, которые раньше были заполнены этим видом. Мы искали…

** **— Вы искали _Prototaxites stellaviatori_.

** **— Именно, — не стал отпираться ученый. — Вы сами доказали корреляцию между этими видами. Еще тогда, когда ваши работы были в открытом доступе. Когда это было, Стамец? Дай бог памяти… десять лет назад? Восемь?

** **— Вы искали стеллавиатори, потому что я предсказал, что _Pseudomarasmius_ приведут вас к ним. И?

** **— В этом районе были обнаружены многие виды. Но не стеллавиатори. Впрочем, и _Pseudomarasmius_, _негниючника_ там больше нет. Совершенно. Что-то выкосило целую популяцию грибов. Во всей системе.

** **— Невозможно.

** **— Я вложил деньги в поиски, черт побери, Стамец. Я бы проклинал вас мысленно, пусть все расчеты были верны и перед глазами, если бы я искал и не нашел звездных скитальцев в мире, где _Prototaxites grandificus_ на каждом шагу, но их самих попросту нет. Больше того, я заметил деградацию и некоторых других видов. Да даже здесь, на Раф Цу, меня не просто лекции пригласили читать. На планете один из крупнейших ботанических садов сектора. И у них проблемы с грибными посадками. Возможно, вам это не интересно…

** **— Я хочу посмотреть… — нахмурился Стамец. 

** **Шпицберген насторожился.

** **— Это не просто так? У вас есть какая-то информация? Вы в курсе, что происходит? Это заболевание? Вы сталкивались?

** **— Не порите чушь. Ежедневно тысячи видов погибают и рождаются в разных мирах…

** **— Но не прототакситы. Слишком древние экземпляры. У вас тоже гибнут посадки? Или… черт, у вас их, наверное, нет.

** **— У меня они есть, — недовольно пожал плечами Стамец, откладывая ПАДД. — А вы всегда любили преувеличения. 

** **— Когда-то — возможно. Я покажу вам, что обнаружил. Надеюсь, в благодарность вы замолвите за меня словечко нужным людям. Завтра я с удовольствием провожу вас. У меня как раз не запланировано встреч…

** **— Сегодня, коллега, сегодня. Мы можем отправиться немедленно.

** **— Не думаю, что это разумно, — неожиданно вмешался в их разговор сопровождающий. — Мы должны доложить капитану, прежде чем менять планы.

** **Стамец посмотрел на охранника неодобрительно, ловя краем глаза кривую усмешку на лице Шпицбергена, которая мгновенно испарилась, стоило перевести взгляд в его сторону.

** **— Я сам решу, когда и куда мы пойдем. Вы хотите поспорить со мной, лейтенант?

Охранник несколько секунд выдерживал его взгляд, затем отвел глаза.

** **— Нет, сэр. Но я вынужден сообщить…

** **— Сообщайте. Ну, господин Третий, показывайте дорогу… 

** **

Ботанические сады Раф Цу занимали сотню гектаров, представляя из себя цепочку куполов, связанных между собой транспортными коридорами. Посетители перемещались между ними на мини-шаттлах или транспортных платформах. Для некоторых категорий посетителей была открыта возможность телепортации. Стамец предпочел телепортироваться. Когда они прошли в приемный зал, на лице оператора телепорта появилась приблизительно такая же гамма эмоции, которую Стамец уже наблюдал в конференц-зале у публики: удивление, непонимание, любопытство и плохо скрываемый страх. Во второй раз это уже не было забавно. Техник настолько был ошарашен, что даже забыл о традиционном приветственном салюте, а когда опомнился, торопливо выбросил руку вверх, пытаясь исправиться. Кажется, во взгляде техника мелькнуло узнавание, когда он смотрел на Стамеца, что было вряд ли возможно: слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, когда тот в последний раз появлялся публично. 

** **

— Куда хотите отправиться? — с максимальной почтительностью, проверив чип доступа Шпицбергена и не спрашивая у остальных никаких документов, поинтересовался оператор. Профессор вопросительно глянул на Стамеца. — Обзорная экскурсия, доктор Стамец, или сразу блок под карантином?

— Обзорную отложим на другой раз, — пожал тот плечами, изучая детальную карту сада на экране информационного табло. 

— Тогда Желтый пояс, восемнадцатый купол, прошу вас.

Оператор кивнул и стал вводить информацию. 

— Я рекомендую воспользоваться другим видом транспорта, — громко произнес офицер охраны, сверля взглядом всего две доступные платформы телепортации. В кои-то веки Стамец встретил человека, который был параноиком больше, чем он сам. 

— До них лететь полчаса, но если вы предпочитаете... — пожал плечами Шпицберген. 

— Если вы опасаетесь диверсии, то у нас больше шансов с ней столкнуться, предоставив противнику это время на размышления, — повернулся к охраннику Стамец. — Прекращайте раздражать меня, лейтенант.

— Я исполняю свой долг, сэр.

— Исполняйте его молча.

— Мне нужен план помещений, которые вы хотите посетить, — скрипнул тот зубами. 

— Так обратитесь к технику, мне учить вас, как делать вашу работу?

— Вы крайне любезны с вашим персоналом, коллега, — негромко хмыкнул профессор. — Как в старые добрые времена. Прекрасно.

Стамец смерил его взглядом. 

— На вашем месте я бы осторожнее обращался со словами. Мне кажется, вы начинаете забывать, с кем говорите, профессор. 

Тот явно проглотил готовую фразу и убрал с лица улыбку.

— Прошу прощения, друг мой, мое замечание было… неуместным.

Стамец мысленно улыбнулся. Вполне уместным, и даже развлекло его, но наблюдать за психологическими метаниями бывшего коллеги было забавно. В конце концов, у него в жизни было не так много развлечений.

— Мои ребята телепортируются первыми… — объявил лейтенант, отправляя двоих солдат на платформу, и через несколько секунд, получив подтверждение их прибытия, жестом предложил Стамецу следовать за ними.

** **

Купол Восемнадцать официально был закрыт для посетителей, но на первый взгляд никаких проблем не было видно. Стамец с удовольствием вдохнул густой влажный воздух с кисловатым запахом земли. Дизайнеры неплохо поработали здесь, подогнав ландшафт под требования совершенно разных видов и адаптируя атмосферные настройки от секции к секции. Разделенные невидимыми силовыми полями, под одним гигантским куполом уместились выдающиеся представители грибного царства шести планетарных систем. Их удивительная схожесть в свое время вызвала долгие дискуссии. На неискушенный взгляд это скорее напоминало хвойный или хвощевый лес, хотя лесом не было. 

** **

— Кто сойдет с дорожки без серьезной причины, распылю, — серьезно пообещал Стамец охране, идя следом за Шпицбергеном к нужной секции. Идти пришлось долго.

— Ну вот, — наконец профессор широким жестом показал вокруг, озабоченно сведя брови. — Эпицентр наших проблем. 

— Вы собираете данные?

— В реальном времени, — вздохнул Шпицберген. — У них тут, конечно, не последнее слово техники, но подход вполне профессиональный. — Он вызвал голографическую консоль и вывел полученную информацию. — Как я и думал. Живая масса сократилась на ноль пять процентов, процессы роста заторможены…

Стамец перешагнул предупреждающую голографическую линию и прошел вглубь участка. Земля мягко проседала под ногами. Опустившись на колени рядом с кажущимся совершенно здоровым плодовым телом, он зарылся пальцами в субстрат, осторожно раздвигая слои. Мицелий этого вида куда больше напоминал корневую систему, грибница пронизывала землю на глубину несколько метров, позволяя удерживать на поверхности гигантские грибы. Центральные гифы должны были быть толщиной с руку, здесь же, практически на поверхности, грибница оставалась относительной хрупкой и гораздо более тонкой.

— Внешне изменений не увидеть, — заметил Шпицберген, вставая рядом. — Но глубокое сканирование показывает значительную продолжающуюся деградацию, истончение мицелиального слоя. Чуть глубже в «лесу» есть участок, где грибница уже не в состоянии поддерживать их вертикально. 

— Наверняка перемудрили с супрессантами, — пробормотал Стамец. — Хотели скорректировать рост этих экземпляров и переборщили…

— В этом куполе не используют ингибиторов роста с того момента, как заметили деградацию. Точнее, три года назад речь шла о паре секций, да и то не сразу поняли, что что-то не так. Но в последние несколько месяцев процесс распространяется ускоренными темпами. Состав почвы прежний, освещение, состав атмосферы, уровень радиации, и тем не менее… 

— Что-то точно изменилось… Мне нужен откалиброванный трикодер… 

Спустя три часа Стамец вынужден был признать, что с наскока эту загадку не разгадать. Данные, что показывал трикодер, полностью совпадали с собранными стационарным оборудованием, установленным Шпицбергеном. Стамец переключал снова и снова масштабированное объемное изображение грибницы — результат ежедневного сканирования за последние три недели: вперед, назад, снова вперед… Мысль маячила на краю сознания, но не желала оформляться во что-то конкретное.

— Коллега… — осторожно начал Шпицберген. — Я не уверен, как теперь к вам следует обращаться, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности… Кхм. Я прошу прощения, но, может быть, отложим до завтра? Не знаю, как вы и ваши люди, но я последний раз ел десять часов назад. А у меня диета. Честное слово, если мы застрянем еще на пару часов, мне придется пробовать, насколько прототакситы съедобные.

— Они отвратительные на вкус, — не отрываясь от 3Д-экрана пробормотал Стамец, завис на секунду над клавиатурой и тут же застрочил что-то, меняя запрос.

— Что вы делаете?

— Цветовую инверсию, — бросил Стамец, заканчивая и запуская процесс. На экране сама грибница обесцветилась, зато зоны отмирания мицелия засветились тревожно-красным. В следующую секунду он прогнал трансляцию в ускоренном режиме, начиная с самых старых сканов. Некоторое время они оба молчали, глядя на все больше разрастающуюся невидимую грибницу несуществующего гриба.

— Там нет ничего подобного. Мы бы заметили. Не знаю, что это за штука, но она растет впечатляюще… — выдохнул Шпицберген.

— Мне нужно знать, откуда началось заражение. — Стамец хмурился. — У вас есть записи за два последних года?

— У меня нет, но в архиве здесь наверняка сохранены данные, правда, не гарантирую, что они делали снимки достаточно часто. Это необязательная процедура.

— Отлично, отправляемся в архив.

Шпицберген не сдержал страдальческого вздоха. 

— Как угодно.

Охранявшие их все это время военные без возражений последовали за ними к залу телепортации. 

— Оператора тут нет, извините, купол же закрыт, — виновато произнес Шпицберген. — Но некоторые маршруты настроены автоматически, так что мы можем отправиться напрямую в архивы, не возвращаясь в приемный зал. 

Пока он занимался настройкой, лейтенант тихо связался с кем-то по коммуникатору.

— Сообщил на корабль, — сухо отчитался он Стамецу, закрывая крышку аппарата, и повернулся к Шпицбергену. — Вы пойдете первым с моим человеком. Я сам вас отправлю.

— Да ради бога, господа, — развел руками профессор, быстро заскакивая на платформу. — Уже готов! Отправляйте! — Похоже, ему не терпелось убраться из купола побыстрее. — До скорой встречи, Стамец. 

Минуту спустя после отправки офицер открыл коммуникатор, проверяя сообщение. 

— Теперь вы, — скомандовал он.

Стамец шумно выдохнул и выключил ПАДД, от которого не отрывался все это время. При перемещении на неотключенных приборах могли теряться данные.

— Не задерживайтесь, — бросил он, вставая на транспортатор. — Я хочу закончить все быстро и вернуться на корабль. 

Да, быстро. Добраться до Спатела, найти Стеллу и убедиться, что у этих прототакситов нет проблем, подобных тем, что они только что наблюдали у их дальних родственников.

** **Офицер коротко кивнул, явно сдерживая раздражение, и в следующее мгновение картинка перед глазами Стамеца рассыпалась на яркие искры, чтобы собраться снова в совсем иной порядок. 

** **

В Архивах оказалось темно, только линия красных огней аварийного освещения бежала по противоположной от телепортатора стене возле пола. Стамец сделал только вдох и в следующее мгновение уже дернулся в сторону и перекатился по полу, поддавшись выработанному годами инстинкту. Там, где он только что стоял, пролетел ослепительно-белый луч фазерного выстрела. Выпустив ПАДД и выхватив из-за пояса фазер, Стамец успел выстрелить куда-то, где предположительно мог находиться враг, как второй выстрел добрался до него, превращая полумрак в полную темноту.

*** 

** **

Когда Стамец пришел в себя, вокруг по-прежнему царила темнота и было трудно дышать. Он попытался пошевелиться, и вместе с болью по телу пробежала волна паники: руки были чем-то связаны за спиной, ноги тоже связаны, а дышать не удавалось, потому что на голове был мешок из плотной ткани. Отвратительно! Но по крайней мере он был жив. Пока. И собирался приложить все силы, чтобы живым и остаться. 

** **

Легкое ровное гудение пола под ним позволяло предположить, что его куда-то перевозят, знать бы только куда. В остальном вокруг было тихо, и сколько он ни прислушивался, не мог уловить ни шагов, ни дыхания, ни еще каких звуков, которые дали бы хоть какую-то информацию. Попытки освободить руки не увенчалась ничем. Кто бы ни провернул это, к вопросу он подошел серьезно.

** **

Это могла быть Бернем, да, вполне возможно, что и она. Не захотела спорить с Лоркой и приняла меры, чтобы обезопасить себя. Вот только почему тогда он все еще жив? Чтобы его можно было вытащить из какой-нибудь дыры, когда понадобится, и принудить к сотрудничеству угрозами? Вполне в стиле Бернем… Но если не она, то… Неизвестность пугала больше всего, и он не стал долго размышлять.

** **

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? Кто бы вы ни были, скажите, что вам нужно, мы можем договориться… Я задыхаюсь, снимите этот мешок…

** **

Покричав пять минут он все-таки услышал шаги и сбавил тон.

** **

— Послушайте, просто скажите, что вам нужно. Я все устрою, честно. Кто бы вам что ни обещал, я ценю себя больше… Снимите хотя бы эту тряпку с головы, если вы хотите довезти меня живым…

** **

Удар в живот оказался крайне болезненным, вдвойне болезненным, так как он совершенно не ждал такого. Стамец задохнулся. Кто-то присел рядом с ним на корточки и содрал мешок с головы. После полной темноты даже слабое освещение было для глаз резким. Стамец, быстро моргая, пытался сфокусировать зрение на лице склонившегося над ним человека. Тот схватил его за волосы, поворачивая голову, и наклонился совсем близко.

** **

— Я не хочу довести тебя живым, — негромко произнес он. — Чтобы больше я от тебя не слышал ни звука.

** **

Даже не спрашивая, усвоены ли его инструкции, он убрал руку, поднялся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери.

** **

— У меня есть деньги, у меня есть знания и у меня есть информация, просто обдумайте это, — забормотал Стамец испуганно. — Хорошо, хорошо… Ни звука, я понял… Но, возможно…

** **

Во взгляде повернувшегося к нему похитителя читалось столько всего, что Стамец поспешил захлопнуть рот.

** **

По крайней мере, теперь он мог дышать и видел, где он. Немного постаравшись, ему даже удалось добраться до стены и принять сидячее положение. Это место не походило на тюрьму, скорее на складское помещение или ангар. Стамец надеялся, что все прояснится скоро, но время шло, гудение двигателей несколько раз меняло тон, выдавая переход на варп, и ничего не происходило. Видимо, его обыскали, забрав оружие и не оставив ничего, что могло было быть передатчиком сигнала. Мысленно он желал всего хорошего тому, кто полезет открывать те несколько флаконов, что он всегда носил с собой, но желания предупреждать об опасности своих же похитителей не было. Сколько прошло часов, он не знал, но организм все сильнее и сильнее заявлял о своих нуждах. Должен был быть выход, просто обязан был, Стамец не мог ждать, ничего не делая, особенно представив свои перспективы. В конце концов он снова начал кричать, звать кого-нибудь, наплевав на возможные последствия. Он почти сорвал связки, когда раздвижные двери открылись.

** **

— Прежде чем вы впадете в ярость, — торопливо обратился Стамец к приближающемуся человеку, — пожалуйста, выслушайте! Сойдемся на том, что я нужен вам живым, ну так позаботьтесь об этом! Элементарный минимум: мне нужна вода, еда и туалет, и последнее срочно, понимаете? Еще мне хотелось бы знать, почему я здесь, но не настаиваю…

** **

Удар пришелся в скулу, Стамец успел повернуть голову, чтобы спасти нос, но в голове загудело так, что он на секунду потерял связь с реальностью. Наверное, было бы лучше, если бы не на секунду. Спустя пару минут он, скрючившись на полу в позе зародыша, ловил разбитыми губами воздух, гадая, не сломаны ли ребра. Сверху на голову полилась вода, он даже не пытался понять, откуда она взялась.

** **

— Что тебе еще? Туалет? Я вижу, туалет тебе уже не нужен, — раздалось над ним, затем человек бросил что-то рядом с ним и вышел за двери. Стамеца колотило крупной дрожью: и от страха, и от отвращения, и от боли. Прошло минут двадцать, прежде чем он пришел в себя настолько, чтобы заметить брошенный рядом с ним брикет с пищевым концентратом в пластиковой упаковке. Его не хотели уморить голодом — просто сделать его жизнь жалкой, и пока отлично справлялись с задачей.

** **

Стамец довольно быстро потерял счет времени, частично из-за сильной головной боли, что мешала сосредоточиться, частично из-за отсутствия хотя бы каких-то ориентиров. Его тюремщик появился только раз, влил в него пол-литровую бутылку воды и бросил еще один протеиновый брикет, не заботясь, как Стамец будет с ним справляться со связанными руками. В остальном ничего не менялось. Горела пара аварийных ламп рядом с дверью, давая минимум света, гудел пол, выдавая перемещение в пространстве. Стамец проваливался в какие-то черные дыры, которые и сном было не назвать, а когда возвращался, безнадежная реальность почти доводила его до слез. Впрочем, он все еще был жив, и этот факт не давал отчаяться полностью. В моменты просветления он даже строил жестокие планы отмщения тому или тем, кто стоял за похищением.

** **

— Тут нечем дышать! — возмущенный мужской голос вырвал его из очередного черного провала. — Ты так его и держал все время? Ты вообще помнишь, зачем он нам нужен?

** **

Стамец мысленно вцепился в это «нужен», открыл глаза и снова зажмурился — помещение заливал до боли яркий свет.

** **

— Ничего, переживет. Скажи спасибо, что я привез его целым куском. Мне многого стоило не раздавить эту мразь при первой встрече.

** **

— Кто будет приводить его в порядок?

** **

— Сунешь в соник…

** **

— Думаешь, этого будет достаточно? И кто отведет его в соник?

** **

— Тратить на него воду?

** **

— Я к этому пальцем не прикоснусь…

** **

— Какие нежные…

** **

У обоих говоривших были одинаковые лица его похитителя. Видимо, дешевая голографическая маска. 

** **

— Сам пойдет. Вставай. — Стамец закашлялся, попытавшись сказать, что он даже не против выполнить требование, но у него по-прежнему связаны ноги… Следующее, что он услышал, относилось к стандарту очень отдаленно, но ноги ему освободили. Пойти так сразу Стамецу не удалось, и один из говоривших был вынужден перехватить его за плечо и потащить за собой. Даже через голографическую маску было видно, насколько человек был не в восторге. Стамеца швырнули в угол душевой кабины прямо в одежде, и следующие несколько минут он хватал ртом воздух под потоком пахнущей химией воды. Когда вода резко прекратилась, на него смотрел выставленный на поражение фазер.

** **

— Лишнее движение — и в тебе будет на отверстие больше. Раздевайся. Полностью.

** **

Уперев дуло фазера ему в затылок, человек освободил ему руки и отошел. Неподчиняющимися пальцами Стамец начал медленно снимать форму. Мокрая, тяжелая и грязная, она все равно защищала, пусть и не от летального оружия. Сняв с себя все до нитки, он ждал дальнейших указаний, осторожно разминая пальцы и стараясь зацепить побольше деталей, не бегая по сторонам взглядом.

** **

Это наверняка был корабль, возможно, старая модель, такого дизайна ему не встречалось. Кому бы ни принадлежало судно, у человека было не слишком много денег. Или не у человека. За голографической маской с легкостью мог оказаться какой-нибудь отщепенец из малых миров, волосатый телларит или зеленый орионец.

** **

Стамецу под ноги кинули бесформенный серый комбинезон, махнув фазером поторопиться. Он охотно подчинился: носить это уродство было лучше, чем мяться голым под нехорошим взглядом чужака.

** **

Похититель нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по бедру, дожидаясь, пока он закончит, но помочь не вызвался. Наконец он махнул рукой в сторону двери.

** **

— Вперед. Смотреть под ноги.

** **

В помещении, куда его привели, было еще трое. Все с одинаковыми голограммами вместо лиц. Своего первого, основного тюремщика он узнал по тому, как тот вскинулся, поняв, что у Стамеца свободны руки.

— Ты с катушек съехал оставлять его так?

** **

— У меня оружие, да и он на ногах едва держится. Расслабься.

** **

— Когда он превратит тебя в протоплазму, будет поздно.

** **

— Как, блядь, взглядом? — огрызнулся второй.

** **

— Да хоть и взглядом. Много ты об их продвинутой технике знаешь? — Стамеца снова жестко прижали лицом к переборке, заламывая сзади руки и надевая наручники. «Цивилизация», — пробормотал он себе под нос.

** **

— Ты что-то сказал? — Его резко развернули и уткнули фазер под подбородок.

** **

— Нет, — тут же открестился Стамец. — Молчу как рыба. А можно мне воды? 

** **

— Перетопчешься, — похититель неприятно улыбнулся, и в следующую секунду на голову Стамеца опять натянули мешок, вызвав непроизвольный стон. Пожалуй, вспоминая цивилизацию, он поторопился. Методы у них оставались варварскими. 

** **

— Шевели ногами. — Его толкнули в спину, показывая направление. Несколько раз по дороге он чуть не упал, запинаясь за переборки между отсеками; наконец ему скомандовали сесть на пол, зацепили наручники за какую-то балку и оставили в покое. 

Все тело болело, желудок глухо ныл, а за правым глазом разгорался такой очаг мигрени, что приходилось кусать губы, чтобы не издавать звуков и не привлекать к себе внимание. Он вслушивался в тихие разговоры похитителей, но пользы в этом было мало.

** **

— Почему не база, почему бункер?

** **

— Чем меньше людей в курсе, тем лучше. К тому же, в конечном счете имперцы сюда придут. Не жалко будет терять. Синтик заберет нас сразу, когда получим ответ. 

** **

— Мы могли сделать запись на корабле.

** **

Стамец услышал, как разогреваются двигатели, затем почувствовал легкое изменение гравитации. Скорее всего, они были в шаттле, и он стартовал.

** **

— Джун уведет его в другую систему и отправит в войд на автоматике. Не представляю, как они вычислили… Не смотри на меня так, естественно, я проверил. На нем нет сигналки. Если бы была, нас остановили бы еще неделю назад. 

** **

— Все прошло на удивление просто.

** **

— Будем надеяться, что у нас получится. 

** **

— Блядь, не лезь на солнечную сторону. Тут экраны полудохлые. Хочешь поджарить нас?

** **

— Держитесь. Сейчас потрясет.

** **

Шаттл действительно начало трясти, и чем дальше, тем больше. При особо жестком рывке Стамец вскрикнул: рот наполнился кровью из прикушенного языка, а плечо обожгло огнем — кажется, это был вывих. Со стороны полился поток ругани: похоже, пострадал не он один. С ощутимым ударом шаттл сел на поверхность, и только тогда ругань стихла. С грохотом открылась дверь. Кто-то отстегнул его наручники и потащил за собой к выходу. Пахнуло жаром, словно его сунули в печь, потом послышалось шипение автоматики, и жар пропал.

** **

— Ненавижу эту планету. Жопа мира.

** **

— Очень жаркая жопа.

** **

— Очень смешно. Просто валяюсь от хохота.

** **

— А от твоей скорченной рожи уже тошнит.

** **

— Прекратили. — Повисло молчание. — Мы все устали. Но у нас есть дело. Соберитесь. Ты. Приготовь аппаратуру. — Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. — Ты… Уведи его… куда-нибудь.

** **

— Пошли. — Стамеца опять толкнули в спину, показывая направление. Он повиновался и пошел вперед мелкими и осторожными шагами, прикусив губу, чтобы не издавать звуков. — Переставляй ноги, живей. — Он пошел живее и наткнулся на угол чего-то.

** **

— Сними ему мешок с головы, будет быстрее, — недовольно произнес кто-то из группы. 

** **

— Будет не так весело, — без намека на веселье в голосе ответил его сопровождающий.

** **

— Слушай, я все понимаю. Действительно, понимаю. Но прекращай. Не стоит так.

** **

— А как стоит? Расскажи мне! — в голосе говорившего было столько ярости, что Стамец автоматически втянул голову в плечи. Через секунду мешок с его головы содрали, к счастью, без скальпа. — Доволен?

** **

Голографическое лицо человека рядом с ним не отражало и сотой доли эмоций, звучащих в голосе.

** **

— Иди, отдохни, — примиряюще произнес второй. — Я сам им займусь.

** **

Эти двое с одинаковыми лицами переглядывались некоторое время, затем один ушел. Стамец осторожно кашлянул — на пробу, не обрушит ли этот звук на него кары небесные. Похититель уставился на него.

** **

— Идти прямо и не вертеть головой. Быстрее, — жестко скомандовал он.

— Скажите, — рискнул все же Стамец, когда они прошли пару темных, узких коридоров, — что вам от меня нужно? Может быть, все можно решить куда проще? У меня есть деньги, есть связи…

** **

— Мы знаем, кто вы, — отрезал похититель. 

** **

— Меня ищут, и когда вас найдут, вам придется дорого заплатить за эту авантюру. Не поймите неправильно, это не угроза, — почти умоляющим тоном продолжил он, пользуясь тем, что его еще не заткнули. — Я просто констатирую. Мы можем договориться. Со мной — действительно можно договориться. Я относительно незлопамятен…

** **

Неожиданная смена диспозиции и рука на горле заставили его задохнуться.

** **

— Не надо испытывать мое терпение, Стамец. В этом секторе галактики тебя хорошо знают и очень не любят. Ты давно был бы мертв, если бы твоя шкура не несла определенную ценность для императора. 

** **

Его отпустили, а он забормотал сквозь кашель:

** **

— О нет, нет, нет, прошу, только не говорите, что собираетесь продать меня императору! 

** **

— Радоваться должен… Боишься, что не доживешь до обмена?

** **

— Продажа, обмен, вы не понимаете! Не будет этого! Филиппа не вступает в переговоры, это дело принципа, вы не получите ничего, а я умру ни за что, хотя мы все могли бы разойтись полюбовно… Пожалуйста, прислушайтесь. Я говорю чистую правду!.. 

** **

Дверь небольшой камеры, в которую его завели, закрылась перед его носом. Он глухо застонал, утыкаясь в нее лбом. Ну какие же идиоты!

** **

За годы службы при Джорджиу он не раз был свидетелем попыток повлиять на нее подобным образом, и не было ни единого случая, когда она шла на поводу террористов. Даже когда на кону оказалась жизнь ее приемной дочери. «Если она позволила себя захватить, если не в состоянии сама решить свои проблемы, она мне не дочь». Филиппа заявила это достаточно громко, чтобы об этом узнали все. Майкл Бернем выбралась из плена сама, и никто не знал, чего это ей стоило. Стамец отдавал себе полный отчет, что ради него не будет сделано исключение.

** **

Наверное, прошло несколько часов, когда за ним снова пришли. Стамец решил называть похитителей по номерам, отведя своему главному, узнаваемому по повадкам тюремщику, первый номер. Кажется, тот даже дышал иначе.

Стамеца привели в какое-то помещение, где пара ламп освещала стол и стул за ним. Напротив стоял аппарат для голографической съемки. Один из похитителей возился с ним. На столе лежал ПАДД с каким-то текстом.

** **

— Прочитаешь написанное. Никаких отступлений, никаких вставок. Понятно? — Второй из трех подошел вплотную, сделав знак Первому отступить.

** **

— Конечно, у меня же нет выбора? — криво улыбнулся Стамец. — Но если кто-либо из вас заинтересован в успехе, вам стоит прислушаться к моему…

** **

— Ты удивительно настойчив. 

** **

Стамец застыл, ожидая чего угодно: удара, угроз, но вместо этого его пихнули к креслу.

— Никаких лишних движений. Да, ты нужен нам живым, но количество конечностей, которые у тебя останутся, не принципиально.

** **

Ему перестегнули наручники, закрепив их за скобу на столе, усадили на стул и сунули в руки ПАДД. Пробежав текст глазами по диагонали, он страдальчески свел брови, но спорить не рискнул.

** **

— «Вы знаете, кто я, Ваше Императорское Величество. Меня зовут Пол Стамец, и моя жизнь полностью зависит от ваших решений. Если вы хотите, чтобы меня отпустили, то выполните требования удерживающих меня людей. Я зачитаю вам список имен тех, кто должен быть освобожден из имперских тюрем в следующие три дня…» 

** **

Список был длинный, некоторые имена казались непроизносимыми, но Стамец честно старался, не желая раздражать тех, кто мог сделать с ним что угодно. 

** **

— «Вы должны объявить амнистию по всем каналам. Это будет знаком вашей доброй воли. После чего они готовы совершить обмен. Вы получите мой генетический материал, чтобы подтвердить подлинность этого послания…» — Стамец подозрительно посмотрел в темноту, где стояли трое с одинаковыми лицами. — «Если положительный ответ не будет получен, если озвученные требования не будут исполнены в срок, меня убьют… Я рассчитываю на ваше благора…» — Он зажмурился и втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — «... благоразумие. Я умоляю вас спасти мою жизнь и надеюсь, что вы цените меня достаточно, чтобы проявить милосердие».

Тень шагнула к нему, вставая за его спиной и перехватывая за волосы на макушке.

** **

— Вы можете отказаться, и ничто не доставит мне лично большую радость, чем перерезать горло вашему штатному отравителю.

** **

Стамец вскрикнул, когда ухо обожгло: острый как скальпель кортик — похоже, что его собственный — срезал часть мочки, отчего по шее сразу потекло теплое.

** **

— Вот вам генетический материал, если сомневаетесь, что это он. — Кортик и маленький кусок плоти упали на стол. Запись остановилась.

** **

— Тебе не стоило этого делать. — Второй покачал головой, выходя на свет. Пальцы, удерживающие голову Стамеца, исчезли, и он смог чуть повернуться, чтобы посмотреть. У первого похитителя теперь было свое, обычное, человеческое лицо, и он почти улыбался. Темные волосы, серые глаза, маленький шрам на виске, возраст где-то слегка за сорок пять.

** **

— Мне нечего терять. И я устал осторожничать. 

** **

— Тебя найдут. Потом. Рано или поздно.

** **

— Думаешь, меня это волнует? Мне не важно, что будет со мной. И я не знаю, стоят ли жизни тех людей, которых пытаемся вытащить, того, что мы оставим его в живых. Только представь, что еще он может совершить…

** **

— Мы договорились. — В голосе Второго слышалась сталь. Кажется, Стамец просчитался с номерами, и Второй был тут Первым. — И вот это все, — он показал на кортик на столе, — было лишним. Демонстрация нашей решимости довести дело до конца не требовалась.

** **

— Компромисс. Хотел отрезать ему палец, — скрипнул зубами Первый.

** **

— Думаешь, после этого нас будут воспринимать серьезно?

** **

— Думаешь, они до этого воспринимали нас серьезно?

** **

В противоположном темном углу что-то забулькало. Кажется, Третьего, самого незаметного в группе, тошнило.

** **

Сидя в своей камере, Стамец вздрагивал при каждом звуке из коридора, ему все казалось, что за ним пришли. Три раза ему приносили еду, и всегда один и тот же человек, Второй. Первый не появлялся, хотя иногда Стамецу казалось, что он слышит его голос в коридоре. Третий исчез совсем, возможно, его держали подальше от пленника, а может, отправили с записью. Эти похитители вместе взятые не продержались бы против Бернем и пяти минут. Лорка сделал бы из них «тартар» за то же время. Его старпом с «Бурана», немногословная смуглая женщина, остающаяся на корабле в его отсутствие, но иногда посещающая дворец, потратила бы ровно три секунды на три летальных выстрела. Да он и сам мог бы… мог бы…

Из зачитанных имен Стамец не знал ни одного. Если это и были какие-то повстанцы, то такие локальные, что даже отзвука их борьбы до него не долетало. В этом был его шанс. Возможно, Филиппа и вправду решит, что кучка отбросов из отдаленного уголка империи не стоит беспокойства, и согласится, хотя бы для виду, исполнить их требование? Естественно, потом нормальный порядок вещей будет восстановлен, но это дало бы ему время… Или, возможно, люди Лорки смогли бы отследить источник послания и найти его до того, как… 

** **

Три назначенных дня пролетели, словно их и не было, а его так и не нашли. 

** **

Когда вместо Второго в дверях появился Первый, Стамец вцепился в скобу в стене, через которую пропустили цепь его наручников, и собирался пойти на что угодно, но не сдвинуться с места. Пара оплеух сделала его сговорчивее, как обычно. Как же он ненавидел тупое физическое насилие!

** **

— Куда вы меня ведете? Вы получили ответ? Что вы собираетесь делать? — бормотал он, с трудом переставляя ноги в темпе, которого требовал от него сопровождающий. Тот молча завел его в какую-то темную комнату и толкнул вперед. Пролетев пару метров по инерции, Стамец чуть не свалился на кровать с лежащим на ней человеком. 

** **

— Ты хотел его видеть. Вот он. Решай, что дальше. 

** **

Стамец поспешно отступил, глядя на незнакомого седого мужчину, с трудом садящегося на кровати и отворачивающегося в приступе хрипящего мокрого кашля. 

** **

Тот сплюнул в полотенце выходящую изнутри гадость, и Стамец отступил еще на шаг, уже догадываясь, с чем имеет дело.

** **

— Вы получили ответ? — повторил он, возвращаясь к насущной проблеме. — Они согласны на обмен?

** **

— Мы получили ответ. — Стамец с трудом узнал голос Второго. То, что тот отказался от голографической маски, ничего хорошего не сулило. — Нет, обмена не будет.

Стамец с трудом проглотил непонятно откуда взявшийся ком в горле. 

** **

— Всегда можно обсудить план Б, — стараясь звучать уверенно, начал он. — Я действительно могу многого добиться сам, по своим каналам. У меня есть обязанные мне люди в системе, у меня есть много денег…

** **

Второй потянулся к ПАДДу, лежащему на стуле рядом, и включил голопроектор.

** **

«...Мы сделаем наш мир чище, избавив его от террористов, выступающих против основ нашей Империи. Пусть их судьба станет уроком и устрашающим примером для тех, кто вступил на этот страшный, позорный путь…» 

** **

Закадровый голос был звучным, с металлическим оттенком, в то время как проектор демонстрировал кадры показательной казни: людей в тюремных робах вывели на площадку, выстроили в линию перед солдатами и… Стамец закрыл глаза. Он не хотел этого видеть. Пусть бы это происходило где-нибудь подальше от него, нет, даже еще дальше.

** **

— Все, кого ты назвал в списке… — начал Второй.

** **

— Я только прочитал то, что вы мне дали! Это была исключительно ваша идея!

** **

— Он нам больше не нужен, — прозвучало из-за спины. — Все кончено.

** **

— Нужен! — встрял Стамец, поворачиваясь и переводя взгляд с одного похитителя на другого. — Я вам очень нужен, вы не знаете, насколько…

** **

— Я не знаю, что с тобой делать, — Второй закашлялся опять. — Мы должны тебя убить, это будет правильно. Но мы не убийцы, мы солдаты, мы просто защищали свой дом. Дэлора. Тебе что-то говорит это название?

** **

Стамец мучительно пытался вспомнить, что-то даже крутилось на краю сознания.

** **

— Полтора миллиарда, Стамец. Это невозможно представить, это… 

** **

— Вспомнил! — воскликнул он. Это было как озарение. — Проект «Весна», объект 22-прим. — Уже договаривая, Стамец сбился, снова перевел взгляд с одного на второго и продолжил уже другим тоном: — Жители получили оповещение и возможность покинуть опасную зону. Вы… они… это был их выбор остаться, никто никого не принуждал. Империя выделила транспорт…

** **

— Мы проиграли войну против Империи, Стамец. Но даже у проигравших был бы шанс жить дальше, если бы не ты, если бы не ваши безумные проекты! — Второй повысил голос и заплатил за это новым приступом.

** **

— Я вам нужен! — упрямо повторил Стамец твердеющим голосом. — Если вы меня убьете, то умрете максимум через сорок восемь часов — зависит от того, как давно вы заразились. Судя по симптомам — меньше суток.

** **

Первый рванул к нему, сбивая на пол ударом по лицу.

** **

— Я знаю, как это исправить. Никто, кроме меня, не сможет помочь, — не останавливался Стамец. — Хотите еще одну смерть? Может быть, даже больше? Я не знаю, сколько людей копалось в моих вещах! 

** **

В глазах человека, приподнимающего его с пола, плескалась ядовитая ненависть, но кулак, который вот-вот должен был врезаться в лицо Стамеца, застыл в нескольких сантиметрах, а потом и вовсе опустился.

** **

— У тебя есть лекарство?

** **

— Нет, но я могу его сделать. Я дам список того, что мне понадобится, только нужно действовать быстрее… — «если еще не слишком поздно», эту часть он оставил неозвученной. 

** **

— Дать тебе в руки оружие, чтобы уничтожить то, до чего ты еще не добрался? — Первый разжал пальцы, позволив ему упасть на пол. — Хорошо. Пиши свой список…

** **

— Нет, — Второй вцепился в край кровати, — я не хочу.

** **

— Он будет жить, пока ты жив.

** **

— Нет, Трой, это неправильно. Он достоин смерти, но мы не убийцы… война кончилась, и он гражданский, даже если и язва на теле человечества.

** **

— Мы столько лет цеплялись за эти правила, и к чему это нас привело? Империя не играла по нашим правилам! Сколько нас осталось? Пара сотен? Кодексы! Воинская честь! Где все это? Я сделаю по своему. — Первый, Трой, схватил Стамеца за плечо, поднимая рывком, и потащил за собой. — Ты будешь жить, только если он останется жив. 

** **

Наверное, прошло несколько часов, когда Трой снова появился на пороге камеры Стамеца, чтобы отвести в импровизированную лабораторию. Скорее всего, раньше это была кухня. В углу пылился очень старый репликатор, на столе были свалены герметичные упаковки с препаратами, пара стазисных кубов, трикодер, инструменты. Стамец пробежал глазами названия на упаковках.

** **

— Остальное реплицируешь. 

** **

— Стандартные репликаторы не приспособлены… — начал он бормотать, но замолчал, не закончив фразу.

** **

— Хочешь жить — приспособишь. И поторопись.

** **

— Мне нужна центрифуга, хотя бы самая простая…

** **

— На столе.

** **

Стамец вскинул брови, изучая странную конструкцию.

** **

— Я не знаю, что это, но точно не то, что мне нужно, — выдохнул он.

** **

— Хорошо, — почти спокойно сказал Трой и достал фазер.

** **

— Нет, нет, я что-нибудь придумаю, все-таки моя вторая специализация — инженерная, — торопливо добавил Стамец, всем видом излучая готовность приступить немедленно. Трой хмыкнул, но фазер не опустил. Не сводя взгляда с пленника, он защелкнул на его лодыжке кольцо, цепью соединенное с ножкой стола, после чего освободил ему руки.

** **

— В твоих интересах поторопиться.

** **

— С нормальным оборудованием я бы справился быстрее, и это не только в моих интересах, — не удержался Стамец, притягивая к себе набор инструментов и изучая его. 

** **

Шансов почти не было. Не то чтобы он не мог попытаться, но проще было сделать из репликатора прототип лазерной установки и убить Троя, чем бежать наперегонки со смертью, пытаясь соорудить на коленке антидот. Что все равно не гарантировало спасения.

** **

— Если ты прикидываешь, сможешь ли выбраться отсюда, убив меня, то не надейся. — Трой практически прочитал его мысли. — Введешь неправильный пароль на двери, запустишь систему самоуничтожения бункера, которую отключит только правильная последовательность. Ты не подберешь ее за оставшиеся пять минут. 

** **

Стамец только ниже опустил голову, отошел к репликатору и начал откручивать контрольную панель.

** **

Спустя десять часов у него тряслись руки и дергался глаз, но результат брезжил на горизонте. В какой-то момент его настолько увлек процесс, что он, уже не задумываясь над происходящим, просто искал варианты для антидота. Тем более, что похититель не продержался и пары часов, наблюдая за его работой, и большую часть времени затылок Стамеца не сверлил ничей взгляд. Возможно, Трой приходил и уходил, но Стамец этого даже не заметил. Наконец он выдохнул, обводя взглядом «кухню». 

** **

Справа на столе тихо гудел перепрофилированный аппарат, в котором зрела культура. Раскуроченый репликатор казался пережеванным какой-то инопланетной тварью. На полу вокруг был форменный бардак, но стол оставался практически чистым. Стамец удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на стуле, позволяя себе минуту отдыха. 

** **

Сработавший таймер заставил его подскочить на месте — видимо, Стамеца просто вырубило, и пару часов он проспал. Шаги в коридоре показали, что звук услышал и кто-то еще. Появившегося в двери Троя Стамец встретил настороженной, но все же улыбкой. Похититель выглядел бледно — как человек, не спавший несколько суток. Круги вокруг глаз казались почти черными.

** **

— Все готово, — почти с гордостью сказал Стамец, показывая на аппарат на столе. — Невероятно, но получилось. Я сделал, что вы просили… Надеюсь…

** **

— Он умер. — Трой обжег его взглядом, заставив вскочить со стула и отшатнуться к стене, подошел и оперся на стол, невидяще глядя на результат многочасовых трудов.

** **

— Я… все сделал, вы даже… Не должно было… — Стамец не знал, что сказать, вцепившись в спинку стула, словно тот мог стать преградой между ним и похитителем. 

** **

— Все, кто с тобой сталкивается, умирает, — прошипел Трой и одним движением смахнул со стола приборы. Стамец, неотрывно следивший за каждым его перемещением, дернул к себе стул, собираясь сбить похитителя с ног до того, как тот потянется за фазером, но Трой оказался быстрее. Выстрел попал в бедро, прожигая плоть насквозь, Стамец взвыл и всем весом грохнулся на пол, хватая ртом воздух, продолжая цепляться за стул и с ужасом глядя на приближающегося человека. Трой выдернул мебель из его пальцев и замахнулся, заставив инстинктивно зажмуриться. Стамец был уверен, что ему раскроят череп, но удар пришелся по корпусу, и следующий, и еще… Стул сломался, Стамец, впрочем, сломался тоже: рука, которой он пытался хоть как-то защититься, больше ни на что не годилась. Его поволокли за воротник по полу в сторону коридора. Когда цепь, привязывающая его к столу, натянулась, он закричал так, как, кажется, никогда в жизни не кричал. Трой выругался, бросил его на пол и склонился над его лодыжкой, пытаясь открыть кольцо, но то ли у него тряслись руки, то ли механизм заело — ничего не выходило. Трой снова схватился за фазер, и Стамец почти с облегчением решил, что уж теперь-то это конец, но опять просчитался. Трой стрелял в эту чертову цепь, пока наконец не попал и одно из звеньев не лопнуло. Следующие несколько выстрелов ушли в стены, превращая и так разгромленное помещение в руины. Стамец лежал, не шевелясь и практически не дыша. Трой опомнился, снова схватил его за воротник и поволок через порог, а потом по коридору. Здоровой рукой Стамец пытался уцепиться за его руку. Через пару десятков метров они оказались у входной двери в бункер. Трой начал набирать цифры на панели замка и заговорил, не глядя на него.

** **

— Я дал слово, что оставлю тебя в живых, мразь. Слово офицера. Ты жив, радуйся. Спасайся, попробуй убежать от восхода. Это Меридиан, Стамец. Но на Делоре люди также пытались убежать от твоей отравы. Почувствуй себя в их шкуре. Пошел! У тебя час форы.

** **

Трой вытолкнул его в открывшийся проем и тут же закрыл двери. 

** **

Стамец несколько минут просто лежал на земле и вдыхал душный горячий воздух с привкусом железа. Над головой небо казалось светлым от россыпи звезд. Он ничего не понял про Меридиан, но предчувствовал, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит, особенно в контексте необходимости убегать от чего-то. Тело требовало, чтобы ему дали отключиться и больше не беспокоили. Голова кружилась, подташнивало. Чтобы оставаться в сознании, приходилось прилагать серьезные усилия. Он со стоном сел, опираясь на здоровую руку и осмотрел свои раны. Что ж, ничего из этого не было смертельным, хотя болело сильно. Стамец окинул взглядом окрестности: вокруг простиралась каменистая пустыня без признаков жизни. Но воздух тут был! И гравитация по ощущениям не отличалась от земной. Где-то на планете должны были быть леса и океаны, или еще что-то, позволявшее ему дышать. На горизонте небо становилось светлее, с противоположной стороны показался край крупной луны. Навскидку температура казалась хорошо за тридцать по Цельсию. Он вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на далекую светлую полосу — еще не рассвет, только обещание рассвета — и, сжав зубы, поднялся на ноги. Насколько раскалится пустыня под прямыми лучами солнца, он не хотел знать. Наверняка это будет больше, чем сможет выдержать его и без того измученное тело. 

** **

Идти, подволакивая ногу, было сложно и больно, не идти и сдаться, ждать смерти — нет, он собирался барахтаться до последнего и знал, что когда не сможет идти, то поползет, пытаясь выиграть хотя бы сантиметры. Страх гнал его вперед, заставляя забыть о боли, пот заливал глаза, в которых темнело, хотя объективно становилось все светлее и светлее. Он падал, поднимался, снова шел. Когда он упал в последний раз и был уже не в силах подняться, ему показалось, что ставшая оранжевой пустыня вокруг него дымится. И это было чертовски красиво. 

** **

*** 

  
— Нет, я сказала нет, и точка. Скажи спасибо, что я закрываю на подобное глаза, но использовать элитное оборудование — категорическое нет. Первый контролер из центра, и полетят головы. Мне моя еще дорога.

** **

Стамец еще не совсем пришел в себя. Женский голос то приближался, то удалялся. Или это его слух еще не включился полностью? В горло словно песка насыпали, дышать было трудно. Тело ныло, но боль притупилась. Кажется, ему вкололи обезболивающее, и приличную дозу. Неужели его нашли?! Стамец приоткрыл глаза.

Он лежал на животе на узкой кровати или носилках, прикрытый тонкой тканью, в каком-то полутемном помещении. Широкая полоса света падала справа от него, видимо, из коридора. 

** **

— Пожалуйста! Я вычищу логи. Трейси, после всего, через что мы вместе прошли, я же знаю, что ты никого не сдашь. А если не сдашь, то… нельзя быть беременной наполовину, и если ты уже прикрывала нас несколько раз, то какой смысл теперь упираться? — второй голос принадлежал мужчине.

** **

— Про беременной наполовину скажи самкам Крикрисков, — буркнула женщина. — Я о тебе же забочусь, потому что кто-то не знает меры! Ты хоть понимаешь, чем мы рискуем?

** **

Стамец осторожно скосил глаза, но говорили в коридоре, и против света он видел только слегка расплывчатый черный силуэт мужчины и плечо женщины.

** **

— Не в первый раз, дорогая, не в первый раз… А про беременность, соглашусь, пример был неудачный. — Мужчина тихо хмыкнул. — Ну так ты пустишь нас в регенерационный модуль? Трейси, пожалуйста! Если бы можно было иначе, я бы не просил, но площадь поражения слишком велика. 

** **

— За что мне это! — В голосе женщины было столько эмоций, что Стамец легко представил, как она закатила глаза. — Коды доступа у меня в столе, завтра я их сменю. Я ухожу и ничего не хочу знать о том, что ты будешь делать. Где ты их только находишь, своих потеряшек. 

** **

— Ты же знаешь, где.

** **

— Не знаю и не собираюсь узнавать. Я ушла. 

** **

И она действительно ушла, Стамец слышал ее удаляющиеся шаги. Ее собеседник тоже исчез. Пару минут было тихо. Стамец попытался приподняться на кушетке и тут его накрыло. От одного-единственного движения по телу пронеслась волна боли, и он взвыл, не в состоянии сдержаться и не выдать себя. Сердце устроило такие перебои, что он только и мог, что выпучить глаза и надеяться, что вот сейчас оно встанет на место, а не будет пытаться взорваться сверхновой. Воздух отказывался проходить в сжатое спазмом горло.

** **

— Дышать! Не шевелиться! Сейчас все пройдет, — раздался голос над ухом. Что-то прижалось к шее, на лицо опустилась маска. Носилки со странным лязганьем сдвинулись с места, Стамец еще успел подумать, что это явно не антигравитационная система, как мир вокруг стал расплываться. Прямо над ним быстро проплывал потолок с узкими встроенными световыми панелями, чуть сбоку было незнакомое лицо. Врач — наверное, это был врач — смотрел на показания медицинского трикодера и хмурился. Стамец только и отметил очень смуглую кожу и огромные карие глаза, или это на такой дистанции они казались огромными?

** **

— Ты должен был спать. Интересно, что тебе такое ввели, что не сработал тезокатеин? — Стамец недовольно подумал, что немало времени потратил на тренировку собственного организма против различных ядов и снотворных, и естественно, не могло обойтись без побочных эффектов. А что, если все нужные лекарства не сработают? Мысленные усилия и страх определенно отразились на его лице. — Эй, все будет хорошо, сосредоточься на дыхании.

** **

Стамец послушался и как под горку покатился в темноту бессознательного.

** **

Резкий свет, какие-то лучи, высокий непрерывный писк в ушах — ему снилось, что он в пустыне и его кожа дымится, превращаясь в пепел. Он силился сдвинуться с места, закопаться в землю, сделать хоть что-то, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем. И даже открыть рот, чтобы кричать, он не мог. Казалось, пытка будет тянуться вечно. И когда он вынырнул, пробил стену сна, оказалось, что его кожа действительно дымится — регенерационный модуль заканчивал работу, восстанавливая кожные покровы. Правда он не сразу понял, что это модуль, и попытался скатиться на пол. Твердые и сильные руки вернули его на место. Пожалуй, этого было бы недостаточно, чтобы его удержать, но ярость на лице человека, склонившегося над ним, заставила замереть и переоценить обстановку. Судя по выражению лица доктора, тот готов был доделать то, что не успела местная природа.

** **

— Не дергайтесь, собьете настройки, — прошипел он и, поняв, что пациент более-менее адекватен, отпустил его плечи. Выражение лица доктора смягчилось, став более нейтральным, только в глазах плескалось любопытство и азарт. — Да, неприятно, но не смертельно. Это можно вытерпеть, даже если вашу имунку не берут большинство обезболивающих. Так что не сводите страдальчески брови, я точно знаю, как оно на практике. Видите эту руку? Кожа восстановлена три раза, и лекарств на меня не хватило, так что личный опыт имеется…

** **

Стамец поморщился, оценивая собственные ощущения. Процедура была более чем «неприятной», но действительно на грани. Будь он один, то поскулил бы, пожалуй, а так нужно было сдерживаться.

** **

— Хватит заговаривать мне зубы, — выдавил он. — Где я? Кто вы? Что вы от меня хотите?

** **

— О, пациент с характером, — хмыкнул доктор и белозубо улыбнулся. — Расслабьтесь. Никто за вами не придет. По крайней мере, сегодня. Эй, серьезно, вы в безопасности. Насколько можно быть. Угрозы жизни больше нет. Еще пара процедур, и будете как новый. Как минимум, снаружи. 

** **

— Где я?

** **

— В безопасности, я уже сказал. — Видя по лицу пациента, что этого недостаточно, доктор вздохнул и продолжил. — Ладно. Это мобильный медицинский центр для экстренной помощи обслуживающего персонала исправительной колонии на Цестусе. Спокойно, в данный момент здесь нет ни одного человека, носящего нашивки. Так что вам ничего не грозит.

** **

Стамец некоторое время переваривал информацию.

** **

— Цестус?

** **

— Да. Я в курсе, что официальное название в колонии никто не использует, но вы должны были хотя бы приблизительно знать, куда вас отправили. — Лицо доктора в секунду сменило выражение, став задумчивым. — А может, и не должны. Могли и не сказать. 

** **

Стамец пытался выскрести из памяти хоть какие-то ассоциации с подобным названием: ничего! Пусто. 

** **

Модуль закончил работу и замер. Доктор склонился к приборам, что-то проверяя и настраивая. Приборы снова загудели. 

** **

— Кхм… — Стамец не знал, что сказать, не знал, насколько этому человеку можно доверять и что тот планирует для него в будущем, но спрашивать об этом напрямую было опасно. Лучше выждать и присмотреться, потом добраться до системы подпространственной связи, сообщить свои координаты… Найти эти чертовы координаты… А если похищение все же было подстроено Бернем, и на его просьбу о помощи появится отряд ликвидаторов, чтобы избавиться от живучей проблемы? К кому в этом мире он мог обратиться, не рискуя своей шкурой? — Как вы меня нашли, доктор?

** **

— Много ненужных вопросов, — пожал плечами тот. — Я же не спрашиваю, что вы делали на Меридиане после восхода.

** **

— Я… потерялся.

** **

— Ага, с сотрясением мозга, простреленной ногой, переломом трех ребер, запястья, лучевой и ключицы со смещением. Про нос я вообще молчу, еще немного, и небная кость пробила бы дыру в лобной доле.

** **

— Значение лобных долей переоценивают. Там хранятся лишь воспоминания и эмоциональные проявления. Неважная чушь, без которой прекрасно можно было бы обойтись.

** **

Доктор посмотрел на него с насмешкой.

** **

— Ну, я решил вам их оставить. Вдруг вы захотите что-то почувствовать.

** **

Стамец закрыл глаза. Прямо сейчас он предпочел бы не чувствовать ничего. Возможно, его спасение — всего лишь временная передышка перед еще более тяжелым испытанием. Возможно, этот тип с сомнительным чувством юмора уже ищет, кому бы подороже его продать. Ну, пусть ищет, а он пока соберется с силами. Друзей у Стамеца не было, но и платежеспособных врагов тоже. От таких он старался избавляться заблаговременно. Разве что Бернем… Черт, зациклило его, что ли, на этой Бернем? 

** **

— Эй, скоро все закончится… — на этот раз интонации у доктора были сочувствующие. Стамец удивленно замер, почувствовав теплую ладонь у себя на плече. Кажется, его пытались подбодрить. — У меня действительно нет других обезболивающих, кроме препарата, который почему-то на вас не действует. Еще десять минут. Уже меньше.

** **

Надо было собраться, быть готовым защититься, выкручиваться, вытаскивать себя из этого дерьма, но сочувствие от чужого человека придавило не хуже каменной плиты. Стамецу показалось, что его размазало по кровати, руки и ноги весят по тонне, а в горло насыпали толченого стекла. Хотелось сдаться — и будь что будет. Просто лежать вот так и не думать больше ни о чем.

** **

— Эй, все не так плохо. — Пальцы доктора стерли непонятно откуда взявшуюся влагу с виска Стамеца. — Вы выжили. Меридиан не жалует гостей, но вы сейчас здесь и относительно здоровы. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

** **

Стамец посмотрел на него внимательно. Наверное, слегка за тридцать. Темные немного запавшие усталые глаза, короткий ежик волос, полные и на вид мягкие губы. Серая униформа гражданского медика. Шрам на виске. След от большого ожога на шее, уходящий под воротник. Морщины на лбу, становящиеся все более заметными с каждой секундой обмена взглядами. 

** **

— Меня зовут не «Эй». — Это выскочило как-то само и прозвучало грубо. Морщинка у доктора над переносицей стала еще глубже. — Меня зовут Пол.

** **

Выражение лица доктора смягчилось. Он даже почти улыбнулся.

** **

— Что ж, будем знакомы, Пол. Меня зовут Хью. Хью Калбер.

** **

Наверняка в больнице были и другие врачи и пациенты, но Стамец никого, кроме Хью, не видел. В его распоряжении оказалось небольшое помещение без окон, отделенные пластиковым экраном туалет и раковина, медицинская кушетка. Здесь не гудели приборы, никто не мониторил его состояние, а тревожная кнопка превратилась в тонкий пластмассовый браслет на запястье. 

** **

— Если вы отправите вызов, я появлюсь так скоро, как получится. К сожалению, я не могу гарантировать немедленный ответ, и вы сами понимаете, почему, — голос у Калбера был по-военному строг. — Я очень рассчитываю, что вы не станете беспокоить меня по пустякам. Честно говоря, я надеюсь вообще не получать вызовов с этого браслета. Ваше состояние больше не критическое, а все остальное может подождать. Но если все-таки возникнет необходимость…

** **

— Вы могли вообще не давать мне этот браслет. — Стамец хотел пожать плечами, но одна рука была зафиксирована вместе с ключицей, и движение не получилось.

** **

— Мог бы, — кивнул Калбер, помогая ему удобнее лечь на кровати. — Я много чего мог бы... Я принесу еду и лекарства в следующий раз. Пожалуйста, ведите себя тихо. Вы понимаете, чем мы оба рискуем.

** **

Пол мог только догадываться, но у него было богатое воображение.

** **

Доктор развернулся уходить.

** **

— Почему вы мне помогаете?

** **

Калбер задержался у двери. 

** **

— Потому что я доктор, Пол. Доктора лечат. Вам нужна была помощь.

** **

Стамец не сдержал смешок.

** **

— У меня сложилось другое мнение о том, чем занимаются доктора в нашем мире. Они чаще калечат, чем наоборот.

** **

Калбер покачал головой.

** **

— Так было не всегда. 

** **

— Те блаженные времена я не застал… 

** **

— Я тоже. — Кажется, доктор хотел что-то добавить, но не стал. — Отдыхайте. Я вернусь так скоро, как смогу.

** **

За ним закрылась дверь и щелкнул электронный замок. Умом Стамец понимал, что оставлять дверь открытой небезопасно, но до чего это напоминало уже недавно пережитое! Отгоняя подступающую панику усилием воли, он попытался уснуть. 

** **

Доктор Калбер вернулся через несколько часов с термосом, несколькими пакетами саморазогревающейся еды, набором гипошприцев и банкой с каким-то зеленоватым гелем. 

** **

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем провести второй сеанс сегодня, но в центре слишком много народу. Я не хочу рисковать. Придется подождать. — Он нахмурился и зажужжал вокруг Стамеца трикодером. — Как вы себя чувствуете? 

** **

— Недожаренной отбивной, — буркнул Стамец, морщась от неприятного звука. 

** **

— В вашем случае, лучше недожаренной, чем пережаренной, — ухмыльнулся доктор, прижимая к его шее гипо, и Стамец не мог не отметить, как этому человеку идет улыбка. Черт, о чем он только думает! — И не волнуйтесь за волосы, они отрастут быстро. Обычно после регенерационной камеры хватает пары дней, чтобы волосяной покров начал восстанавливаться.

** **

— Это меньшая из моих забот, — фыркнул Стамец, прислушиваясь к себе. Дела шли на лад. После первой же процедуры ожоги почти перестали его беспокоить, хотя выглядели еще страшновато, а лекарство, принесенное доктором, убрало остатки боли.

** **

В термосе оказался суп, и от одного запаха у Стамеца закружилась голова. Как же давно он не ел ничего нормального! Калбер помог ему сесть, вручил ложку и устроил на коленях чашку с супом, позволив разобраться с едой самостоятельно, пусть одной рукой это было не слишком удобно. И даже не смотрел или делал вид, что не смотрит, как Стамец жадно глотает ложку за ложкой, стараясь не наляпать супом на простыни, а это была непростая задача.

** **

Когда с едой было покончено, Калбер отвинтил крышку у банки с гелем, и по комнате пополз явственный запах тины.

** **

— Что это? — Стамец осторожно принюхался. 

** **

— Местные народные рецепты. Раз у вас не сложилось с официальной медициной, попробуем это. 

** **

Доктор шагнул к нему, Стамец попытался отодвинуться, подозрительно глядя на банку.

** **

— Что там? Предпочитаю знать, что за отраву вы тут намешали.

** **

— Мне несложно перечислить, но вы уверены, что разбираетесь в фармакологии? И, кхм, в местной ботанике? — хмыкнул Калбер.

** **

— В местной, может, и не разбираюсь. Но… — Стамец прикусил язык. Чем меньше он даст информации о себе, тем лучше. Что-то он совсем расклеился в этом «отпуске», хотя ничего удивительного. Доктор, казалось, прочитал его мысли и покачал головой.

** **

— В какой бы области вы ни были специалистом, на Цестусе вам все равно пришлось об этом забыть. Здесь быстро переучивают. Я был в колонии всего дважды, но успел оценить эффективность их системы обучения. — Он поймал недоуменный взгляд Стамеца и пояснил: — Как врач. Я был там по приглашению, как врач. А не как вы, по приговору… 

** **

Стамец застыл, переваривая информацию и выстраивая картину.

** **

— Вы думаете, я сбежал из колонии? 

** **

Калбер покачал головой.

** **

— А вы считаете, я поверю в версию, что вы просто заблудились? 

** **

— Будто из тюремной колонии так просто сбежать… — осторожно подбирая слова, сказал Стамец.

** **

— Шансы пересечь Меридиан до восхода настолько малы, что их не берут в расчет. И охрана работает спустя рукава. Кроме того, нужно еще подняться на поверхность и выбраться из бункеров. Возможно, вас выпустили специально. Прогулка наружу — гарантированная смерть. Не вы первый…

** **

— Я не первый, кого вы подобрали на Меридиане… 

** **

Калбер насторожился, затем тряхнул головой и закатил глаза.

** **

— Я бы подумал, что вы здесь, чтобы уличить меня в противоправных деяниях, если бы не видел, в каком вы были состоянии там. И да, вы не первый. Но мало кому так повезло, как вам. 

** **

Он отошел вымыть руки. Стамец сверлил взглядом банку с гелем. Вряд ли ему удастся ускользнуть от процедуры… 

** **

— Я сам нанесу гель, — сказал он твердо, потянувшись к банке. Калбер вытер руки и вернулся. 

** **

— Это будет непросто сделать одной рукой, вам не кажется? — Видя, что пациент не торопится соглашаться, он вздохнул. — В основном пострадала спина и правая сторона, но будет не лишним обработать все поверхности. Разделим ответственность? Я помогу там, куда вам не добраться. С остальным попробуете разобраться сами. 

** **

— Зачем вы мне помогаете? — С этой историей с побегом из тюрьмы варианты извлечения пользы из ситуации для Калбера стали еще более расплывчатые. Зачем лечить, чтобы потом сдать обратно? Или его спутали с кем-то другим? Нагромождения вероятностей вызывали у Стамеца головную боль. Хотят отследить сопротивление? Или его просто разыгрывают, чтобы… что? Выпросить денег? Да ладно!

— Предыдущий ответ вас не удовлетворил? 

** **

Калбер помог ему лечь на живот. 

** **

— Думаете, вам удастся поломать мою картину мира?

** **

— И что же в ней? 

** **

Гель казался прохладным и слегка пощипывал, а прикосновения были осторожными и профессиональными.

** **

— В ней никто ничего не делает просто так. У всего есть причина. И цель.

** **

— О, расскажите мне о цели существования вселенной, любопытно…

** **

— У поступков есть цель. Особенно у таких энергозатратных, как помощь незнакомому человеку, потенциально, беглецу и преступнику. 

** **

— Вы не верите в существование альтруизма?

** **

Руки спускались все ниже, и Стамец закрыл глаза, чтобы дистанцироваться. Что-то плохо у него получалось. Прикосновения были слишком приятными и сбивали с мыслей. 

** **

— Как в часть генетической программы — верю. Мать защищает детенышей и прочее, а в целом это всего лишь попытка максимально распространиться во вселенной, ничего личного. Человечество борется за ресурсы с другими видами. Люди друг с другом борются за место в иерархии. Альтруизм, вы смеетесь?

** **

— Очень практичный взгляд на вещи, Пол. Не стану вас переубеждать.

** **

— Вы и не сможете.

** **

Калбер весело хмыкнул.

** **

— Не стану даже пытаться. Мне еще вам задницу гелем мазать, некогда время тратить на ерунду. 

** **

Стамец заткнулся, надеясь, что не покраснел. 

** **

— Я так и не получу внятного ответа? — пробурчал он в подушку, неловко ерзая, когда простыню спустили куда-то в район лодыжек. 

** **

— Могу попробовать переформулировать, если хотите. Я придерживаюсь своеобразного этического кодекса в своей профессии. 

** **

— Что-то там про десять заповедей?

** **

Калбер рассмеялся.

** **

— Нет, я не религиозен. Это исключительно личный выбор.

** **

— Сложно поверить. — Стамец упрямо не сдавался.

** **

— Я переживу, — фыркнул Калбер. — Эй, расслабьтесь, правда. Вы так напряжены, словно ждете, что я вас ударю. Заверяю вас, мне для этого нужен очень серьезный повод. — За разговором доктор закончил со смущающей зоной и его руки переместились ниже. Стамец крепче вцепился в подушку: кожа под коленками и раньше была чувствительной, а после восстановительных мероприятий и подавно.

** **

— Больно? — спросил доктор.

** **

— Нет.

** **

— Понятно.

** **

Что именно ему было понятно, Стамец мог только предполагать. Когда Калбер сказал ему перевернуться, он выполнил просьбу, хоть и с заминкой. Нагота вызывала дискомфорт, но не такой, чтобы из этого делать историю. По крайней мере, теперь он мог смотреть доктору в лицо. А лицо у него было невеселое. Калбер накрыл Стамеца простыней до пояса.

** **

— Сделаем ситуацию не такой напряженной, — извиняющимся тоном произнес он.— Прошу прощения, если невольно вызвал неприятные воспоминания. Но эту процедуру надо провести…

** **

Стамец пару секунд хлопал ресницами, ища связь. Возможно, доктор подумал…

** **

— Нет, ничего такого, — зачем-то пояснил он. — Я просто очень давно не был у врача. 

** **

— И как же вы справлялись все это время? — Калбер стал аккуратно накладывать мазь на здоровую руку.

** **

— Не был у врача по собственному желанию, — поправился Стамец. — У бессознательной тушки не такой уж большой выбор. Обычно комфортная для меня дистанция — пара метров, а лучше сто.

** **

— Да, наверное, сложно с такими предпочтениями… 

** **

— Я не слишком люблю людей, — сказал Стамец, глядя доктору прямо в глаза. — Они того не стоят.

** **

— Возможно, и не стоят, — Калбер покачал головой. — А возможно, им стоит дать шанс?

** **

— Вы всем даете шансы, доктор? 

** **

— В каком-то смысле. Насколько могу.

** **

Стамец с минуту сверлил его взглядом.

** **

— Вы очень странный человек, доктор. Аномалия. 

** **

— Приму это как комплимент, — Калбер улыбнулся уголком рта. — Что ж, чтобы не перегружать вашу нервную систему своим присутствием, доверю вам закончить начатое.

** **

Он поставил банку с гелем на кровать, чтобы было удобно доставать. Стамец замялся.

** **

— Думаю, я перетерплю ваше присутствие еще некоторое время без фатальных последствий для моих нервов, — выдавил он, пожимая плечами. Странным образом в обществе странного доктора он чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в одиночестве.

** **

— Уверены?

** **

— Мне расписку написать? — попытался огрызнуться он.

** **

Калбер занялся его второй рукой, не сказав ничего в ответ. В молчании Стамец следил за его движениями. Доктор зачерпнул еще порцию…

** **

— Закройте глаза.

** **

Пальцы пробежались по скулам, обрисовали нос, осторожно коснулись век. Все это чертовски походило на какой-то странный ритуал. От запаха геля у Стамеца начала кружиться голова. Параноик внутри стал немедленно паниковать, но усмирить его удалось парой простых доводов. Прохладная субстанция легла на лоб, на подбородок. Пальцы неуверенно коснулись губ, замерев на мгновение. Стамец резко распахнул глаза и встретился с мгновенно ставшим виноватым взглядом доктора. Калбер отвел глаза и занялся шеей и ключицами. Чем ниже он спускался, тем тяжелее Стамецу было оставаться хладнокровным. Когда доктор взялся за простынь, Стамец тоже вцепился в нее, сдаваясь.

** **

— Я передумал, дальше я справлюсь, — выпалил он. Кажется, доктор вздохнул с облегчением.

** **

— Тогда, я вас оставлю. До завтра, Пол.

** **

— До завтра... Хью.

** **

Дверь в палату (Стамец подозревал, что изначально у помещения было другое назначение) запиралась кодовым замком. Доктор Калбер заметил, каким цепким взглядом пациент следит за его манипуляциями с кодом, и объяснил:

** **

— Я не могу оставлять дверь открытой, вы же понимаете. Чтобы избежать случайных ненужных визитов. 

** **

— Я понимаю, доктор, — послушно кивал Стамец, осознавая, что все равно ничего не сможет изменить, а стоило Калберу скрыться за дверью, сползал с кровати и ковылял к замку. Справиться с ним не получилось ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Он не собирался сбегать — пока не чувствовал прямой угрозы, но после всего, что уже произошло, до звона в ушах не хотел быть запертым. К тому же, ему требовалось больше информации о том, где он, и чем все это грозит. На третьей попытке его застукал Калбер, молча открыл дверь и предложил с каменным лицом:

** **

— Уходите.

** **

Стамец отступил к кровати, цепляясь за стену.

** **

— Если вам не терпится уйти, уходите. Снаружи ночь. Территория больницы практически не охраняется. 

** **

Стамец отступил еще на шаг.

** **

— Мне некуда идти.

** **

— Я подозревал это. В таком случае, какого черта, Пол? — Доктор перешел от состояния контроля к несдерживаемой ярости за секунду. — Пару дней назад вы были в двух шагах от смерти, сегодня опять испытываете судьбу. Подождите хотя бы, когда сможете твердо стоять на ногах, прежде чем куда-то рыпаться. Не спускайте всю мою работу краглу под хвост. 

** **

— Просто я не чувствую здесь себя в безопасности!

** **

— А где чувствуете? — прозвучало практически с издевкой. Стамец заткнулся. Ему нечего было ответить.

** **

— Ладно, — доктор остыл так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. — Я не спрашиваю, что с вами было, откуда вы и куда отправитесь потом. Так лучше для всех. Но дождитесь хотя бы, когда организм восстановится. 

** **

Стамец опять промолчал и кивнул. 

** **

Калбер также молча помог ему вернуться на кровать. 

** **

Стамец опасался, что этот случай изменит отношение к нему доктора, но этого не произошло. Хью оставался дружелюбным и внимательным, даже слишком внимательным и дружелюбным. Иногда Стамецу казалось, что Хью ему симпатизирует чуть больше, чем следовало бы. Возможно, ему не с чем было сравнивать. Возможно, Калбер так вел себя со всеми. Возможно, в том, что доктор принес ему одеяло, когда 

заметил, что Стамецу не слишком комфортно под одной простыней в прохладном кондиционированном воздухе палаты, не было ничего личного. Вот только Стамецу нравилось думать, что все-таки было.

** **

Как-то все скатывалось не туда. Довольно просто было бы отодвинуть доктора куда подальше: пара язвительных фраз — а Стамец умел быть язвительным и бить больно, если требуется — и Калбер обходил бы его по большой дуге, даже если бы и не избавился от желания продолжать играть в доброго самаритянина. С другой стороны, зачем отваживать от себя потенциального союзника, какие бы у того ни были мотивы? Стамец молча принимал лечение и заботу, оправдывая себя тем, что это логично, и старательно не замечая, что это ему просто нравится. И сам доктор нравится. Только это ничего не меняло. Стамеца ждал «Харон», Лорка, и, что гораздо важнее, мицелиевый двигатель и Стеллавиатори. Никто не позволит ему просто исчезнуть, даже если ему сильно этого захочется. Отпуск закончится, в этом он не сомневался. Джорджиу или Лорка, кто-нибудь обязательно до него доберется рано или поздно. Был, конечно, призрачный шанс, что его сочли мертвым и он волен раствориться в бескрайней вселенной и жить так, как хочется. Вот только он опасался, что с необходимостью поддерживать боеспособность «Харона» и мощность мицелиевого двигателя его достанут и с того света. В любом случае, было не лишним пересидеть опасный период расцветающего мятежа где-нибудь в захолустье. Эта планета на захолустье как раз тянула, а доктор Калбер сделал его пребывание на ней почти приятным. Кто бы ни остался у власти, Джорджиу или Лорка, его услуги понадобятся, пусть только сильные мира сего определятся, с кем ему дальше строить отношения. 

** **

На четвертый заход замок все-таки сдался, и Стамец с осторожностью выполз в какой-то технический коридор. Персонала в зоне видимости не было, и он отправился исследовать больницу в поисках компьютерного терминала. Ему нужно было знать состояние дел в Империи, прежде чем решать, как действовать. 

** **

Компьютер нашелся в одном из технических помещений и даже не запароленный. Вот уж действительно захолустье. Стамец жадно пролистывал информационные сводки, пропуская патриотическую шелуху и выбирая крупицы конкретной информации. Лорка по приказу Императора усмирял очередной бунтующий мир, командуя «Бураном», про Бернем ничего не было слышно, у Телларии сменился очередной су-правитель. Ни слова про самого Стамеца, ничего про императора, кроме восхваляющих речей. 

Стамец залез в информаторий колонии в поисках координат.

** **

Захолустье? Лучше сказать, жопа мира. В такой далекой дыре ему бывать не приходилось. 

** **

Цестус находился на краю бета-квадранта, у огромного войда, и представлял интерес исключительно благодаря своим уникальным природным качествам и некоторому количеству редких металлов, добываемых здесь.

** **

Планета была частью бинарной солнечной системы и не так давно по геологическим меркам претерпела экологическую катастрофу. Смещение орбиты привело к тому, что на постоянно обращенной к одному из солнц стороне погибла вся жизнь. На второй половине, где второе солнце создавало последовательность дней и ночей, природа пыталась экстренно приспособиться к ухудшающимся с каждым годом условиям, но не справлялась. Наклон оси планеты создал Меридиан — пустынный пояс выжженой земли, который немного охлаждался ночами, когда главное светило пряталось за горизонт, и превращался в филиал ада, когда оно только краем выглядывало из-за горизонта. Две добывающие шахты с парой тысяч заключенных находились на выжженной половине. 

** **

Раньше шахт было на порядок больше. Вместе с техниками и строителями в колонию прилетели и их семьи. Небольшое поселение, обеспечивающее комфорт, медицинское, техническое обслуживание и культурную жизнь охраняющих и руководящих колонией людей, образовалось несколько десятков лет назад, вместе с созданием шахт, и насчитывало сейчас несколько сотен человек, большей частью живущих не под куполами, а в естественных условиях планеты на все еще живой стороне. Но в последние несколько лет количество населения неуклонно снижалось, пока не застыло на более-менее стабильной цифре: все, кто мог уехать своим ходом, отсюда давно уехали. Оставались военнообязанные, видимо, чем-то провинившиеся перед Империей, и те, кто просто тут застрял.

** **

Стамец не поленился залезть в файлы с личными делами врачей. Пришлось помудрить с кодами, но все оказалось не так сложно с его-то универсальным имперским доступом. 

** **

Калбер был военнообязанным. Более того, чем дальше Стамец читал его послужной список, тем выше взлетали его отрастающие брови. У Хью Калбера были все предпосылки занять высокий пост в иерархии: отличная протекция, превосходное образование и нехилая востребованность. Он стажировался в лучшем госпитале в Столице, потом делал карьеру в колонии на Альфе Центавра. Он даже оформил несколько патентов на кибер-импланты. До какого-то момента он ровно и неуклонно шел в гору, получил нашивки лейтенанта и даже умудрялся параллельно заниматься академической карьерой, связанной с нейробиоинженерией, а потом просто исчез с радаров около семи лет назад. В файлах остался официальный запрос на перевод в одну из самых дальних имперских колоний, и дальше шли несколько записей из пары больниц, таких же захолустных, как эта.

** **

Перешел кому-то дорогу? Стамец мог только гадать. 

** **

Про семейное положение Калбера в записях тоже не было ни строчки. Не то чтобы Стамец этим всерьез интересовался: с чего бы, да и кого когда останавливало наличие постоянного партнера… Поймав себя на этой мысли, Стамец изумленно уставился в экран, а затем расхохотался, рискуя выдать себя. Боже, подобные мысли не забредали в его голову с периода спермотоксикоза в эпоху учебы в Академии. Неужели этот мутный доктор чем-то его заинтересовал настолько, что он готов рассматривать вариант, в котором они… 

** **

А почему нет, собственно?

** **

Предыдущая идея вызвала смех, эта — мурашки по телу и развратные картинки в воображении. Скорость, с которой воображение откликнулось на запрос, и богатство предложенных вариантов оставили его стоять с открытым ртом. Стамец торопливо завершил сессию и вернулся в палату, где рухнул на кровать и накрыл голову подушкой. Безделье безусловно отрицательно сказывалось на его когнитивных функциях. 

** **

Из крайне интересного сна его буквально вытрясли за плечи.

** **

— Вставайте. Не шумите. Нам нужно срочно уйти. Одевайтесь.

** **

Стамец несколько секунд хлопал глазами под напряженным взглядом доктора, затем взял протянутую стопку одежды и начал одеваться максимально быстро, насколько позволяла рука. Калбер удовлетворенно кивнул и быстро собрал остатки лекарств и медицинские инструменты в сумку.

** **

— Что-то случилось?

** **

— Да. Мне сообщили, что в госпиталь направлена проверка, и они могут появиться с минуты на минуту. Понятия не имею, с чего бы, они два года нами не интересовались. Вас нужно немедленно отсюда убрать. Если вас тут найдут, плохо будет не только вам. Следуйте за мной.

** **

— Куда?

** **

Калбер выдержал его пронзительный взгляд.

** **

— Туда, где, надеюсь, никто не будет вас искать. Если они вообще ищут вас. В чем я сомневаюсь. 

** **

— То есть вы не отправляете меня вон выкручиваться дальше самостоятельно. 

** **

Во взгляде Калбера мелькнуло возмущение.

** **

— Не тратьте наше драгоценное время на глупости. Идемте.

** **

Калбер провел его через анфиладу технических коридоров и подсобных помещений, потом между рядами серых однообразных зданий. Возможно, они были цветными, но скудное ночное освещение не позволяло сделать точные выводы. Воздух снаружи показался Стамецу душным. В чистом ночном небе рассыпались непривычные созвездия. Он застопорился на пару секунд, разглядывая их рисунок, но Калбер перехватил его руку и потащил за собой, как на прицепе. Это было неожиданно и странно. 

** **

— Ховербайк? Серьезно? — Стамец недоверчиво разглядывал доисторическую машину, пока Калбер закреплял сумку. 

** **

— Вас что-то не устраивает?

** **

— Нет… Я никогда не ездил на таком.

** **

— Судя по вашему виду, вы ни на каком не ездили, — припечатал Калбер. — Внешность обманчива, и он не развалится, если вы его тронете. — Он застегнул вокруг Стамеца компенсирующий пояс, активировал свой. — Поторопитесь. У нас нет времени бороться с вашими фобиями.

** **

— У меня нет фобий, — возмутился Стамец, садясь сзади и обнимая Калбера здоровой рукой. Тот тихо хмыкнул, и ховер бесшумно рванул с места. Спустя секунду скорость была такая, что Стамец предпочел уткнуться лбом в шею впереди сидящего и не пытаться крутить головой, оглядываясь. Если что-то пойдет не так, собирать будет нечего. Краем глаза он замечал, что они пролетают по заброшенным зонам, а вскоре следов человеческого присутствия вокруг них вообще не стало. Как и нормальной дороги. Видимо, у доктора был включен инфракрасный визор, потому что он уверенно вел ховер в темноте между нагромождениями камней, местной растительностью или что там это было, мелькающее темными расплывчатыми тенями на периферии зрения. 

** **

Насколько он напряжен, Стамец понял, только когда ховер остановился и ему нужно было спуститься на землю. Доктору пришлось ловить его, или бы он рухнул на подогнувшиеся колени. Стамеца подхватили под здоровую руку и повели к темному одноэтажному строению. 

** **

— Батареи подключены, свет есть, репликатор тоже. Вода местная, по вкусу не слишком приятная, но не опасная, — объяснял Калбер, меняя настройки примитивной 

охранной системы, пока Стамец осматривал помещение. 

** **

Места было немного. Угол для приготовления еды, стол с парой стульев, несколько полок с инструментами, ПАДДами и картами памяти, две двери, за которыми подразумевались, скорее всего, спальня и санитарный блок.

** **

— Это ваш дом?

** **

— Неофициальный, — прищурился Калбер, и Стамец неожиданно залип на морщинки, разбежавшиеся от его глаз. Доктор помедлил несколько секунд. — Я сейчас уеду и не могу сказать, когда вернусь. Когда проверка закончится. Медицинскую помощь будете оказывать себе сами, если что. Я оставлю лекарства и гель. Если вздумаете уйти, в радиусе ста километров только дикая природа, фауна довольно безобидна, а вот флора, что бы там про нее не думали, может и покусать, так что прогулки не рекомендую. — Калбер достал из сумки фазер. — Я оставлю вам оружие на всякий неприятный случай, надеюсь, такого не произойдет. Если меня не будет слишком долго… смотрите по обстоятельствам. У меня нет гарантированного канала, который бы вытащил вас с этой планеты, но возможно, мне удастся что-то сделать. Но сперва разобраться с проверкой. — Он опять помедлил, словно хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал, улыбнулся. — Удачи… нам обоим. 

** **

И Стамец остался один. 

** **

До рассвета было еще далеко, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он размышлял, правильно ли сделал, пойдя за Калбером. Возможно, стоило вырубить слишком беспокойного доктора, дождаться проверки и явить себя миру. Но тогда не получилось бы пересидеть заговор. Объявиться он всегда успеет, ведь правда?

** **

У доктора будут неприятности, эта мысль неприятно царапала изнутри. Но это ведь было предсказуемо, нет? Доктор сам выбрал… Все равно странное чувство ворочалось внутри, создавая дискомфорт.

** **

За дверями и вправду оказались небольшая и вполне уютная спальня и ванная. Свет зажегся автоматически, стоило ему переступить порог. Из зеркала напротив на него смотрел какой-то незнакомый человек. Стамец подошел ближе, разглядывая себя. Глаза и щеки запали, волосы на голове стояли коротким ежиком, а щетина наросла клочками. Вид у него был как у бездомного, особенно с учетом одежды, что нашлась явно не по размеру. Опознать в этом человеке холеного главного инженера мицелиевого двигателя «Харона» — для этого нужно было иметь богатое воображение! Мысленно Стамец сделал себе заметку: перед тем, как предстать перед новым или старым императором, привести себя в порядок. Ну а пока так даже лучше. 

** **

В доме не оказалось ни головизора, ни какой-либо технологии передачи сигнала — совершенно отрезанный от цивилизации дом. Единственный компьютер Стамец обнаружил в пристройке, доступ в которую обнаружился из входного коридора, и то, систему на нем не обновляли, наверное, со времен Третьей мировой. Впрочем, как текстовой редактор он отлично работал, похоже, у Калбера на нем были сохранены черновики нескольких научных статей. Лезть глубже Стамец постеснялся да и не думал, что может найти тут что-то интересное. А вот в большом угловом шкафу то самое интересное стояло, не скрываясь. Центрифуга, амплификатор, целый набор лабораторной посуды, пара термостатов — похоже, на досуге Калбер развлекался по полной. Под столом обнаружился автоклав, а старинная кухонная вытяжка над столом определенно была здесь не для украшения. Кое-кто явно пытался соорудить вытяжной шкаф из подручных средств. Техника безопасности? Нет, не слышали.

Впрочем, этот набор юного химика давно не был востребован, хотя в не отключенном холодильнике обнаружились запасы регенерирующего геля и настойки каких-то склизких водорослей. А Стамец уже начал подозревать доктора в подпольном изготовлении наркотиков… Нет, на самом деле, ни секунды не подозревал. Не этого. Просто невозможно. Стамец все еще не верил ему окончательно, но Калбер определенно был не от мира сего, и, пожалуй, в том и состояло его особое очарование. 

** **

На рассвете, проспав несколько часов, Стамец выполз «на природу», вооружившись фазером, да так и застрял на добрые пять минут, пялясь на конусовидные шапки деревьев и кустов, на плотно, словно обмотка в батарее, оплетающие стволы лианы, на непривычный оттенок зеленого и красно-коричневого, которым был написан окружающий пейзаж. Тропические джунгли? По ощущениям здесь и вправду были тропики, вот только жар был более сухим, по лианам, провисшими проводами соединяющим деревья, никто не скакал, хотя воображение с энтузиазмом дорисовывало кучу крикливых обезъян. Какие-то звуки были, словно кто-то время от времени пилил железом по железу, возможно, так тут пели птицы, которых не было видно.

** **

Стамец не думал отходить далеко. Ему было бы любопытно познакомиться с «кровожадной флорой», но все же под присмотром местного гида, а не вляпавшись в неприятности по невнимательности.

** **

Большей частью растения были ему незнакомы, хотя попадались и знакомые образцы. Вдоль неизвестно кем протоптанной тропинки покачивались под тяжестью малиновых цветов кусты валерианы, действительно кусты — на Земле и в паре колоний, где он бывал, валериана не достигала таких внушительных размеров.

Грибы в этом лесу тоже водились и, к счастью, не кусались. Стамец нашел несколько словно специально высеянных кругами делянок пластинчатых грибов удивительного темно-бордового оттенка, навскидку сильно напоминающих представителей семейства Clathrus circumlucens, _решеточника освещающего _, вот только тот обычно был небесно-голубым люминофором, местная же разновидность вряд ли обладала повышенной светимостью. Стамец не удержался, пошел глубже, внимательно глядя, куда ступает, и отводя подозрительные ветки с пути проверенной палкой. Круги привели его к внушительного размера поляне, наполовину заполненной _решеточником, _ а наполовину — он не поверил своим глазам — самым что ни на есть классическим вариантом Pseudomarasmius scortinus, негниючником во всех стадиях своего развития. Во всех известных ему мирах негниючники соседствовали с прототакситами, и Стамец внимательно огляделся в поисках знакомых форм. 

** **

Лес здесь редел, некоторые деревья, казалось, пережили удар молнии, некоторые не пережили и стояли обугленными черными монументами. Лучи местного солнца падали неровными пятнами на землю, пробиваясь через неплотный покров листьев в кронах молодых деревьев, но в столбах света не было спор, только пыль. Он повнимательнее присмотрелся к погибшим ветеранам леса и озабоченно свел брови. Нет, эти деревья пострадали не от огня. Осторожно отковырнув щепку от мертвого ствола, собираясь проверить свои подозрения, он был вынужден резво отскочить в сторону, забыв про больную ногу, потому что ствол дерева, все шесть метров на семьдесят сантиметров в диаметре, с треском и грохотом рухнули на поляну, подняв в воздух кучу пыли и сора. Словно Стамец только что вытащил неправильную палочку в игре «дженга». Закрыв рот и нос рукавом, он склонился над обломками. Что ж, он ошибся. Это определенно не было деревом. Он искал прототакситы, они сами его нашли. Этот гигантский экземпляр был мертв, и уже давно, а решеточники пировали на остатках его мицелия. 

Уже зная, что искать, он снова огляделся вокруг. Еще несколько одеревеневших стволов гигантских прототакситов виднелись то тут, то там, скрываемые молодой порослью обычных деревьев, но ни одного живого экземпляра не было видно. Круговорот жизни для этого вида тут прекратился. Возможно, планета медленно умирала, и прототакситы пали первыми? Это было совершенно не в их характере, обычно они первыми появлялись в новорожденном мире и долго не сдавали позиций в борьбе с местной эволюцией. Стамец продолжал хмуриться, спрятал в карман щепу, собираясь воспользоваться одним из калберовских микроскопов из подсобки. Надо было возвращаться. Желудок напоминал о себе регулярным урчанием, да и доктор мог вернуться в любой момент… 

** **

Стамец постоял еще немного, рассматривая черную пыльную взвесь в воздухе. Казалось, ее можно зачерпнуть рукой. Дуновение ветра сдвинуло пыльное облако, разорвав его на несколько более мелких, которые поплыли каждое своим путем. Пыль вела себя не как пыль, а как самые что ни на есть споры прототаксит, которые иногда создавали иллюзию разумности у тех, кто наблюдал за их перемещениями. Споры. Он многое отдал бы сейчас за свой трикодер. Черт побери, он наверняка надышался этой гадостью. В горле и правда першило, но не так чтобы страшно. Оставалось надеяться, что в аптечке у Калбера найдутся и противоотечные препараты. 

** **

Калбер не вернулся ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Стамец раздражался и немного волновался — за свою судьбу, в первую очередь. С голода он бы тут, конечно, не умер, но жить отшельником до конца своих дней он точно не собирался. 

** **

Стамец отлеживался, точнее, отсиживался весь день после первого похода в лес — организм отнесся к его исследовательскому энтузиазму крайне отрицательно и устроил откат. Но и в доме было чем заняться. Кроме извлеченного из недр шкафа микроскопа, пущенного в дело, Стамец обнаружил на одной из полок несколько медицинских трикодеров устаревшей модели и без раздумий распотрошил один, пытаясь подогнать под свои специфические нужды. Занимаясь рекалибровкой, он постоянно прислушивался к звукам снаружи, но тщетно — никто не собирался его тревожить. 

** **

Лангета сильно мешала жить, и он разломал ее, понадеявшись, что все уже достаточно зажило. Работать и обслуживать себя сразу стало в десять раз проще. 

** **

На третий день вынужденного одиночества он опять ушел бродить по лесу, спалил дотла какой-то местный хищный куст, похожий на актинию, что умудрился зацепить отростком его ботинок и категорически не хотел отпускать, нашел еще несколько экземпляров _Prototaxites grandificus, _пораженных все тем же микроскопическим грибком, что спороносил черной взвесью, впервые увидел какое-то животное за деревьями, скрывшееся так быстро, что он даже не успел рассмотреть. 

** **

Вечером, кряхтя и ругаясь, Стамец размазывал по телу гель, который уносил не только остаточную боль от ожогов, но и убирал усталость мышц после вылазок в лес. Калбер справлялся с процедурой гораздо лучше. Его руки, осторожно прикасающиеся к коже, пальцы, замершие на губах… На воспоминания об этом эпизоде тело ответило однозначной физиологической реакцией, и Стамец прервался, чтобы снять напряжение. Гель в качестве смазки был не худшим вариантом, хотя, как легкий анестетик, сделал ощущения довольно странными. Если Калбер заявится прямо сейчас и обнаружит гостя, беззастенчиво дрочащим прямо на покрывале в единственной спальне… Стамец кончил, даже не успев додумать эту мысль.

Ночью снились кошмары. Горел лес прототаксит. От едкого дыма перехватывало горло. Калбер лежал на земле у его ног, и его темная кожа тлела, а глаза оставались нетронутыми и такими живыми. А он ничего, совершенно ничего не мог сделать! 

** **

Проснувшись, Стамец несколько минут просто пялился в темный потолок, приходя в себя, затем вышел на кухню выпить воды, пытаясь вытрясти из головы эти образы, и в ночной тишине услышал тихий, чуть зудящий звук приближающегося мотора. Вскочив и опрокинув стул, Стамец кинулся к двери, затем обратно — в поисках фазера. Вооружившись, он вылетел на порог с совершенно непрошенной мыслью, что небритый, в трусах и с фазером он выглядит очень опасно. 

** **

К этому моменту маленький неприметный флаер уже остановился у дома, и темная фигура в бесформенном плаще-накидушке резко развернулась от двери машины и вскинула руку с оружием. Так они и застыли, глядя друг на друга при бледном свете двух маленьких лун, наставив друг на друга фазеры. Стамец мысленно проклинал свой идиотизм. Расслабился! Совсем голову отключил! Так и знал, что этим кончится. Нужно было оставаться внутри дома и наблюдать!

** **

— Вы кто? — раздался голос. Женский голос. 

** **

— Встречный вопрос.

** **

Женщина изучала его минуту, затем медленно опустила фазер и сняла капюшон. У нее была темная кожа и волосы, уложенные в высокий пучок. Она показалась Стамецу знакомой, но он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда может ее знать. 

** **

— Уберите оружие, — раздраженным и усталым голосом попросила она. — Я знаю, кто вы. Одна из жертв добросердечия этого идиота. — Она ткнула пальцем в сторону салона машины и, демонстративно не обращая больше внимания на Стамеца, открыла дверь. — Раз уж вы здесь, помогайте. Вы ему должны. 

** **

Стамец еще пару секунд держал ее на прицеле, пока она вытягивала из салона что-то тяжелое, затем положил фазер на порог и торопливо пошел к машине. 

** **

Калбер был без сознания — скорее всего, потому что спать, когда тебя довольно неаккуратно трясут, невозможно. Стамец почувствовал, как у него что-то падает внутри со скоростью лифта с обрезанными проводами. Где-то в глубине души он подозревал, что этим может кончиться.

** **

— Что с ним?

** **

— Помогите отнести его в дом. 

** **

Кое-как они затащили тело в спальню. Со своей больной рукой Стамец был плохим помощником, но они как-то справились. Женщина вытащила из сумки медицинский трикодер и склонилась над Калбером, что-то проверяя.

** **

— Что произошло?

** **

— Что должно было произойти рано или поздно.

** **

— А можно как-нибудь поконкретнее и без вот этого всего, — раздраженно махнул рукой Стамец. — Что с ним?

** **

— В госпиталь прислали проверку. Поскольку его добровольные ответы во время допроса показались недостаточно информативными, из него попробовали вытащить детали другими методами. И заполировали мозговым сканером.

** **

Стамеца передернуло. Подобная аппаратура наводила на него ужас одним своим видом. Он искренне предпочел бы двойную дозу агонизатора вместо этого, тем более, что неумелое применение сканера могло закончиться необратимыми повреждениями мозга.

** **

— Насколько это было... плохо? Чем это ему грозит?

** **

— Отойдет. К счастью, микроинсульта он уже избежал. Ему нужны будут несколько дней, чтобы восстановиться. Головные боли, проблемы с реакцией и координацией. Возможны судороги. Проверка свалилась как снег на голову. — Женщина внимательно посмотрела на Стамеца. — У нас почти никогда ничего не происходит. Империя почти забыла про нас, а нам большего и не было нужно. Все было рутинным, пока какой-то хакер не залез в шифрованные файлы имперской сети с больничных серверов.

** **

Наверное, на лице Стамеца что-то отразилось — что-то подозрительное. Женщина прищурилась.

** **

— Вы имеете к этому отношение?

** **

— Никакого, — со всей искренностью поклялся Стамец.

** **

На лице женщины появилось нескрываемая ярость.

** **

— Я так и знала, что это не левая крыса, — прошипела она. — Вы совсем ни о чем не думали, когда совались, куда вам нельзя?

** **

— Я ничего не сделал! Ничего запрещенного! — пробормотал он почти виновато.

** **

— Если бы вы просто искали порнографию в сети, проверка не прилетела бы спустя несколько часов!

** **

— Ладно, хорошо, — прервал ее Стамец. — Что теперь?

** **

— А теперь лучший специалист центра рискует потерять работу и попасть под трибунал…

** **

— Вы собираетесь меня сдать?

** **

— Нет. — Она убрала трикодер и щелчком застегнула сумку. — Или мне придется искать нового зама, а в нашем захолустье такими кадрами не разбрасываются. Чтобы из обычной проверки нарушения внутренних протоколов выросло серьезное дело? Нет, спасибо.

** **

— Он ничего им не сказал?

** **

— О, он много чего рассказал, много любопытных подробностей о своей жизни, о нецелевом использовании средств на свои исследования. Правда, им это было неинтересно. А про вас... Много дней назад он признался мне, что вы не выжили. Что процедура не помогла. Что ж, он явно умеет лгать лучше, чем вы. Надеюсь, оно того стоило. — Она окинула его оценивающим взглядом. — Плохо верится, но о вкусах не спорят.

** **

Стамец упрямо расправил плечи, становясь ровнее. Женщина фыркнула.

** **

— Мне нужно возвращаться. Присмотрите за ним.

** **

— Я не врач. Я не знаю, как.

** **

— С медицинской составляющей он сам разберется. Я вообще не рассчитывала на ваше присутствие. — Она пошла к двери, остановилась на пороге. — Передайте ему, что до понедельника его в больнице не ждут. Я не хочу, чтобы персонал видел его в таком состоянии. Но если он не появится в понедельник... я решу, что он не появится совсем. Прощайте. 

** **

Она исчезла за дверью. Стамец кусал губы и смотрел на тело, лежащее на кровати. Где-то глубоко внутри тихо булькала паника, не первый раз в его жизни, это он умел контролировать. А вот что делать со странным чувством вины, ноющим, словно больной зуб, он не знал. И как этот метафорический зуб выдрать, не знал тоже. Он поправил подушку — когда они сгружали Калбера, та оказалась сдвинутой, — потом начал расстегивать на докторе куртку и остановился на полдороге, получилось как-то неловко, словно он лезет немытыми руками куда не следует, нужна тут его помощь! Затем, чертыхнувшись, вышел одеться, не хватало еще, чтобы собственные неуемные фантазии воплотились в реальность и доктор застукал его полураздетым. Стамец вспомнил про фазер и выскочил на порог. Фазера не было. Предусмотрительная сучка увела его единственное оружие — наверняка из самых благих побуждений, чтобы он не вздумал стрелять ей в спину. И не планировал даже…

** **

Калбер…Хью… наверное, спал, понять было сложно. Так что Стамец просто сел на край кровати и стал ждать.

** **

Время шло, ничего не менялось. Доктор не собирался приходить в себя и дышал так тихо, что Стамец осторожно проверил пульс. Где-то под пальцами тоненькой ниткой билась жизнь — быстро и неровно. Стамец легко погладил запястье. Черт побери, он не умел с людьми, он не знал, что делать, всегда все в его жизни устраивалось само или не устраивалось. Единственно, о ком ему приходилось и хотелось заботиться — о его экспериментальных посадках. Но Калбер не был грибом. Даже захудалой орхидеей не был. Просто человек из плоти и крови — и очень красивой плоти, стоит заметить, — с живыми, блестящими глазами, очаровательной улыбкой, нежными пальцами и мелодичным голосом. Стамецу хотелось провести ладонью по его лицу, разгладить появившиеся морщины. Устав сидеть, он просто прилег на минуту рядом, продолжая рассматривать ставшее таким знакомым лицо. 

** **

Проснулся Стамец как от толчка и не сразу понял, где он. Завозившись, он потерся 

лбом о чье-то плечо и уткнулся в него носом. Стоп. Ему было тепло и хорошо, но это плохо координировалось с тем, что он помнил последним. Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы картина мира встала на место, он осторожно отодвинулся и встретился глазами с Калбером. Глаза у доктора были как после недели бессонных ночей, все в красных прожилках. Он смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением.

** **

— Привет, — приподнимаясь на локте и пытаясь проморгаться, сказал Стамец.

** **

— Привет, — тихо откликнулся доктор. — Почему ты еще здесь?

** **

— А где мне еще быть? — буркнул Стамец и отвел глаза, чувствуя себя неловко.

Калбер попробовал сесть, но у него не вышло, он зажмурился и зашипел от боли, роняя голову обратно на подушку. Стамец подскочил.

** **

— Тебе что-нибудь принести? Воды? Аптечку?.. 

** **

— Воды, пожалуйста.

** **

Стамец вылетел из спальни, по ходу не рассчитав угол поворота и врезавшись больным плечом в косяк. Он взвыл, но продолжил движение.

** **

— Пол? Пол, с тобой все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Калбер из спальни. 

** **

— Все отлично, — отрапортовал Стамец, смаргивая выступившие слезы и возвращаясь со стаканом воды и аптечкой. — Поворот начался раньше, чем должен был. — Он бросил аптечку на кровать, а стакан поставил на тумбочку. — Попробуешь сесть? Чем они тебя? Агонизатор?

** **

Калбер бледно улыбнулся, ничего не сказал и еще раз попытался подтянуться на кровати. По его лицу пробежала судорога боли. Стамец перехватил его, подкладывая подушку под спину. 

** **

— Твоя — не знаю, кто она тебе, — сказала, что до понедельника ты в отпуске, так что у тебя есть время подлечиться.

** **

— А какой сегодня день недели?

** **

— Хороший вопрос, не имею понятия. — Стамец присел с ним рядом со стаканом воды и помог напиться. Руки у доктора ощутимо подрагивали. Минимум семерка, навскидку оценил Стамец настройки агонизатора, паршиво. — Ты оставил меня здесь три дня назад.

** **

В глазах Калбера промелькнуло изумление, морщины на лбу стали глубже. Он опустил веки, словно ему было тяжело держать глаза открытыми.

** **

— Это дольше, чем я рассчитывал. Трейси привезла меня? — Он дернулся, снова открывая глаза и обводя взглядом комнату. — Но она не должна знать об этом доме!

Стамец пожал плечами.

** **

— Наверное, ты хреновый конспиратор. 

** **

— Я не… не важно.

** **

— Тут аптечка, я не знаю, что тебе нужно, эта Трейси ничего не сказала. Релаксанты? Обезболивающие? Другое?

** **

Калбер бросил взгляд в полупустую аптечку, затем устало посмотрел на Стамеца.

** **

— Релаксанты — тут осталось пару доз. Зеленые ампулы, шестой гипо. Обезболивающее — все не так страшно, обойдусь. Все равно тут не хватит на двоих. 

** **

— Те же самые, что я колол себе?

** **

— Тут нет других. 

** **

Стамец начал сосредоточенно возиться с гипо. Опыт у него имелся, но вот эти модели на «Хароне» не водились, похоже, их уже давно сняли с производства. 

** **

— Так почему ты все еще здесь? — спокойно спросил Калбер, наблюдая за ним.

** **

— В каком смысле? Ты сам меня сюда привез, как я понял, мне можно было тут оставаться.

** **

— Да, конечно, но… То, что ты искал в информатории… Разве ты не пытался связаться с кем-то, кто может тебя забрать отсюда? Ты не хотел делиться, я понимаю. Но, честно, я не рассчитывал, что увижу тебя снова.

** **

— Я… — Стамец почувствовал, что краснеет. Отрицать, что это он выходил в сеть, было бессмысленно. — Я ни с кем не связывался. Мне нужна была просто общая информация. Я понятия не имел, что простой поисковый запрос будет отслеживаться и вызовет такие последствия. — Он вколол Калберу релаксант, взял в руки второй гипо. — Прости. 

** **

Калбер чуть расслабился и почти фыркнул:

** **

— Я просто надеялся, что ты выбрался. И мне не нужно будет придумывать, как отправлять тебя отсюда. Вполне эгоистичное желание, все как ты любишь. Мне меньше забот.

** **

— Угу, я все равно не понимаю, почему ты не рассказал им обо мне. Они не спрашивали? 

** **

Калбер сжал губы и посмотрел серьезно.

** **

— Я никому не желаю смерти. 

** **

— Речь не о других, а о тебе, — отрезал Стамец. — Нормальное чувство самосохранения, расставление приоритетов. Я тебе никто, чужой, и ты не обязан ставить мои интересы выше собственных. 

** **

— Это было в моих интересах. — Калбер стал заметно расслабляться, лекарства начали действовать. — Чем меньше я наговорю на себя, тем терпимее будет наказание. Думаешь, если бы я тебя сдал, мне вышло бы послабление? А так, по крайней мере, у тебя была фора по времени… если бы ты пытался уехать. 

** **

— Даже если бы мне было куда, как ты это представляешь? Пешком до точки встречи? Ты сам сказал, на сто километров вокруг ни души, — пробурчал Стамец, разглядывая содержимое аптечки. 

** **

Калбер встревоженно дернулся вперед, садясь нормально.

** **

— У тебя есть координаты встречи, но нет возможности туда добраться? 

** **

— Какие координаты, о чем ты? — Стамец закатил глаза. — Ты вообще многое придумываешь за меня. Ну кто тебе сказал, что я сбежал из колонии? Что меня ищут? 

— Он осекся на полуслове, потом пожал плечами и тряхнул головой. — Может быть, и ищут, но это совсем другое. Я благодарен, что ты спас мне жизнь, и если смогу, отдам долг. 

** **

— Ты поэтому здесь, отдаешь долг?

** **

— Тебе надо поспать, ты начинаешь бредить, — прищурился Стамец. — Я не произнес ни слова лжи, а это очень приятно — говорить правду, расслабляет, честно. Мне некуда идти, и если ты скажешь мне сейчас убираться, я буду в большом замешательстве. 

** **

— Хорошо, поговорим честно. Как ты оказался на Меридиане?

** **

Стамец отвел глаза и натянуто улыбнулся.

** **

— Не лучшее время рассказывать истории. Подождем, когда у тебя перестанет болеть голова?

** **

— Откуда ты знаешь про… Хкм, ничего, я как-нибудь переживу.

** **

— Я не в настроении рассказывать. Может, завтра. 

** **

Калбер пристально на него посмотрел.

** **

— Что ж… Значит, завтра. Скажи мне только одну вещь, тебя ищут?

** **

— Возможно.

** **

— Это те люди, кто бросил тебя подыхать на восходе?

** **

— Второй вопрос, — дернул бровью Стамец. — Надеюсь, что для них я мертв. В любом случае, шансов, что они найдут меня тут, практически нет. Это было бы уже критическое свинство со стороны вселенной.

** **

На губах Калбера появилась слабая улыбка. 

** **

— Но, возможно, что я не прав, и они меня тоже ищут, — испортил песню Стамец. — Но в данный момент важно не это, а почему у тебя в аптечке такой урезанный запас лекарств, ты доктор или кто?! Да, я регулярно колол себе обезболивающие, может быть, чаще, чем следовало. Я не люблю терпеть боль. Но я думал, что ты появишься вот-вот, а теперь нужно ждать понедельника, когда ты сможешь обновить запасы… А сколько у нас до понедельника?

** **

— Четыре дня, — вздохнул Калбер, пытаясь потихоньку начать вставать с кровати. — И не факт, что мне удастся получить лекарства. После всего, что я наговорил следователям, скорее всего, мне ограничат доступ ко многим вещам. Возможно, Трейси поможет. Но если бы она решила не рисковать, я бы ее понял.

— Куда ты собрался? — Стамец возмущенно уставился на доктора, который уже спустил ноги с кровати. — Если тебе что-то нужно, я принесу. 

** **

— Мне нужно принять душ, от меня пахнет, — покачал головой Калбер. — Поверь, это были не самые лучшие три дня моей жизни. И со мной все будет в порядке, лекарства действуют. 

** **

— Я ничего не чувствую, — совершенно искренне заявил Стамец, действительно удивляясь. — То есть, чувствую, конечно, но ты спокойно можешь оставаться в постели немытым еще пару дней, ты совершенно нормально пахнешь, не розами, но… тобой. Очень даже уютный… запах… — Стамец почувствовал, что начинает краснеть и бормотать. Калбер, сидя на кровати, беззвучно сложился напополам, обхватывая себя руками. — Что? Больно? Что такое? — испугался Стамец и тут же выдохнул: Калбер смеялся.

** **

— Значит, запах моего трехдневного пота кажется тебе уютным?

** **

Стамец не знал, что на это сказать, и чувствовал себя идиотом. К подобным ощущениям он не привык. Попробовав натянуть на лицо маску безразличия, он пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. Но все его попытки держаться надменно рассыпались сразу же, как доктор попытался встать и тихо застонал.

** **

— Ну я же говорил, нужно лежать! — подскочил он к Калберу, обнимая и помогая удержать равновесие. — Куда тебя несет? Это что, действительно необходимо?

** **

Калбер не ответил, только осторожно обнял его в ответ и опустил голову на плечо, наверное, переживая волну головокружения. Стамец замер, не зная, как реагировать. Что происходит? Нет, не важно, лучше не произносить это вслух. 

** **

Калбер наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. Это был теплый, такой теплый взгляд, что Стамец задержал дыхание от волны приятных, незнакомых чувств. 

** **

— Уютный, — снова фыркнул доктор, оттолкнулся от него и пошел к ванной, придерживаясь за стену. На пороге он остановился передохнуть и повернулся к Стамецу. — Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты наконец говоришь мне «ты». 

** **

***

** **

Недостаток лекарств стал ощущаться уже к вечеру. До обеда они проспали, разделив единственную в доме кровать, в обед Стамец вколол Калберу последнюю дозу релаксанта и двойную обезболивающего, уж больно ему не нравилось, как тот сжимает зубы. 

** **

Калбер оказался легким пациентом. Он ничего не требовал, не срывал свое настроение на ком-то и вел себя совершенно не как больной человек, опыт общения с которыми у Стамеца все-таки был. Тем сильнее пугали моменты, когда он действительно что-то не мог сделать, когда становилось ясно, что эти три дня не прошли для него так легко, как казалось по его поведению. 

** **

Когда в первый раз тело доктора выгнуло в неожиданной судороге, Стамец просто впал в ступор. Они обсуждали предпочтения в еде и возможности единственного репликатора, когда Калбер резко дернул руку, прикрывая глаза, словно от яркого света, а через секунду его тело затряслось, будто через него пропустили электрический ток. Приступ длился не дольше минуты, и все это время Стамец смотрел и не мог пошевелиться. Он не боялся вида крови, и на сеансах показательных казней присутствовать приходилось, но тут его просто переклинило. Единственное, на что его хватило, когда Калбера отпустило и он отдышался, принести ему воду, словно эта чертова вода могла что-то вылечить или облегчить состояние. 

** **

Ночью стало совсем плохо. Судороги повторились лишь пару раз, зато головная боль стала такой сильной, что от малейшего шороха Калбер морщился и дышал сквозь зубы. Естественно, заснуть он не мог.

** **

— Что я могу сделать? — спросил Стамец, не выдержав. — Неужели у тебя нет какого-то экстренного способа связаться с той же Трейси и достать лекарства? 

** **

— Нет. — Калбер выглядел жалко и, кажется, смирился с этим. — Ты мог бы… говорить тише? 

** **

Стамец в третий раз прошерстил аптечку, затем обыскал «лабораторию» в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь. Если бы расстояния позволяли, он готов был отправиться на поиски чертовой Трейси самостоятельно, но обстоятельства надежно защитили его от подобного поступка. Оставался местный лес, который Стамец не знал, но который, вполне возможно, мог стать источником необходимых веществ. Прототакситы в данном контексте были полностью бесполезны, как и знакомые ему и обнаруженные на планете виды грибов. 

** **

Возможно, для облегчения судорог можно было использовать гель, точно не повредит, но пока любое прикосновение Калбер только вынужденно терпел, а Стамец не хотел делать хуже. И все же с банкой этого геля он сел на кровать с ним рядом.

** **

— Послушай, — прошептал он, — ты давно здесь живешь, и я вижу, что ты сам делал кое-какие препараты. Может быть, я смогу что-то подобрать? Да, не смотри так скептически, кое-что я умею. Есть здесь где-нибудь что-нибудь, что можно использовать? Конечно, вряд ли тут ивы шелестят ветвями над рекой, и маковых полей не наблюдается, но все-таки? Земные растения? Местные аналоги? 

** **

— Не стоит… там опасно... местами.

** **

— Что, ты думаешь, я делал эти три дня, пока тебя не было? 

** **

— Мне уже лучше. 

** **

— Упертый идиот! — не выдержал Стамец. — Я же все равно пойду, буду искать то, что знаю — за сотню лет наверняка колонисты натаскали всячины в местную экосистему! Буду приносить тебе разные экземпляры, пока не найду нужный, — мне больше нечем заняться! Хью, на тебя смотреть больно… 

** **

— Какой чувствительный… Не подозревал. 

** **

— Хью! Пожалуйста! В крайнем случае отравлю, что тебе терять? 

** **

Калбер даже не попытался улыбнуться, похоже, в данную минуту это предложение казалось ему не таким уж дурацким. 

** **

— У меня есть кое-какие заметки на компьютере, — все-таки сказал он. — Но, честно, если с тобой что-то случится, — он поморщился, — я не смогу сейчас помочь.

** **

— Будто тебя кто просит! — свел брови Стамец, убирая банку на прикроватную тумбочку и вставая. Калбер поймал его за руку.

** **

— Не выходи из дома ночью.

** **

Стамец накрыл его ладонь другой рукой и произнес совершенно серьезно:

** **

— Заверяю тебя, мое чувство самосохранения все еще на месте.

** **

На компьютере действительно нашлись записи с описанием местной флоры, не так много и не так структурированно, как он привык, но пользу извлечь было можно. На рассвете Калбер все-таки заснул, а Стамец отправился на поиски и вернулся через несколько часов не с пустыми руками. Темно-коричневые корневища описанного в файле растения истекали густым желтоватым соком, который, судя по всему, содержал алкалоиды, схожие по действию с морфиновыми.

** **

Наверное, он немного потерял счет времени, стоя над приборами в подсобке, занимаясь экстракцией и очисткой, и Калбер, замерший в проеме двери, когда он посмотрел в ту сторону, чуть не заставил его подпрыгнуть. 

** **

— Что?..Ты давно тут? Как голова?

** **

— Лучше. Нет, не очень давно. Ты… на удивление уместно смотришься среди всего этого... — он показал на приборы. 

** **

— Безобразия, — закончил за него Стамец. — Ненавижу бардак на рабочем месте, но тут сложно что-то с этим сделать. — Еще несколько часов. В долгосрочном периоде рекомендовать как лекарство не буду, но за неимением лучшего… 

** **

— Ты разбираешься в фармакологии…

** **

— Я довольно узкий специалист, а это… общая база, но да, я знаком с синтезом. Фармокинетика в какой-то мере мое хобби.

** **

Да уж, хобби. Составление ядов требовало углубленных знаний в этой области.

** **

— Как удачно сложилось… 

** **

Стамец нахмурился. 

** **

— Я честно не пытаюсь тебя отравить. Точнее, честно пытаюсь не отравить, Хью. Потому что не очень привык доверять чужим выводам, а у тебя там, — он махнул в сторону компьютера, — все очень… поверхностно описано. 

** **

— Я верю. Я не ставил целью собрать гид по местным видам растений. — Калбер помассировал пальцами висок. — В любом случае я не рассчитывал, что ты подойдешь к вопросу с таким размахом. 

** **

Стамец начал краснеть.

** **

— Возможно, я увлекся.

** **

— Да. Я хотел напомнить, что репликатор работает, и не стоит его игнорировать. Рекомендация врача.

** **

— А ты сам?.. 

** **

— Не могу пока, — Калбер покачал головой. — Тошнит. 

** **

— Черт, зачем ты встал? 

** **

Хью проигнорировал вопрос.

** **

— Я лучше вернусь обратно, — кивнул он. — Ты цел, занят, где репликатор — знаешь. 

** **

Он повернулся и его ощутимо качнуло. Стамец, сведя брови, смотрел ему в спину.

** **

— Еще полчаса… Я не могу бросить синтез! — виновато произнес он.

** **

Оторваться от процесса он смог только через час, оставив синтез вариться самостоятельно. Калбер, кажется, спал, что было только к лучшему. После бессонной ночи ему нужно было восстановить силы. 

** **

Стамец потыкал кнопки репликатора, набрал ставшее уже привычным меню, пообедал, хотя таймер говорил, что это, скорее, ужин. Можно было перехватить пару часов до момента, когда его присутствие в импровизированной лаборатории станет необходимо, и он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, прошел в спальню. 

** **

Он ошибся. Калбер не спал, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и кусал губы, и похоже, уже давно. От такого обращения на них не осталось живого места.

** **

— Эй! — тихо позвал Стамец. — Нужно потерпеть до утра, не раскисай. Тебе что-то нужно?

** **

— Гильотина, — выдохнул тот. — Не обращай внимания. Пройдет. 

** **

— Голова?

** **

— Не только. Я отвык. Давно не приходилось встречаться с агонизатором. Здесь слишком спокойно. А может, это возраст, — улыбка у него вышла кривая.

** **

— Да, самое время качаться в кресле-качалке, — подхватил Стамец, садясь на край кровати и беря Калбера за руку. Рука ощутимо дрожала. — Попробуем тебя чем-нибудь отвлечь от мрачных дум? 

** **

— Чем же? 

** **

— Ну, могу почитать вслух, если у тебя есть что-нибудь поинтересней предпоследнего выпуска «Вестника биомедицинской радиологии». 

** **

Калбер даже улыбнулся.

** **

— Расскажи о себе. 

** **

— Хм… — это был не самый желанный поворот разговора. — Все как у всех. Единственный ребенок в семье, учился, опять учился, потом снова учился, потом учился другому. 

** **

— И чему же ты учился? 

** **

— Плохому, конечно, — пожал плечами Стамец. — Теоретическая астрофизика. Ядерная инженерия. Но моя основная специальность — астромикология, теоретическая и прикладная. 

** **

У Калбера округлились глаза.

** **

— Ничего себе. Впервые встречаю живого астромиколога. Тем более, прикладная астромикология — это как?

** **

— Благодаря тебе — живого. А так был бы мертвый. А прикладная… Я бы ответил, но это очень засекреченная область, и чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше к тебе будет вопросов.

** **

Калбер посмотрел изучающе.

** **

— Ты серьезно, — сделал он вывод. 

** **

— Более чем.

** **

— И это из-за космических грибов ты оказался тут?

** **

Стамец вспомнил купола на Раф Цу, суетливого Шпицбергена Третьего. Интересно, тот имел отношение к его похищению? Вряд ли. Хотелось верить, что ученый не пострадал, но вероятность этого была невероятно мала. Не одна сторона, так другая задала ему массу вопросов.

** **

— Скажем, они сыграли свою роль.

** **

— У тебя очень… разноплановое образование, — улыбнулся Калбер. — Физика, инженерное дело и грибы. Трудно представить это в одном флаконе.

** **

— Это вечная наша проблема, мы рассматриваем все отдельно. Но на квантовом уровне нет разницы между физикой и биологией. Совсем нет. Взять те же споры. — Он начал жестикулировать. — Что они такое? Они прародители панспермии. Строительные блоки энергии по всей вселенной. Физика и биология? Нет. Физика как биология…

** **

Калбер смотрел с любопытством, но явно было, что его больше забавляет энтузиазм Стамеца, чем тема, вот только воспринимать что-то глубоко он явно был не в состоянии, и Стамец виновато заткнулся.

** **

— Не вовремя я что-то. 

** **

— Почему же… Это интереснее «Вестника». — Калбер попытался повернуть голову и зашипел от боли. 

** **

— Послушай, я, конечно, не медик, но, насколько я помню, от боли в мышцах помогает массаж. — Главное для Стамеца к концу предложения было держать лицо. Очень хотелось отвести глаза, хотя ничего такого странного он и не предложил, наоборот, слова шли от чистого сердца. Честно говоря, он не помнил, когда с ним случалось такое в последний раз в личном общении.

** **

Калбер уставился на него, словно пытаясь прочитать мысли.

** **

— Это предложение помощи?

** **

— Именно, — кивнул Стамец. — Ты же понимаешь, что мне очень хочется посмотреть на тебя без футболки.

** **

Черт, наверное, это была шутка, по крайней мере, начинал он ее произносить, как шутку, но вышло — что вышло. Калбер удивленно приподнял брови, глядя, как Стамец начинает краснеть, затем фыркнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

** **

— Я пошутил, — выдавил Стамец и тут же перебил себя: — Нет. Не пошутил. Ты очень привлекательный человек и... я не знаю. Пятнадцать лет назад я бы пригласил тебя выпить.

** **

— А в зрелом возрасте сразу предлагаешь массаж. — Калбер все-таки рассмеялся и тут же замычал недовольно, прижимая пальцы к висками. — Прямо гвозди вбивает, — признался он. Стамец молча наклонился к нему, накрывая его пальцы своими и начиная осторожно массировать. Калбер прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.

** **

— Пятнадцать лет назад я затащил бы тебя в постель в первый же вечер, — сказал он. — А если бы ты отказался, сделал бы твою жизнь невыносимой.

** **

— Я бы не отказался, — покачал головой Стамец. — Несмотря на то, что в те времена у меня не было личной жизни и желания ее устраивать.

** **

— А теперь? Есть личная жизнь?

** **

— Зависит от тебя…

** **

Калбер открыл глаза и поймал его взгляд.

** **

— Ты серьезно, — снова констатировал он и спросил грустно: — Как ты себе это представляешь?

** **

— Вот так. — Стамец наклонился еще ниже, беря его лицо в ладони, и осторожно коснулся губами его губ. От одного прикосновения его пробрало до самой глубины, казалось, даже волоски на руках встали дыбом. Калбер позволил ему чуть углубить поцелуй и, казалось, тоже наслаждался моментом, затем перехватил его запястья.

** **

— Пол… 

** **

Стамец отстранился, ожидая продолжения. 

** **

— Ничего не выйдет. 

** **

— Если ты про сейчас, то я и не рассчитываю на много… 

** **

— Ты можешь путать благодарность с другим чувством. Я много раз сталкивался с таким и не хочу… 

** **

— Эй, мне не пятнадцать лет, чтобы что-то с чем-то путать, — выдохнул Стамец.

** **

— Пол... — Калбер изучающе провел пальцами по его брови, откровенно любуясь. — И для тебя, и для меня привязываться — не самый лучший вариант.

** **

— Тебе не кажется, что с подобными предупреждениями ты немного опоздал?

** **

Пальцы Калбера переместились на его скулу, медленно скользнули в волосы. Стамец прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, чувствуя себя, как домашний кот, которому перепала хозяйская ласка. Ладонь Калбера скользнула по волосам вниз и остановилась у него на шее — горячая, мягкая.

** **

— Действительно... Поздно. — Калбер настойчиво притянул его к себе, на этот раз целуя сам и уже по-настоящему, впиваясь в губы, вторгаясь языком на чужую территорию. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Рука упала обратно на постель, он попытался отдышаться. Похоже, подобная активность сделала головную боль только отчетливее, настолько, что в глазах выступили слезы.

** **

— Хью... — Стамец был полностью дезориентирован. Ему давно не было так хорошо. Он искал в памяти, с чем это можно было сравнить, и ничего не находил. Внутри все пело, и за этими звуками терялись любые логические доводы и опасения.

** **

— Минуту... — Калбер пытался справиться с собой. Наконец его дыхание стало ровнее, он сел на кровати и не без труда стянул с себя футболку. Стамец тоже попытался медленно дышать, потому что кровь резко ударила в голову, и не столько от открывшегося вида, но от мыслей, куда все это может привести.

** **

— Ты уверен, что…

** **

Калбер закатил глаза.

** **

— Кто-то тут говорил о массаже, — напомнил он. — По поводу остального — нет, не уверен.

** **

Стамец охотно скрутил крышку банки с гелем и зачерпнул щедрую порцию.

** **

Калбер, очевидно, гораздо больше времени уделял поддержанию своего тела в форме, чем он, и просто смотреть на это тело было особенным удовольствием. Стамец осторожно принялся втирать гель в шею, в плечи, во вполне рельефную грудь, рассматривая шрамы на смуглой коже.

** **

— Откуда этот ожог — с Меридиана?

** **

— Нет, этот — при взрыве в центральном госпитале на прошлой работе.

** **

— А этот?

** **

— А этот с Меридиана. Ховер сломался в самый неудачный момент. Термокостюм порвался.

** **

— Ты рассекал по Меридиану на ховербайке? — Стамец покачал головой. — Ты псих.

** **

— В четырехстах километрах к югу лучшие каменные каньоны. И к рассвету я обычно уже возвращался.

** **

— Почему ты их не сводишь?

** **

— Это часть жизни. Я предпочитаю помнить. — Он хмыкнул. — Да и возможностей провести глубокую регенерацию не было, а когда появились — понадобились для другого. 

Стамец осторожно обвел пальцами неровный грубый шрам на правом плече. 

** **

— А этот откуда? Из детства? Тебя, что, иголкой зашивали? 

** **

— Этот… да, иголкой. Мне было шестнадцать, думал, что неуязвим. Лазил с друзьями по горам и свалился в расщелину. С пятнадцати метров. Легко отделался: сломал пару ребер, заработал сотрясение и вот, раскроил руку очень глубоко. Думал, кровью истеку... Тогда я решил стать врачом.

** **

— Впечатлился скилом того живодера, что тебя так косо зашил? — фыркнул Стамец. Калбер усмехнулся.

** **

— Тогда у меня еще не было навыков шитья, тем более, по живому. А иголку абуэлита мне с детства в одежду втыкала — от злых духов. 

** **

Стамец впечатленно выдохнул. 

** **

— Друзья тебя вытащили?

** **

Калбер покачал головой.

** **

— Нет. Никто не рискнул. Они просто ушли.

** **

Стамец на несколько секунд перестал массировать плечо, затем снова принялся за работу, бросив между делом довольно жестко:

** **

— Надеюсь, вы встретились потом.

** **

— Как ни странно, один из них действительно стал моим пациентом спустя десять лет. Когда перед операцией вводил его в кому, он смотрел так, будто не верил, что очнется после.

** **

— А он очнулся?

** **

Калбер повернул к нему голову и посмотрел вопросительно.

** **

— Действительно, кого я спрашиваю, — пробормотал Стамец себе под нос. — А это что?

** **

На спине доктора, ниже ребер просматривалось какое-то месиво из шрамов, приглаженных регенератором, но не настолько, чтобы не осталось следов. Калбер напрягся под его рукой, затем усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться.

** **

— То самое, что регенератор не берет, а заморачиваться пересадкой тканей было слишком сложно, — ровно ответил он. — Думаю, у тебя тоже есть парочка таких же. Если прикладывать агонизатор все время к одному участку, потом ничем не свести шрам. 

** **

— Ты перешел кому-то дорогу? Как ты вообще оказался здесь — с твоим-то послужным списком?

** **

— А что не так с моим послужным списком?

** **

— Я скорее ожидал бы встретить тебя на службе у самых высших чинов, а не в этом локальном адке. После того, как тебе отдали элитный медицинский центр на Альфе Центавра... Лабораторные мощности там тоже достойного уровня, насколько мне известно... — Стамец замолчал и остановился, почувствовав, что молчание собеседника какое-то напряженное. — Больно?

** **

Калбер провернулся в его руках, так, чтобы смотреть в лицо. 

** **

— Что еще ты про меня узнал, потроша сеть информатория?

** **

— Я... — Стамец отвел глаза. — Я должен был знать, с кем имею дело! Ничего личного! Черт, да там и не было ничего личного, просто отдельные факты профессиональной биографии.

** **

— Пол. — Голос у Калбера был собранный и прохладный. — Информация про элитный центр закрыта четвертым уровнем доступа. Ее нельзя было просто получить, даже если ты хакнул базу больницы.

** **

Стамец молчал, не зная, куда повести разговор, чтобы не сделать себе хуже.

** **

— Тебя поэтому ищут? Ты вскрыл или как-то узнал алгоритм шифрования?

** **

— Почему сразу не предположить, что у меня личный высокоприоритетный код доступа? — спросил Стамец, криво улыбнувшись.

** **

— Потому что личных кодов не существует, это сказки, — отрезал Калбер. — А общие меняются с тем большей частотой, чем выше уровень секретности. Если ты смог влезть в их систему, не удивительно, что они примчались как на пожар.

** **

— И это кончилось для тебя ужасно. Я не думал, что... Это была глупость с моей стороны. Прости!

— Ты уже извинялся… — Калбер покачал головой. — Если я прав, тебя нужно увезти с планеты как можно быстрее. Они точно тебя найдут… — Он дернулся встать, Стамец едва успел удержать его обеими руками за плечи. 

** **

— Стоп! Никто никуда не идет и не порет горячку. Если бы меня — именно меня — искали, то давно бы нашли. А если за эти несколько дней ничего подобного не произошло, то и не нужно тратить нервы на панические сценарии. Имперские ищейки так не работают. Никто не полагается на удачу. 

** **

— Пол, скажи мне правду. Почему они тебя ищут?

** **

— Потому что… я им нужен. Я имею отношение к засекреченным инженерным разработкам и этим ценен. Для любой стороны. Я не вскрывал ничьи коды, у меня есть свой, и я настолько привык им пользоваться, что совершенно не подумал, что он может открыть спрятанные файлы. Я хотел узнать о тебе больше, только и всего! Потому что ты… меня заинтересовал, и мне было неясно, чего ждать, и почему ты такой, и что будет дальше, и чего ты хочешь… Я параноик местами и не люблю людей как вид. Но ты — это что-то особенное...

** **

— Ты боялся, что меня специально к тебе подослали?

** **

— Нет, но твоя мотивация до сих пор вгоняет меня в ступор. 

** **

— У меня тоже бывают приступы паранойи, — признался Калбер. — Но провести агента через Меридиан, только чтобы добраться до меня — это чересчур даже для моей подкормленной подозрительности. 

** **

— Хм… То есть за тобой тоже могут прийти? 

** **

— Могут, — пожал плечами Калбер. — И приходили, особенно в первые годы после. Колода странно тасуется. Я жив и занимаюсь любимым делом только потому, что вылечил «друга детства», который когда-то бросил меня умирать. 

** **

— Первые годы после чего? 

** **

Калбер довольно долго просто смотрел на него, видимо, решая, стоит ли рассказывать или нет. 

** **

— Я очень глубоко занимался вопросами аугментации. Киберимпланты — ты наверняка это читал в моем досье. Исследовательский центр на Альфе Центавра занимался разными разработками на эту тему. Там создавали прототипы сложных протезов, в том числе и связанных с полной реконструкцией тела. У меня лично была совсем маленькая команда, и мы двигались немного в другом, узком направлении, пытались сделать чип для коррекции психопаталогий. Изначально задача была утилитарной, но в процессе оказалось сложно остановиться. Отдел работал и до меня, но результат мы получили спустя четыре года моего руководства. Слишком хороший результат. — Калбер устало закрыл глаза. — Не могу больше сидеть, давай отложим сеанс массажа… 

** **

Стамец молча помог ему опуститься обратно на подушку. 

** **

— И что было потом?

** **

— Потом был взрыв, уничтоживший половину лаборатории и прототип. Весь прогресс был утерян.

** **

Стамец переваривал информацию. 

** **

— Резервное копирование?

** **

— О, нет, никаких сохраненных данных. — Калбер улыбнулся. — Я проследил. 

** **

— Почему, Хью? Имплант, контролирующий высшую нервную деятельность — это же… практически новый мир в перспективе! Твое имя вошло бы в историю медицины!

** **

— Моему имени от этого ни тепло, ни холодно. Ты сам сказал, новый мир. Блистательный новый мир, подконтрольный нескольким индивидам, потому что сомневаюсь, что наше изобретение использовали бы чисто в медицинских целях. 

** **

Стамец неверяще покачал головой.

** **

— Невозможно остановить прогресс, Хью. Это как пальцем затыкать дыру в плотине. Оно все равно прорвется, а ты останешься не у дел в лучшем случае, если тебя не переедет потоком. Лучше возглавлять и направлять этот поток, пусть у тебя и будут ограниченные возможности для контроля. Не говоря о сопутствующих признании и деньгах. Даже просто если подумать, куда это может двинуть другие исследования… 

** **

— Мы разное вкладываем в слово прогресс. — У Калбера не было сил спорить.

** **

— Убить собственное детище — это невозможно для настоящего ученого. В конце концов ответ найдет кто-то другой, а ты потеряешь все.

** **

— Что ж, значит, хорошо, что я не настоящий ученый, а просто врач. — Это было сказано таким жестким, четким тоном, что Стамец просто заткнулся. Калбер поморщился, недовольный тем, что повысил голос. — Это всегда вопрос выбора. Возможно, я выиграл для человечества лишние пять лет свободной жизни, не больше, а возможно, этот вариант воссоздать не удастся довольно долго, а к тому времени, как кто-то другой найдет решение, мир изменится. 

** **

— Только с чего ты взял, что мир изменится к лучшему? — не сдержав горечи, спросил Стамец. — Ты слишком много думаешь о том, что будет с другими. Вселенная огромна, а мы слишком мелки, чтобы на что-то повлиять. И она умеет защищаться куда лучше, чем кажется. Твой чип мог принести вред, но и пользы от него было бы не меньше. Неужели тебе не хотелось бы увидеть результаты применения новой технологии? 

** **

На лице Калбера отразилась боль.

** **

— Хотелось. Если ты думаешь, что было просто, ты ошибаешься. Но это было важно. Я приблизительно представляю варианты, куда все могло повернуть. Наш мир не идеален, но в нем есть и много хорошего. Не все вертится вокруг войны и поиска наживы. Есть искусство, жажда исследования, любовь. Человечество заслуживает шанса на выживание даже в том виде, в каком мы сейчас. — Он не глядя перехватил ладонь Стамеца, переплел пальцы. — Ты тоже часть этого мира.

** **

Стамец поднял его руку, прижался к костяшкам пальцев лбом, пряча лицо. Сердце почему-то билось неровно и даже, кажется, болело. Как же он попал с Хью! И что теперь делать? 

** **

— Мне пора к синтезу. Попробуй уснуть, ладно? — попросил он, вставая. 

** **

— Ладно. Не торчи там всю ночь, — вздохнул Калбер. 

** **

Когда лекарство было готово и использовано, Калбер потихоньку начал приходить в себя и выползать из спальни. Стамец пытался его кормить по нескольку раз в день, стоя над душой, с любопытством отслеживая собственные реакции на непривычную роль. Ему нравилось бухтеть и притворно возмущаться, когда Калбер отказывался от очередной порции, нравились искры смеха, что при этом появлялись у того в глазах, нравилось просто смотреть, как он спит, слушать голос. Странно, но обычно такие голоса ему не нравились, здесь же все работало будто бы вопреки его многолетним привычкам.

** **

Они по-прежнему вели себя друг с другом довольно скромно, словно для развития романа у них было все время мира. Стамец панически боялся все испортить и двигался аккуратно, без давления, хотя иногда сдерживаться практически не было сил. Но стоило посмотреть, как Калбера все еще шатает от стенки к стенке, и желание прижать его к той же самой стенке и целоваться взасос менялось на потребность пусть не уложить его в кровать и укутать пледом, но хотя бы маячить рядом и вовремя поймать, если тому откажет координация. К тому же, как бы Стамец не ерошился, он и сам выглядел полным сил только на фоне хозяина дома. Отпуск дорого ему обошелся.

** **

Обычно Стамец уставал даже от интересных ему людей. Многие годы он предпочитал одиночество, и ему требовалось много неприкосновенного личного пространства. Где-то внутри он с опаской ждал, когда лимит будет исчерпан, когда ему захочется запереться в подсобке или сбежать в лес, но Калбер рядом не раздражал. Возможно, он сам раздражал Калбера, но тот не жаловался. 

** **

Сбежать в лес хотелось, но по другим причинам. Трупы прототакситов не давали ему покоя. Нужно было взять образцы у погибших экземпляров, исследовать странную черную взвесь, найти живые образцы. Пусть у него были ограниченные возможности для исследования, но какие-то минимальные наблюдения он мог сделать. Как-то он поделился своими мыслями с Калбером.

** **

— Местные называют эту дрянь «черной ржавчиной». — К удивлению Стамеца, доктору было что об этом сказать. — Только раньше она не была такой агрессивной. 

** **

— Раньше — это насколько? 

** **

— Когда я только перевелся сюда, чертовы пальцы — эти твои грибы — торчали во всех невыжженных зонах. Года три назад что-то случилось, может быть, всплеск радиации, и больше половины из них погибли буквально на глазах. В принципе, я много слышал в последнее время о различных странных мутациях. Только это началось довольно давно, лет десять назад, около того. Возможно, ты слышал про Тарсус Четыре. Запасы целой колонии были уничтожены мутировавшим грибком меньше чем за неделю. Подозревали диверсию, но оказалось, что это неизвестный организм…

** **

Стамец впитывал информацию, как губка. Про Тарсус он слышал — в свое время история заштатной колонии часто всплывала в новостях, но он тогда был полностью поглощен первыми удачными опытами с мицелиевой сетью. Тогда он только учился извлекать из космического мицелия энергию и управлять ею. До создания финального прототипа двигателя «Харона» оставалось еще несколько лет.

** **

— Ты специально занимался этим вопросом? — с любопытством спросил он.

** **

— Нет. Но кое-кто из переживших трагедию пытался потом узнать, что же произошло, — кое-кто из моих пациентов.

** **

— Хм, на Тарсусе разве были выжившие? 

** **

— Да. Местному губернатору, Кодосу, удалось вывезти с планеты половину жителей до того, как пришел приказ о полной зачистке, — боялись биологического заражения. Четыре тысячи — это много… На Цестусе часто вспоминают Тарсус, так что не удивляйся, что я знаю. Биологическое заражение — это триггерная тема для многих местных. Здесь немало людей потеряло близких во время недавней трагедии на Дэлоре. А своего Кодоса там не нашлось.

** **

Стамец вцепился в край стола, за которым сидел. Это название его заставили запомнить накрепко. Он спросил неожиданно ставшим хриплым голосом:

** **

— Какое отношение Цестус имеет к Дэлоре? Это даже не одна звездная система. 

** **

— Колонию на Цестусе основали выходцы с Дэлоры, еще до восстания, конечно. Связи сохранялись все это время. Во время войны многие здесь занимались контрабандой, доставляя припасы повстанцам — за хорошую оплату, конечно. 

** **

— Что именно произошло на Дэлоре? — все так же не контролируя голос, спросил Стамец. 

** **

— У планеты была уникальная система защиты, с энергией проблем не было — ты же слышал про дэлорианский дилитий? Империя могла разнести планету в пыль, но жалко было терять богатые шахты. Война тянулась больше пяти лет. В конце концов Император согласилась подписать договор о мире на не самых унизительных для Дэлоры условиях, у них оставались базовое самоуправление с имперским представительством, флот Империи получал шестьдесят пять процентов добычи дилития. Только это оказалось фарсом. Через несколько месяцев было объявлено о заражении планеты неизвестным организмом — в параллель всплыла история с Тарсусом, часть пищевых запасов и вправду оказалась уничтожена. Империя объявила о необходимости стерилизации планеты. Дэлорианцы приготовились защищать свой дом от атак из космоса, а смерть пришла совсем с другой стороны. Не думаю, что эту тему подробно освещали… — Калбер посмотрел вопросительно. Стамец попытался расслабиться. 

** **

— Нет, точно не освещали, — подтвердил он, сплетая пальцы и укладывая руки на колени. 

** **

— Никто не знает, что за гадость Империя занесла на планету, но эта дрянь поглощала органическую материю с катастрофической скоростью, ее могли остановить только горные цепи и большие водные пространства, но заражение произошло во многих точках. Кто-то успел спастись, но их оказалось очень мало. В столице и крупных городах погибли все в первые же часы. Кто-то успел загрузить в облако видеозаписи этого кошмара. Кто-то из тех, кто не смог сбежать. За неделю Дэлора превратилась в полностью мертвый мир. Все ради каких-то шахт… — Калбер покачал головой, болезненно щурясь. — Не знаю, как планировалось контролировать эту заразу и сколько времени она остается опасной, но сейчас на планете полный карантин. 

** **

Стамец прикусил язык, не позволяя себе никаких комментариев. Ему хотелось сказать, что все было не так, что штамм предназначался для планет не земного типа и для чужеродной флоры, что это первый этап, и последующее облучение и занесение специально созданного бактериального коктейля запустило бы создание новых экосистем… 

** **

— Прости, похоже, тема для тебя болезненная. — Калбер положил ладонь на его сплетенные пальцы. — Если тебе нужно найти живые чертовы пальцы, я покажу, где это. А ты расскажешь, зачем тебе. Если, конечно, это не очередной опасный для жизни секрет, — улыбнулся он.

** **

— Нет, я… — Стамец с благодарностью обхватил его ладонь обеими руками, наслаждаясь теплом и мягкостью кожи. — Это одно из параллельных исследований. Один из редких видов грибов, которые я изучаю, стало невозможно обнаружить в естественной среде. Его и раньше-то нужно было искать, устраивая танцы с бубнами, а теперь и бубны не помогают. Похоже, что родственные виды тоже пострадали, но в чем причина, непонятно. Деградация происходит в слишком разных мирах, и я хочу понять, что между ними общего. Местные гигантские прототакситы как раз из числа родственных видов. 

** **

— Что ж, значит, внесем в планировщик поход в лес. 

** **

— Только когда тебя перестанет шатать. Я не против нести тебя на руках, но мое плечо и бедро еще не готовы к подобным нагрузкам. — Стамец сморщил нос, пряча за шуткой неожиданный прилив нежности. Откуда это только взялось? Он понятия не имел, что способен испытывать чувства из этого спектра. 

** **

— Ты уверен, что поднимал в своей жизни хоть что-то тяжелее стопки ПАДДов? — поддразнил Калбер.

** **

Стамец возмущенно свел брови, вставая, готовый немедленно доказать обратное. Калбер тоже встал с каким-то интригующим блеском в глазах и полуулыбкой. Все получилось как-то само собой: Калбер поймал его на середине пути, перехватывая протянутые руки и переплетая пальцы, придвигая к краю стола бедрами, прижимаясь плотно и однозначно. Стамец втянул воздух от выстрелившей в голову волны возбуждения, пытаясь удержать равновесие под этим неожиданным напором. Там, где тела соприкасались, кожа горела, несмотря на два слоя одежды между ними. Калбер отпустил его руки, одной рукой притягивая к себе за шею, другой сгребая футболку на груди, не давая упасть. Стамец оперся на стол позади себя, закрывая глаза и ловя первые прикосновения губ, запоминая, записывая где-то в глубине своей памяти каждое мимолетное ощущение. Поцелуи были медленные, изучающие, неторопливые, и каждый посылал волну удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. У Калбера были чертовски мягкие губы, и Стамец просто никак не мог оторваться, хотя дышать приходилось урывками, и стоять так было не очень удобно. В конце концов, наплевав на гравитацию и риск грохнуться затылком о столешницу, он обхватил Калбера обеими руками, стискивая почти до боли, забыв про осторожность и доверяя партнеру. Это было какое-то непередаваемое чувство: хотелось обнять его всего, укрыть, присвоить, удержать, слиться в единое целое, наконец — сделать своим его всего, это тело, его охренительные губы, такие живые красивые глаза, его манеру говорить, его мысли, его мягкость и резкость. Стамец начал стонать ему прямо в рот, теряясь в ощущениях и боясь, что кончит прямо тут, от неловких потираний о бедра. Кажется, Калбер тихо смеялся, Стамец не был уверен, потому что в ушах шумело, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Стамец уронил голову ему на плечо, вцепившись руками как клещ. Когда Калбер попытался отстраниться, он протестующе замычал.

— Ты предпочитаешь кухню? Может быть, отложим приключения на жестких поверхностях до другого раза? — Голос у Калбера был мягким — таким же мягким, как его губы. Стамец, не думая, вжался в его тело плотнее, не отпуская от себя.

** **

— Если я тебя отпущу, то взорвусь. Как чеку вырвать из гранаты, — пробормотал он ему в шею, прижимаясь губами к коже, пробуя ее языком. 

** **

— Если ты меня не отпустишь хотя бы на несколько секунд, мы оба взорвемся…

** **

— И никого не останется, чтобы отмыть кухню… 

** **

— Ну же, давай, до кровати четыре метра, — ласково попросил Калбер, целуя его в висок, в волосы — куда получится. 

** **

— Как же далеко! — простонал Стамец и снова впился в его губы.

** **

Следующие несколько минут были полны поцелуев, шипения, стонов во время неловкой попытки добраться до кровати, не разрывая объятий, не отрываясь друг от друга. Стамец прокусил себе губу, когда врезался спиной в косяк, Калбер запнулся за стул, чуть не уронив их обоих на пол. Почти одновременно они пытались высвободиться из одежды и помочь в этом друг другу. Расстегнуть брюки одной рукой или в три руки было одинаково сложной задачей, но вывернуться из футболок, не переставая целоваться, было физически невозможно. Стамец воспользовался секундой передышки, чтобы скользнуть обеими руками под зловредный трикотаж и одним движением потянуть его вверх. Калбер поддался, поднимая руки, и на полпути они застряли, запутавшись в ткани, но снова целуясь, как сумасшедшие. «Дорвался!» — крутилось в голове у Стамеца. Калберу, кажется, точно так же снесло голову, он бормотал что-то ласковое, рычал сквозь зубы на мешающую ткань, терся о его бедра. На кровать они упали практически без одежды: брюки болтались где-то в районе лодыжек, у Стамеца трусы оказались содраны вместе с брюками, но чертова футболка держалась, как последний бастион. Калбер приземлился на него сверху, неудачно врезавшись локтем в ребра, заставив резко выдохнуть и попытаться отстраниться. 

** **

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Калбер, нависая над ним, опираясь на руки. 

** **

— Нет, — соврал Стамец, тут же принявшись восхищенно гладить рельефные, вздувшиеся мускулы на его груди и руках. — Вау!

** **

Калбер рассмеялся.

** **

— Десять лет назад было «вау», сейчас я практически забросил это дело.

** **

— Все равно — вау! — уперся Стамец, скользя руками по торсу, оглаживая спину, забираясь пальцами под резинку трусов сзади и немного спуская их, чтобы удобнее было уложить ладони на ягодицы, вдавливая пальцы в упругую плоть. — Какой… ты… красивый. 

** **

Калбер, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, начал медленно покачиваться на руках вперед и назад, так что их бедра продолжали тереться друг о друга. Стамец беспомощно стонал, пытаясь еще сильнее вдавить его в себя. 

** **

— Я сейчас умру, — выдавил он. 

** **

— Не умрешь, — серьезным, приказным тоном объявил ему Калбер, и Стамец понял, что будет так, как он захочет, где захочет, сколько захочет. Калбер наклонился сильнее, слизнув кровь с прокушенной губы, обвел языком ее контур. Стамец не выдержал, подбил локтем одну его руку, роняя на себя, перекатываясь сверху и снова целуя. 

** **

— Избавься от них, — почти прорычал он, опять натыкаясь на чертовы трусы рукой, почти собственнически сжимая крупный, полностью вставший член через ткань. Калбер что-то промычал ему в губы, пытаясь исполнить просьбу, но это было не так-то просто сделать из-за того же Стамеца, всем весом лежащего на нем. Стамец чертыхнулся, садясь сбоку, сдернул с него трусы, заодно избавился от футболки. Окинув жадным взглядом чуть подрагивающий член, он сдвинулся вниз и взял в рот головку. Калбер, наблюдавший за его манипуляциями, приподнявшись на локтях, при этом запрокинул голову и застонал. Воодушевленный, Стамец опустился сильнее, вбирая член на максимальную глубину. На глазах выступили слезы от попыток бороться с рефлексом, но он продолжал двигать головой, подниматься и опускаться, член скользил по языку, слюны становилось все больше, перед глазами все плыло. Калбер вцепился пальцами в его плечи.

** **

— Медленнее... Пожалуйста, Пол... 

** **

Он попытался двигаться медленнее, но правая рука, на которую он опирался, подломилась, и он упал на бок, вытирая слезы и тихо поскуливая от боли в плече. Калбер, со все еще затуманенным взглядом, хотел что-то спросить, но Стамец снова попытался взять в рот, опираясь на левый локоть, не слишком нагружая больную руку. Калбер настойчиво потянул его вверх, буквально укладывая рядом с собой.

** **

— Сумасшедший, — пробормотал он, целуя его лицо, куда попало. Обхватив ладонью оба члена, он начал медленно дрочить им обоим, ускоряясь с каждой секундой. Стамец просто старался не забывать дышать. Удовольствие накатывало волнами с каждым движением руки. Он накрыл его ладонь своей, задавая темп. Скользко, горячо. Под зажмуренными веками становилось все больше звезд, пока вселенная не взорвалась перед глазами, оставляя его парить в тумане эйфории.

** **

Они долго лежали, просто обнимаясь, потные и липкие, не находя сил отправиться в душ.

** **

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Стамец в теплое плечо. Его услышали. Пальцы погладили сзади по шее. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул. Кажется, он сказал правду. 

** **

*** 

Понедельник настал внезапно. Стамец со своими дневаниями и ночеваниями в подсобке с синтезом немного сбился со счета, в результате проснуться и не найти рядом теплое, сонно дышащее тело стало неприятным шоком. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Он привык с одного раза.

** **

К счастью, Калбер не исчез, ничего не сказав, и, осмотрев дом и выскочив наружу, Стамец нашел его, что-то настраивающим на управляющей панели ховербайка. 

** **

— Ты собираешься ехать _на этом?! _— неверяще выдохнул он, подходя к Калберу. 

Тот усмехнулся.

** **

— И тебе доброе утро!

** **

— Откуда он взялся? У тебя их два?!

** **

— А ты думал, главврач пришлет мне такси на дом в эти дребеня?

** **

— Хью, тебя только-только перестало мотать от стенки к стенке, а ты собираешься залазить на требующий хорошей координации транспорт! 

** **

— Что ты предлагаешь?

** **

— Не ехать. Или… ну не знаю, я поеду с тобой.

** **

— И чем мне это поможет? — Калбер веселился вовсю. — Ночью ты мне скидки на «шатание от стенки к стенке» не делал.

** **

— Это другое, — отмахнулся Стамец. — Благословенная горизонталь и не таких выручала. Хью, я серьезно. Ты можешь свернуть себе шею! — От одной мысли ему стало плохо. Волноваться за кого-то было ему в новинку, и, кажется, из-за этого все ощущалось острее. 

** **

— Со мной все будет в порядке. — Калбер притянул его за шею, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Научись немного доверять. Я не могу остаться, потому что, как бы последние обстоятельства ни изменили мою жизнь, нужно немного думать о будущем. Ты не можешь остаться на Цестусе. Молчи, — оборвал он попытку Стамеца возразить. — Здесь слишком опасно. Тебя нужно переправить в другой мир, где больше людей, где проще затеряться. Раз у тебя нет такой возможности, я попробую что-то сделать со своей стороны. Пол, послушай, это важно. Я не хочу тебя терять. То, что между нами, это… внезапно и рушит все мои планы на жизнь, но, черт побери, пусть так. Лучше сделать и сожалеть, да? Если будет такой шанс, мы уедем вместе. Если нет, я найду тебя позже. Как только смогу.

** **

Стамец неверяще смотрел на него. Это было невероятно, безумно, но так хотелось поверить, что осуществимо. Сам он не позволял себе заглядывать дальше завтрашнего дня. Мысли о будущем кружились в голове туманом, не оформившись ни во что конкретное. «Харон», Лорка, Филиппа — все казалось таким далеким. Словно это было в другой жизни и не с ним. 

** **

— Отсюда я ничего не могу сделать. Чтобы связаться с теми, кто может помочь, мне нужно вернуться в колонию, — почти уговаривал его Калбер. — И хотя бы сделать видимость, что ничего не изменилось, перед Трейси. 

** **

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Стамец замотал головой в противовес словам. — Но это действительно опасно… 

** **

— Я обещаю, что буду осторожен. — Калбер положил ладонь ему на щеку, ласково провел по скуле большим пальцем. 

** **

— Я не понимаю, как ты это делаешь, — признался Стамец, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши и значительная часть крови устремляется к паху. — Мне кажется, что рядом с тобой превращаюсь в булькающую протоплазму. 

** **

— Ладно, только не говори, что не сюсюкаешь с грибами, когда никто не видит, — поддразнил его Калбер. Стамец взвился на месте, возмущенно вскинув брови:

** **

— С чего ты… и вообще… Ты меня с кем-то путаешь! Откуда ты… Никогда в жизни я не…

** **

— Ставлю на это оба уха, — усмехнулся Калбер. Стамец поджал губы, посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом и бросил недовольно:

** **

— Радуйся, твоим ушам ничего не грозит!

** **

Калбер рассмеялся, поцеловал его в щеку. 

** **

— Я знал. 

** **

— Когда ты вернешься? Когда начинать волноваться? — не позволяя себя отвлечь, спросил Стамец.

** **

— Ты уже начал. Я вернусь сегодня. Как только смогу. А если не смогу сегодня, то завтра… 

** **

Стамец почувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо. 

** **

— Эй, перестань! — Калбер сжал его плечо. — Все будет нормально, я тебе обещаю.

** **

Как хотелось в это поверить! 

** **

— Что я буду делать, пока тебя не будет? 

** **

— Будешь искать, где я прятал второй ховербайк, — хмыкнул Калбер. Стамец прищурился.

** **

— А где ты его прятал? Я излазил этот дом вдоль и поперек, здесь нет подвала или схрона, не знаю, как оно называется… 

** **

— Конечно, нет, — закивал Калбер, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший. — Я реплицировал детали и всю ночь собирал ховер. Пока ты спал. 

** **

— Я не спал. — Стамец покачал головой и добавил серьезно: — Я на тебя смотрел. 

** **

Калбер на секунду замер, посмотрел изучающе, но ничего не спросил. 

** **

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он уже совершенно серьезно. 

** **

Это был очень долгий день, полный размышлений. Стамец думал про свои разработки, про мицелиевое ядро, питающее двигатели Харона, про недоизученные проблемы Стеллавиатори. Нет, он не мог все это бросить. Или мог? Он привык к размаху в исследованиях. Делать расчеты на коленке и гоняться за самой элементарной статистикой, не иметь доступа к новейшей аппаратуре, к последним данным — это интересно только первые две недели. Потерять статус… Его боялись, его уважали — бросить это все? С другой стороны, исчезнет вечное ощущение, что над ним висит дамоклов меч, который может грохнуться в любое мгновение. Никаких интриг, заказных убийств, никто не будет требовать от него новые и новые яды, отнимая время от исследований. Хью будет рядом. 

** **

Хью… Стамец не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Они переспали. И не один раз за последние два дня. Что-то внутри должно было успокоиться, разве нет? Разум говорил, что они слишком мало знакомы, чтобы это было чем-то серьезным. Но от подобного предположения внутри поднималась бешеная волна отрицания. Как _ вот это _ может быть чем-то проходящим? Когда внутри все словно ожило. Да он и не знал раньше, что у него есть это самое «внутри». Возможно, поначалу его чувства и были просто интересом и благодарностью красивому доктору, но теперь казалось, что Хью пророс в него насквозь сотнями гифов. Стамец не мог отследить, в какой момент это произошло, как так получилось. 

** **

Нужно было на что-то решаться. В конце концов, варианта было только два: с Хью и без него. Первый казался одновременно и грандиозной ошибкой, и благословением. Он грозил многими сложностями и опасностями, разочарованиями на пути, бесконечными «а что если?». Второй... от него просто опускались руки.

** **

Калбер вернулся в сумерках — живой, усталый, и только тогда Стамец выдохнул и решил. Он поедет с ним, куда бы тот ни собрался, а с проблемами они будут разбираться по мере их возникновения. Когда-нибудь ему придется рассказать о себе. Когда-нибудь. Не сегодня. 

** **

*** 

** **

Это случилось на третий вечер после возвращения Калбера к работе. Стамец не собирался встречать его на пороге, он был занят с микроскопом и спорами черной ржавчины. Правда, он не удержался и кинул взгляд в окно, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке, и тут же вылетел за двери. Калбер уже снял с ховера кого-то и теперь нес на руках в дом. 

** **

— Налей ванну. Быстро, — скомандовал ему доктор. — Холодную. И реплицируй льда. Принеси большой флакон с фиолетовой солью. Третья полка слева от двери в подсобку. 

** **

Стамец бросился выполнять, не задавая вопросов. Калбер уложил человека на кровать, снял с него обувь, стянул плотный комбинезон, снял показания трикодера. Вода набиралась, Стамец выгребал из комнатного репликатора лед, краем глаза заглядывая в спальню. Кажется, это была девушка, совсем подросток, худая и нескладная. На ее коже с каждой секундой все яснее проступала сетка фиолетовых капилляров. 

** **

— Лед в воду. Соль тоже. Всю, — приказал Калбер, снова подхватывая тело на руки и направляясь в ванную. Стамец исполнил мгновенно. От фиолетовой соли в воздухе появился странный запах чего-то пряного, а вода стала густо-малиновой. Калбер осторожно опустил девушку — теперь точно было видно, что это девушка, — в ванную, окунул ее с головой и усадил, чтобы она могла дышать, но как можно большая площадь кожи оставалась под водой. — Сможешь ее подержать? — спросил он, и Стамец послушно пристроился на край, придерживая девушку за плечо, не давая соскользнуть полностью. Калбер принес какую-то мазь, опустился на колени рядом с ванной и принялся втирать сильно пахнущую субстанцию в виски девушки.

** **

— Кто это? — не выдержал Стамец. — Что произошло?

** **

— Несчастный случай на работе, — процедил сквозь зубы Калбер. — Ты знаешь, что представителям других видов закрыт целый ряд профессий, особенно связанный с ответственной работой. Она, — он показал на девушку подбородком, не переставая втирать лекарство, — работает в администрации колонии, мелкая сошка, но с некоторым доступом. Это она предупредила меня о проверке, узнала о ней по каким-то своим каналам. И при этом она захианка минимум на четверть, хотя я ставлю на половину. У захианцев очень схожий с человеческим геном, иногда без специального оборудования не отличишь. Но некоторые вещества, безобидные для людей, для них смертельны. Кто-то провел в административных корпусах санобработку с применением АрЭс-сорок. А эта идиотка, осознавая, что происходит, полчаса сидела на совещании, не хотела себя выдать. Я не мог отвезти ее в больницу, слишком много нужно было бы объяснять... Боюсь, ей тоже срочно нужно уехать. Фиолетово-синие разводы начали проявляться еще до того, как я ее забрал. Кто-то наверняка обратил внимание. А если это было сделано намеренно, то ей точно грозит разбирательство и тюрьма за подделку документов. Благо, до той рукой подать.

** **

Девушка еле слышно застонала, потихоньку начиная приходить в себя.

** **

— Вы друзья? — осторожно спросил Стамец.

** **

— Она... была нашим шансом покинуть Цестус. У нее какие-то связи с бывшим сопротивлением. Я помогал им немного — чисто медицинское, черт, я любому бы помогал, если бы мог. Она обещала дать ответ сегодня. Ей чертовски повезло, что я успел приехать к тому моменту, когда она вышла на перерыв "подышать".

** **

— То есть, ты просто забрал ее и увез. Если дело серьезно, ее будут искать. А ты просто взял и... — Стамец неверяще покачал головой.

** **

— Что мне оставалось делать? — сорвался Калбер. — Я не знаю, где ее дом. Больница сейчас под особым наблюдением. Ей становилось все хуже, а здесь есть все для подобных случаев. Нужно было ее бросить? Надеюсь, санобработка — это случайность. И меня никто не видел, мы старались не светить наше знакомство. Видимо, она поняла, что дело плохо, и прислала сообщение о встрече. Я даже имени ее не знаю!

** **

— Она знала, кого просить о помощи, — проскрипел зубами Стамец. — Ладно, будем надеяться, что ты прав, и это случайности. А если нет, то никто не свяжет ее имя и твое. Потому что в противном случае…

** **

— Договаривай! Потому что в противном случае я подставил тебя!

— Нет! Ты себя подставил, идиот! Но с кем я вообще разговариваю!

Девушка распахнула глаза и задергалась в ванной, расплескивая воду, скинула руку Стамеца и попыталась вскочить.

** **

— Тише, тише, все хорошо! — Калбер мгновенно вернул себе самообладание, поймал ее и прижал к себе, успокаивая. — Вы в безопасности. Среди друзей.

** **

Она выдохнула и попыталась медленно дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Калбер мягко поглаживал ее по спине.

** **

— У вас был толианский криз, мы купировали проявления, до фатальной стадии не дошло. Вы вовремя оттуда ушли.

** **

— Спасибо, доктор, — тихо сказала она. — Простите, я не знала, что мне делать.

** **

— Вам нужно полежать в ванной еще с час, пока не восстановится баланс солей. Потом как следует выспаться. А утром вы будете как новенькая. Давайте, я помогу вам... — Он наклонился, помогая ей соскользнуть обратно в воду. На его куртке остались малиновые разводы. — Это Пол, он здесь живет. И это про него я вам говорил.

** **

Девушка чуть повернулась, взявшись за бортики ванной, чтобы посмотреть на Стамеца. Тот выдавил из себя улыбку, может, не очень дружелюбную, но для начала должно было сойти. При виде его улыбки девушка вскрикнула и опять попыталась выскочить из ванной, на этот раз окатив малиновой водой и его тоже.

** **

— Ну, прекрасно, — буркнул он, встряхиваясь, но футболку с брюками было уже не спасти.

** **

— Что он здесь делает?!

** **

— Тише! Пожалуйста... Как вас зовут? Как-то на "Ш", я слышал... — мягким тоном начал Калбер.

** **

— Шасси. — Девушка дрожала.

** **

— Шасси, это Пол, мой друг, он не причинит вам вреда.

** **

— Привет, Шасси. Я Пол, — Стамец протянул ей руку, внося свою лепту в налаживание контакта. — Я не очень дружелюбный, но обычно не кусаюсь. Только в крайних случаях, — добавил он и кинул мимолетный взгляд на Калбера. Тот подавил улыбку.

** **

— Вы... я знаю, кто вы! — бросила она испуганно. Стамец застыл на секунду, затем убрал руку, потянулся за полотенцем и стал стирать с лица воду, выигрывая себе время справиться с паникой. Если сейчас утопить эту девчонку — будет слишком подозрительно?

** **

— Вообще-то, нас раньше не представляли друг другу, — протянул он, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле. — Но если мы знакомы, прекрасно. Я вас не помню.

** **

— Стамец, — выплюнула она. — Убийца.

** **

— Шасси, — мягко вмешался Калбер. — Успокойся, пожалуйста. Ты что-то путаешь... 

** **

Он шагнул к ней, но поскользнулся на выплеснувшейся воде, неловко взмахнул руками, падая. Стамец кинулся к нему, пытаясь поймать на лету, падая вместе с ним, обнимая, не давая ему удариться о край ванной.

** **

— О, черт! — простонал он с пола, мысленно проверяя, все ли кости у него на месте. — Хью, ты цел? Ничего не сломал?

** **

— Да. Я в порядке, — пробормотал Калбер, садясь и обегая его взглядом. Взяв Стамеца за руку, он стал изучать неприятную ссадину на локте. — Красиво стесал, — вздохнул он. — А у меня нет с собой регенератора.

** **

Стамец зашипел сквозь зубы от прикосновения.

** **

— Ничего, зарастет. Бывало хуже!

** **

— Да, бывало, — признал Калбер, вставая и протягивая ему руку. Стамец принял помощь и, встав, быстро обнял его. Сердце продолжало колотиться, как сумасшедшее.

** **

— Не делай так больше, — тихо попросил он.

** **

— Это был красивый бросок. Ты точно не играл в регби в свое время?

** **

— Я играл в карты. И в бейсбол, если хочешь знать. Лет так... двадцать пять назад. — Стамец мимолетно коснулся поцелуем его виска и тут же отступил, вспоминая, что они не одни.

** **

Девушка стояла в ванной статуей пурпурной Немезиды и смотрела на них во все глаза. Калбер тоже вспомнил про нее и напрягся. Про остальное он тоже вспомнил.

** **

— Шасси, ты... Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас сложно сосредоточиться, но не нужно... — он растерянно посмотрел на Стамеца. — Может, в мире много Стамецев, но с таким определением рядом я эту фамилию слышал по отношению только к одному человеку. И ты не можешь его знать. Это просто невозможно. Где ты могла его видеть? Это слишком засекреченная информация…

** **

Стамец стоял, и у него холодели руки. «Если он спросит сейчас мою фамилию, я не смогу солгать», — крутилось у него в голове.

** **

— Пол, ты, возможно, не знаешь, но Стамец, тот самый, стоит за гибелью жизни на Дэлоре, про которую я рассказывал…

** **

Калбер говорил, а Стамецу казалось, что он падает и падает в какую-то черную дыру.

** **

— Пол, ведь это не может иметь отношения к тебе? — с какой-то недоусмешкой спросил Калбер. Стамец открыл рот, чтобы развеять все его подозрения и не смог выдавить ни звука. Только представить, как изменится взгляд Калбера, если он скажет правду... В горле пересохло. Он закашлялся.

** **

— Я ошиблась, простите, — раздался какой-то жалкий голос со стороны ванной. Девушка тихонько скользнула в воду и откинула голову на бортик. — Значит, час отмокать, а потом спать... Спасибо. Простите, что от меня столько беспокойства.

** **

Стамец недоверчиво уставился на девушку. Она ответила насупленным взглядом.

** **

— Простите, я не хотела вас оскорбить. Мне действительно показалось... Простите.

** **

— Пол, нам надо переодеться, — вернул его к реальности голос Калбера. Тот смотрел на него задумчиво, но не подозрительно. — И что-то сделать с твоим локтем. Сильно болит?

** **

Стамец позволил себя увести, напоследок кинув взгляд на девушку. Она следила за ним из-под приспущенных ресниц.

** **

Час спустя Шасси, закутанная в свежереплицированный халат, ужинала вместе с ними. Теперь она уже не выглядела такой маленькой и уязвимой. Цвет кожи вернулся в норму, высушенные волосы лежали аккуратными русыми локонами вокруг вполне канонически красивого лица.

** **

Она согласилась с Калбером, что ей нельзя возвращаться и лучше всего покинуть планету. К радости доктора выяснилось, что у нее были хорошие для него новости, и она могла помочь с эвакуацией с Цестуса. На частном шаттле, слишком маленьком, чтобы его засекли отслеживающие спутники, они должны были долететь до перевалочной космической базы на нейтральной территории, где пересесть на другой транспорт.

** **

— Только там осталось два места. Видимо, одно мне нужно оставить для себя. — Было видно, как ее смущает необходимость отменять собственные договоренности. — Но вы же изначально просили — по возможности для двоих. Здесь еще останутся люди, которые смогут вам потом помочь, я сообщу ваши координаты, с вами свяжутся. Вы часто выручали нас, доктор. У нас многие вам благодарны. Вас никто не бросит.

** **

Калбер посмотрел на Стамеца, тот не сводил взгляда со стручковой фасоли в своей тарелке, мысленно взвешивая вероятности будущего.

** **

— Когда вылет? — спросил он.

** **

— Завтра вечером. Я скажу координаты посадки. Это на Меридиане. После захода солнца туда можно будет добраться через каньоны.

** **

Стамеца перекосило. Это место пугало его до чертиков.

** **

— Что ж, значит, завтра вы полетите вдвоем, — вздохнул Калбер.

** **

— Я никуда не полечу, — отрезал Стамец. — Я не оставлю тебя тут одного, да и этот шаттл не внушает доверия. Тебя эти люди уважают. С чего бы им распространять свое хорошее отношение и на меня?

** **

— Оставаясь тут, ты подвергаешь опасности нас обоих.

** **

— Неужели? А ты себя не подвергаешь опасности на ежедневной основе? — В голосе Стамеца хватало желчи, чтобы испортить ужин все троим. — Нет, Хью. Я не лечу. Ты не можешь меня заставить. Ты можешь только выгнать меня на этот чертов Меридиан и там оставить, в надежде, что я полезу в этот шаттл ради спасения собственной шкуры. Не полезу, не надейся. Буду возвращаться пешком…

** **

— Я не стану тебя отправлять силой. — Калбер выместил раздражение на фасоли в тарелке. — Хотя иногда очень хочется ее применить. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я способен тебя принудить делать то, что ты не хочешь? Если ты так думаешь, может, тебе стоит уехать в любом случае, потому что я не понимаю, что нам вообще делать вместе.

** **

Стамец так надавил на вилку, что она погнулась. Минуту они молчали. Шасси бесшумно ела свой ужин.

** **

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Стамец. — Я идиот. Если хочешь, я уйду куда-нибудь, в лес, к грибам, но уехать без тебя — даже не проси. Без тебя это теряет всякий смысл. И ты просто не можешь представить, насколько. — Он поднялся. — Приятного аппетита. Мне нужно проветриться.

** **

Снаружи наступал вечер. До захода солнца оставался еще где-то час, но тени уже стали длиннее и ветер привычно сменил направление. Стамец прислонился к стене дома и смотрел на кроны деревьев, раскрашенных в этот час во все оттенки красного — всего лишь иллюзия, отражение солнечного света, но лес теперь казался охваченным пожаром. Внутри было тоже горячо и дымно. Он потер слезящиеся глаза.

** **

— Я обещал показать тебе живые чертовы пальцы. — Калбер встал рядом, чуть касаясь плечом. — У нас есть около часа, здесь не очень далеко, можем успеть дойти и даже вернуться не в полной темноте.

** **

— Это предложение мира или намек, что мне пора присматривать место в лесу, где строить хижину?

** **

Калбер, не глядя, взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

** **

— Это гарантия, что я не собираюсь переделывать тебя под себя. Я сказал Шасси, что отвезу ее завтра по координатам. И что потом мы будем искать способ уехать вместе.

** **

— Хью... Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — начал Стамец, собираясь с силами.

** **

— Скажи.

** **

Стамец выдохнул, сдуваясь. Сил признаться явно не хватало.

** **

— Потом. Сперва покажи мне лес.

** **

Калбер начал улыбаться спустя пять минут, как они отправились в дорогу. Вообще-то, он должен был показывать путь и что-то объяснять, но Стамец не затыкался, и это было... мило. Он комментировал местные формы, цвета, отмечал адаптировавшиеся растения других миров, что-то вещал про прототакситы, а уж когда они наткнулись на первый живой гигантский гриб, его восторг оказался таким заразительным, что Калберу приходилось прятать усмешку. Несколько минут Стамец приплясывал с трикодером около этого экземпляра, затем, как собака, учуявшая добычу, направился дальше, переходя от гриба к грибу.

** **

— Пол, нам пора.

** **

— Нет, не пора. Я только начал.

** **

— Нам нужно вернуться до темноты.

** **

— Кровать все равно занята, — пожал Стамец плечами и скрылся за развесистым кустом чего-то, напоминающего папоротник.

** **

— Я серьезно, Пол. Остановись. Стоп. — Калберу пришлось его догонять. — Здесь начинается опасная зона. Дальше я не ходил, потому что тут куча зарослей майовки, и, поверь, ты не хочешь узнать, что это.

** **

— Боже мой... — Стамец смотрел куда-то в глубину леса, где в сгустившихся сумерках видны были отблески чего-то серебристого. — Хью, ты не поверишь... Неужели это она?

** **

Он сорвался с места и полетел вперед, не разбирая дороги, игнорируя предупреждающие крики в спину. Он пролетел через ложбину, прорвался через заросли чего-то, напоминающего крапиву, и остановился только на краю просвета в лесу, небольшой поляны, от которой исходило сияние.

** **

Интуиция его не подвела — здесь, под первыми появляющимися звездами кружили споры Стеллавиатори, превращая лес в поистине сказочное место. Сами грибы переливались перламутром и колыхались в своем темпе, никак не связанном с движением воздуха. Эти необычные грибы даже в такой, осязаемой форме, жили словно одновременно в нескольких мирах.

** **

— Хью, это чудо, — Стамец счастливо рассмеялся. — В этой жопе мира растут Стеллавиатори. Плюют на статистику и неправильный состав почвы и просто растут…

** **

Хью только-только добрался до него, даже в сумерках было видно, как он посерел от волнения.

** **

— Ты идиот! Когда-нибудь у меня будет из-за тебя инсульт! — бросил он, осторожно беря Стамеца за руку и изучая кожу. Стамец вскрикнул — прикосновение обожгло невыносимой болью. — Идиот! Так и есть! Я же предупреждал! Отек будет сходить месяц, а болевой синдром не притупляется ничем. Снимай штаны!

** **

— Вот так сразу? — На глазах у Стамеца выступили слезы. Эйфория от встречи со Стеллой притупляла боль, но не настолько.

** **

— Нужно проверить, не пробилась ли майовка через ткань.

** **

Стамец попробовал расстегнуть ремень — пальцы не пострадали, а вот тыльная сторона ладоней — по ней словно шлифовальной машиной прошлись. Кожа потрескалась и начала кровоточить. Калбер сам занялся его брюками.

** **

— Хью, разве они не прекрасны?

** **

— Если ты про свои ноги... — пробормотал Хью, стоя перед ним на коленях и ощупывая кожу. Под правым коленом обнаружился внушительный пострадавший участок. Когда Хью дошел до него, Стамец вскрикнул и упал на землю, приземлившись на локти, интуитивно пытаясь сохранить кисти неприкосновенными. Что-то вроде мха немного смягчило удар, но не полностью.

** **

— Больно, — простонал Стамец.

** **

— Как я теперь тебя потащу обратно?! — В голосе Калбера сквозило отчаяние. — Ты это специально? Чтобы не ехать?

** **

— Клянусь тебе! Это все она! — Стамец ткнул пальцем в ближайшие заросли Стеллы.

** **

— Пол, я схожу за лекарствами, но пытаться сейчас в темноте возвращаться вдвоем — это слишком рискованно. Я не донесу…

** **

— А идти куда-то в темноте в одиночку — не рискованно. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Просто побудь со мной.

** **

— Тебе же больно, Пол. Я видеть не могу, когда ты…

** **

— Умоляю, Хью, просто не уходи! — В голос прорвалось слишком много чувства, и Калбер удивленно замер рядом.

** **

— Пол, ты в порядке? Настолько плохо…

** **

Стамец прижал его к себе обеими руками, то ли смеясь, то ли плача.

** **

— Мне очень плохо. И мне очень хорошо. Посмотри вокруг, Хью. Это восхитительно!

** **

В свете проявившихся двух лун поляна приобрела поистине фантастический вид. Споры блестели и переливались, свободно паря в воздухе. Калбер отстранился и, кажется, впервые посмотрел вокруг.

** **

— Прошу тебя. — Стамец поцеловал его в уголок губ, промахнувшись. — Не оставляй меня. Даже если у тебя будут для этого причины.

** **

— Пол, что с тобой?

** **

Стамец снова попытался поцеловать его, на этот раз удачнее.

** **

— А ты не догадываешься? — прошептал он Калберу в губы. Тот ответил на поцелуй и позволил уложить себя на мох.

** **

— Эндорфиновая блокада? — чуть улыбнулся он, разглядывая лицо Стамеца, поглаживая пальцами брови, складку на лбу. Стамец счастливо вздохнул, крепче прижимая его к себе. Спать в эту ночь он не собирался.

** **

Утром Стамец проснулся и долго боялся открыть глаза. Все тело болело от непривычной твердости «кровати». События прошедшей ночи вспоминались частично и казались сном.

** **

— Пол…

** **

— Я не сплю.

** **

— Нам надо вернуться. Тебе лучше?

** **

Стамец осторожно пошевелил руками. Боль оставалась, но была терпимой.

** **

— Думаю, мы дойдем.

** **

Калбер помог ему подняться и одеться.

** **

— Пол... Что ты хотел мне сказать вчера?

** **

Стамец посмотрел на прощание на Стеллавиатори, перевел взгляд на Калбера.

** **

— Только то, что я люблю тебя.

** **

*** 

** **

Они уже подходили к дому, когда Стамец дернул Калбера в сторону, роняя в заросли коричневого псевдопапоротника, прижимая ладонь к губам. Несколько минут они лежали неподвижно, пока еле различимый жужжащий звук поискового дрона не исчез окончательно.

** **

— Нельзя возвращаться, — констатировал Стамец. — Они наверняка уже в доме. Черт, черт, черт…

** **

— Там Шасси…

** **

— Забудь про девчонку! Ее наверняка уже схватили и, может, даже выпотрошили мозги.

** **

— Я должен вернуться, — Калбер лихорадочно соображал, что можно сделать. — Если она прислушалась к моим словам, то ее не найдут в доме. У захианцев слух в десять раз превосходит человеческий, она могла успеть спрятаться, а я показал ей место, которое не берут никакие сканеры. Пол, послушай, — Калбер схватил его за предплечья, — если они никого не найдут, то станут прочесывать лес вокруг. Дрон точно засек наши тепловые показатели. Я смогу убедить их, что бродил по лесу один. У меня особый статус, старая протекция, которая пока защищала меня от крупных проблем. Я отобьюсь, Трейси поможет. У нее тоже неплохие связи. Но вам с Шасси нужно будет улетать.

** **

— Нет! — Стамец замотал головой. — Перестань пытаться спасти меня! Мне это не нужно! Как бы я хотел…

** **

— Нет времени. — Калбер подхватил его под локоть и потащил за собой через лес. — Я покажу, где прятал ховер. Это естественного происхождения разлом в породе, которая так сильно фонит, что сбивает любую поисковую аппаратуру. Разлом глубоко уходит под землю. Я играл в конспиратора и довел проход до дома, как только переехал сюда. Шасси должна быть там, в подвале, на другом конце прохода. Уведи ее из подвала. Я постараюсь задержать их. В проходе есть пара мест, где можно обрушить потолок, чтобы не было связи с домом. Даже если они доберутся до подвала... Переждете в разломе, пока все не кончится. Дождетесь, когда все уедут, заберете ховер, доберетесь до координат. Пол, прошу тебя, не говори ничего! — Калбер остановился, взял его лицо в ладони, вглядываясь в глаза. — Ты справишься, все сойдется, мы когда-нибудь встретимся. В маленьком кафе на периферии университетского городка на Альфе Центавра. Какой там кофе, Пол, ты не представляешь! Единственное кафе, где не крутят никакую музыку и не включают официальные новости... Если хозяин не сменился за семь лет. Пожалуйста, Пол. Вытащи Шасси с Цестуса. У нас у всех только одна жизнь…

** **

Стамец не мог возражать, пока его целовали. Надо было заканчивать эту мелодраму, он знал, что должен делать, но не мог, просто не мог отказаться от света в этих глазах. 

** **

— Здесь, — пробормотал Калбер, показав на увитый лианами склон разлома, сжал плечо Пола и быстро пошел прочь.

** **

— Нет, — прошептал ему вслед Стамец. В голове без остановки просчитывались варианты. Может быть, все действительно сложится? Он сможет покинуть Цестус и вытащить Калбера, воспользовавшись своими связями, но не раскрывая свою личность перед ним? Потому что, если он скажет, кто он, никакого «потом» не будет. Или будет? Насколько Калбер успел к нему привязаться? Сможет ли он привыкнуть к мысли…

** **

На автомате Стамец зашарил между лианами в поисках прохода. Зеленый ковер казался целостным и очень жестким. Пещера оказалась узкой, меньше метра в ширину, и в глубине сужалась еще сильнее. Там же обнаружился короткий фонарик с половинной батареей, что было очень кстати. Стамец не был уверен, что рискнул бы лезть в темноту, не зная, что там ждет. В некоторых местах приходилось опускаться на корточки и протискиваться сквозь щели, которые стали бы непроходимыми, если бы он сохранил прежний вес. Стамец упрямо двигался вперед. В конце его встретила дюраниевая плита. Пришлось постараться, чтобы чуть сдвинуть ее.

** **

В подвале светил аварийный фонарь, давая минимум света. Встать в рост тут не было возможности, потолок нависал слишком низко. В углу было сложено какое-то оборудование, детали. Шасси сидела у стены, прижимая к груди кухонный нож и огромными глазами следила, как Стамец выбирается из прохода.

** **

— Где доктор? — шепотом спросила она.

** **

— Снаружи. Что произошло? — Стамец попытался стереть грязь и пот с лица.

** **

— Они пришли около получаса назад. Я ничего не знаю, я забилась в эту нору сразу, как услышала приближение дронов. Они ищут доктора и меня. Вокруг дома несколько военных, трое сейчас потрошат кухню и спальню. Они все уже осмотрели и ничего не нашли. Возможно, они просто уйдут и мы успеем исчезнуть? 

** **

— Возможно… 

** **

— Зачем вы-то прячетесь? Там же ваши люди! Зачем вы втянули доктора во все это? Что он вам сделал? 

** **

— Ты ошиблась…

** **

— Нет, не ошиблась. Вы совсем не изменились после Бункера, только взгляд не такой затравленный. Не бойтесь, я ничего больше не скажу доктору. Это слишком жестоко. Просто дайте нам уйти, пожалуйста! Я же вижу, что он вам дорог! Не знаю, как так случилось, что с вами было после той записи… 

** **

— Ты была там… — он на секунду зажмурился, переживая воспоминания того дня. — Я тебя не помню… 

** **

— Трой отправил меня с базы в тот же день после записи, сказал, что я еще не готова, что это война, но мне на ней не место, не справляюсь… Вы не можете лететь с нами, даже если бы шаттл мог увезти нас всех. Трой знает вас, Синтик вас видел. Вас убьют, как только вы приблизитесь. Стамец, Пол, если вам хотя бы чуть-чуть не все равно, отпустите нас!.. — Она застыла, словно прислушиваясь. Стамец тоже замер. — Доктор... о нет! 

** **

— Что ты слышишь?

** **

— Вы позволили ему вернуться в дом?! Вы не заставили его спрятаться? Но почему?! Почему он, а не вы!.. 

** **

Стамеца окатило холодной волной ужаса. 

** **

— Они его не слушают, они его совсем не слушают. — Она зажала уши руками и зажмурилась. — Ненавижу эти уши.

** **

— Что они делают? — Он больно схватил ее за запястье. Девушка замотала головой.

** **

— Он точно скажет, где мы, он не сможет…

** **

— Шасси, я ничего не слышу, — почти взмолился Стамец.

** **

— Там тамбур, — она ткнула пальцем в стену, в еще одну плиту. — Возможно, оттуда даже вы услышите, там нет такой изоляции... Пол, мне нужно уходить, он точно скажет, а если меня не найдут, у них не будет формального повода... Хотя, кажется, им даже не нужен повод…

** **

— Уходи по проходу. Забери фонарь. Это не очень далеко. Не выходи из пещеры, пока точно не будешь уверена… Там дроны… 

** **

— Что вы собираетесь сделать?

** **

— Я... сейчас. Одну минуту. Уходи немедленно.

** **

— Пол…

** **

Стамец, не слушая ее, выполз в тамбур. Здесь было темно, ни лучика света не пробивалось снаружи, но действительно кое-что было слышно. В доме что-то падало, что-то разбивалось, несколько голосов говорили, слов было не разобрать, но очень отчетливо был слышен крик. Стамец ткнулся лбом в пол. Какой он идиот! Альфы Центавра ему захотелось! Тихого кафе, завтраков в постель, секса по любви! Он шарил вслепую по стене, пытаясь найти способ открыть проход, а жуткий, захлебывающийся болью крик все продолжался. Наконец, Стамецу удалось вытащить камень и вывалиться в подсобку, наделав достаточно шума, но за надрывными криками этого никто не услышал. Словно вытащенный из берлоги медведь, он ввалился в кухню, сбив стоящего в двери охранника.

** **

— Прекратить! — прохрипел он, задыхаясь, цепляясь за косяк, пытаясь выпрямиться. В помещении не было ни одной целой вещи, даже репликатор успели вырвать из стены. Лицо Калбера, лежащего на полу со скованными за спиной руками, было разбито в фарш.

** **

Охранники отмерли, и Стамеца профессионально сбили на пол, заламывая руки. Какой-то офицер с испачканными в крови руками с интересом посмотрел на него, наклонив голову. Калбер закашлялся, сплевывая кровь.

** **

— Я вас всех уничтожу! — зашипел Стамец. От его тона веяло арктическим холодом. Его жестко вздернули на ноги. — Вы все тут пойдете на корм скоту. И Лорка, и Император не оставят от вас мокрого места!

** **

Охранник ударил его в живот, заставляя согнуться пополам.

** **

— Какое любопытное явление! — ухмыльнулся офицер, подбирая с пола кухонное полотенце и вытирая об него руки. — Откуда ты взялся? Значит, тут совершенно негде спрятаться, так, доктор? — Он походя пнул скорчившееся тело и подошел к Стамецу. — Кто тут у нас?

** **

— Идентификационный номер альфа десять шесть сорок один пи восемьсот сорок семь код черный, — почти злорадно объявил Стамец, сверля офицера глазами. — Прогоните вашу базу, лейтенант. Я выше вас по рангу. Немедленно сворачивайте операцию.

** **

— Может быть, тебе еще кофе сварить? — улыбнулся офицер, насмешливо обводя его взглядом, посмотрел на охранников и одним резким движением сломал ему нос. Стамец даже не успел вскрикнуть. Перед глазами потемнело. 

** **

— Это было очень зря, лейтенант. Очень недальновидный поступок, — просипел он, чувствуя кровь на губах. Калбер на полу пытался сдвинуться. Стамец чувствовал на себе его взгляд, пусть один глаз у него основательно заплыл, но второй не отрывался от его лица. — Вас я лично пущу на эксперименты, если вы позволите себе еще хоть одно лишнее движение.

** **

— Лейтенант, — раздалось испуганное из угла кухни, где какой-то энсин возился с ПАДДом. — Вы должны это увидеть. Простите.

** **

Офицер прищурился и отошел к энсину, кинув на Стамеца нехороший взгляд. Минуту он изучал что-то на ПАДДе, лицо у него постепенно вытягивалось и менялось в цвете. Спустя минуту, забрав ПАДД у энсина, он вернулся к Стамецу и сунул планшет ему под нос. 

** **

— Кроме идентификационного номера нам нужен подтверждающий код. Полагаю, вы знаете его наизусть? Там тридцать символов, — с вызовом, приглушенным опасением, произнес офицер.

** **

— Тридцать семь, лейтенант, — бросил Стамец, демонстративно сплевывая кровь ему под ноги. — И естественно, я знаю его наизусть. Это первое, что заставили меня вызубрить, когда Император перевел меня на «Харон». 

** **

По знаку офицера ему освободили руки, и он, морщась, набрал длинную цепочку символов. Лейтенант заглядывал в ПАДД, видимо, все еще не веря окончательно, что звезды от него отвернулись. Когда последний символ встал на место и вышло предупреждающее сообщение с подтверждением идентификации, лейтенант отступил. Его лицо потеряло все краски.

** **

— Я выполнял свой долг перед Империей, вы должны понять… — пробормотал он. — Но что вы делаете здесь, в таком виде...

** **

— Где, как и с кем я провожу свой отпуск, вас не касается, — оскалился Стамец, выпрямляясь до боли в спине и расправляя плечи. Все присутствующие в помещении военные просто молча вскинули руки в салюте. Стамец даже не потрудился им ответить. Тяжело дыша, он опустился на колени рядом с Калбером, изучая повреждения встревоженным взглядом. — Все будет хорошо, обещаю, — пробормотал он, осторожно касаясь его виска. Калбер закрыл глаза.

** **

Раздался свист фазерного выстрела, тело лейтенанта грохнулось на пол. Стамец вскинул голову.

** **

— Он поднял руку на вышестоящего офицера, — с воодушевлением отрапортовал энсин, опуская оружие. — Ждем ваших приказов, лейтенант-коммандер. 

** **

Стамец поднялся. 

** **

— Сворачивайте операцию. Ничего здесь не трогать. Его — срочно в больницу. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы лично будете отвечать. 

** **

По лицу энсина пробежала судорога страха, кажется, он уже был не рад, что взял инициативу на себя. Тем не менее под его руководством все мгновенно пришло в движение. Калбера с осторожностью, словно хрустального, погрузили в единственный флаер. Стамец сел рядом, взял его за руку. Флаер свечкой поднялся в небо. Пилот вел плавно, показывая все свое мастерство. Калбер с усилием вытащил ладонь из пальцев Стамеца, глядя куда-то в потолок. Стамец зажмурился от боли, отвернулся. Больше до самого приземления он не пытался к нему прикоснуться. 

** **

Когда они приземлились на площадке больницы, их уже ждали. Стамец узнал Трейси, она деловито отдавала короткие приказы, пока избитое тело перемещали на носилки, и даже не посмотрела в его сторону. Другой врач с почтением отвел его внутрь, где за полчаса привел в порядок его нос, свел гематомы и ссадины, обработал ожоги от майовки и вколол обезболивающее, хотя Стамец и не просил. Что он точно не мог вылечить, так это тупую ноющую боль в районе сердца, которая мешала дышать полной грудью. 

** **

Пару часов спустя, отмытый, тщательно выбритый, в идеально подогнанной форме он стоял перед экраном дальней связи. Голографических проекторов для этого на Цестус не завезли. 

** **

Соединение произошло не сразу, и пару минут Стамец бездумно пялился в черный экран. У него вообще словно что-то отрезало внутри, и кроме постоянного давления за грудиной, он не чувствовал ничего. Из госпиталя сообщили, что с Калбером все в порядке, восстановительные мероприятия займут несколько часов, никаких неустранимых повреждений. Стамец собирался отправиться туда, как бы страшно ему не было, но сперва нужно было разобраться с вызовом. 

** **

Лорка смотрел с экрана с любопытством.

** **

— Пол, наконец-то! Ты заставил себя поискать. Хотел отсидеться в дребенях? Шучу. Вижу, ты бодр и готов к покорению новых вершин? 

** **

— Ты не слишком активно меня искал, Гэбриэл. С твоими-то возможностями можно было вытащить меня из неприятностей давным-давно. 

** **

— Прости, тебя очень хорошо искали, дело было под моим личным контролем. Но в конечном итоге мне доложили, что эта кучка психов с Дэлоры тебя прикончила. — Лорка развел руками. — Хотя я подозревал, что специалист такого уровня, как ты, выберется, что бы там ни говорили источники. 

** **

— Мне просто повезло, Гэбриэл. И источники могли оказаться правы. — Стамец вскинул голову, прищурившись. — Но не будем о грустном. Как твои дела? Как продвигаются твои планы? 

** **

— Гигантскими шагами, Пол. — Лорка добродушно улыбнулся. — Но это не тема для разговоров по дальней связи. Филиппе уже доложили, что ты объявился. Она жаждет тебя видеть. Думаю, в ближайшие месяцы она шагу тебе не даст ступить с «Харона». Что же, думаю, ты с пользой их проведешь, с пользой для себя и для нас. Мы будем на орбите через пять часов, я заберу тебя. Будь готов. 

** **

Стамец отсалютовал Лорке, почтительно склонив голову, и только когда экран погас, устало опустил руку. Больше отговорок, чтобы оттягивать визит в больницу, у него не было.

** **

Как оказалось, он едва успел. Они практически столкнулись в дверях. Калбер собирался покинуть территорию больницы, и никто в свете последних событий не решался ему воспрепятствовать. Увидев Стамеца при всех регалиях, он замер. Стамец тоже остановился, чувствуя себя раздутым воздушным шаром, который может взорваться от одного прокола. Форма помогала сохранять выправку. Видимо, это вбилось за годы — мундир требовал соответствовать. Глубоко вдохнув, Стамец отмер, кивнул Калберу и коротко показал рукой на ближайшую дверь, куда и вошел, надеясь, что это не окажется какая-нибудь подсобка или палата с лежачим больным. Калбер последовал за ним. 

** **

Это оказался чей-то административный кабинет. Пожилой мужчина, поднявшийся из-за стола с вопросом в глазах, считал приказ с одного движения бровей и исчез за дверью, аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой. 

** **

Стамец не знал, как начать. Калбер не рвался ему помогать.

** **

— Хью… — имя застряло в горле. Стамец взял себя в руки. — Тебя быстро подлатали. Ты уверен, что тебе не стоит побыть здесь еще немного? 

** **

Калбер, который до этого крутил стилос, взятый со стола, с треском переломил его.

** **

— Ты это хотел мне сказать? 

** **

— В том числе и это. Я боялся, тебя по частям склеивать придется, — упрямо вскинул голову Стамец. 

** **

— Благодарю за беспокойство. Со мной все в порядке, — отрезал Калбер. 

** **

— Я должен извиниться. Я должен был сказать раньше. 

** **

Калбер помолчал, глядя в окно. Наконец он повернулся и посмотрел Стамецу в лицо.

** **

— Мне… сложно понять твои мотивы, зачем ты все это затеял. Но это уже не важно. Что ты хочешь от меня теперь? 

** **

— У меня не было скрытых мотивов, — сказал Стамец. — Все произошло само. Ты спас мне жизнь. Хью… 

** **

— В свете открывшихся обстоятельств я не уверен, что поступил правильно, — бросил Калбер. Стамец осекся на полуслове, сглотнул ком в горле.

** **

— Ты не можешь так думать.

** **

— Почему же? Именно об этом я сейчас и думаю: сколько жизней были бы спасены одним махом, сколько трагедий не случилось бы.

** **

— Ты… не смог бы оставить меня без помощи.

** **

— Да, скорее всего, ты прав, — жестко произнес Калбер. — И знал бы ты, как мне от этого мерзко. Словно я тоже испачкался в этом дерьме. В том, от чего бежал все последние годы, а ты меня подловил. «Все произошло само». Я даже поверил, что… — он покачал головой, криво улыбнулся. — Ты отличный актер. 

** **

— Ты — единственный человек в Империи, кто считает, будто я способен убедительно лгать. — Стамец обхватил себя руками, прислоняясь к стене. Колени дрожали, а ему чертовски не хотелось этого показывать. — Я люблю тебя. 

** **

Кажется, эти слова пробились через стену, которой Калбер тщательно отгораживал себя от него, по крайней мере на секунду в его глазах вспыхнуло что-то живое.

** **

— Даже если это правда… Сейчас ты — другой человек, у нас нет ничего общего и никакого будущего. 

** **

— Я все устрою. Поедем со мной! У тебя будет работа, займешься тем, чем тебе интересно, никто не станет на тебя давить. 

** **

На лице Калбера проступило изумление, он неверяще покачал головой.

** **

— Ты это всерьез? А что ты будешь делать в это время? Перекраивать какой-нибудь мир под свои нужды? Получать очередной орден, да, господин штатный отравитель? — Калбер показал подбородком на нагрудный знак Мастера ядов. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что я смогу просто закрыть на это глаза?

** **

Стамец помотал головой. Нет, это невозможно было представить. 

** **

— Тогда зачем ты вообще пришел? 

** **

— Попрощаться. 

** **

Осознание, что так оно и есть, легло на плечи каменной плитой. Стамец смотрел на единственного человека в этой вселенной, который имел для него значение, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь. 

** **

— Через несколько часов я улечу. Скорее всего, мы больше никогда не увидимся. Я не представляю, как это возможно, как мне жить дальше, без тебя. Но ты прав, нет других вариантов, у каждого свое место.

** **

— Нет, не место. Выбор. У каждого свой выбор. И ты свой сделал давно.

** **

— Если бы ты мне встретился раньше, я бы выбрал тебя. 

** **

— А сейчас слишком поздно, — подытожил Калбер, тоже складывая руки на груди. 

** **

— Если бы я сейчас все бросил — все это, — Стамец показал на форму, — «Харон», Императора, мои исследования, текущие разработки… Если бы сказал, что полечу с тобой на Альфу Центавра или куда еще тебе взбредет в голову, ты согласился бы? 

** **

Калбер молчал долго. 

** **

— Нет, Пол. Того человека, с которым я рискнул бы отправиться в другой конец вселенной, на самом деле не существовало. Я его себе придумал. Несколько миллиардов жизней на совести не слишком тебя тяготят, это очередное «так получилось». Для тебя имеет ценность только одна жизнь, твоя.

** **

— Ты ошибаешься. Не только. Твоя жизнь тоже имеет значение. 

** **

— Думаешь, это безразмерно увеличило твою жертвенность? Гордишься, как раздвинулись твои горизонты? Твое эго размером с Магелланово облако, Пол. Нам не о чем больше говорить. 

** **

— Что ты собираешься делать дальше?

** **

— Это тебя не касается. 

** **

— Если бы ты действительно думал, что я другой человек, — криво усмехнулся Стамец, — то не посмел бы говорить со мной в таком тоне. Я знаю, куда ты сейчас отправишься. Заберешь перепуганную Шасси и увезешь по координатам. Возможно, полетишь с ней, потому что сам не знаешь, как теперь выстраивать жизнь. Потому что эти несколько недель были в твоей жизни, и я там был, и пустота, которая образовалась, будет точить тебя не хуже черной ржавчины. А еще, ты боишься. Что я тебя не отпущу. Что вернусь сюда за тобой, и у тебя не будет возможности ответить «нет». Или что вернется кто-то другой и попробует выменять твою жизнь у меня на что-то ценное. Или сделать мне больно через тебя. Как причудливо выворачивается жизнь, правда? Улетай, Хью. И мы действительно никогда не увидимся. Я не буду знать, где ты, только верить, что у тебя все хорошо. Этого недостаточно, но это лучше, чем ничего. — Стамец перевел дух. — Прежде чем ты уйдешь… Последняя просьба. — Он шагнул к Калберу, протянув руки. — Разреши мне… 

** **

Калбер отшатнулся, не давая ему приблизиться. 

** **

— Не нужно. Твое эго поистине безразмерно. Ты действительно думаешь, что настолько важен? Воспоминания о нашей встрече не будут мешать мне спать ночами, как и тебе, уверен. Я много встречал людей с гибкой совестью, ты адаптируешься быстрее, чем сам хочешь признать. Через месяц ты уже будешь обвинять меня в том, что я бессердечно оставил тебя в одиночестве, хотя ты так расписывал перспективы, и мне стоило только немного прогнуться. Добавлю пищи твоей паранойе. Ты мне нравился, Пол, и мне казалось, что у нас есть шанс стать кем-то важным друг для друга. Но этого не случилось. И уже не случится. Я мог бы тебя полюбить, и как же я рад, что до этого не дошло! 

** **

— Что ж, могу оценить, это действительно большое облегчение, — каким-то не своим голосом произнес Стамец. Стены давили, ему срочно нужно было на воздух. — Здесь чертовски душно, не находишь? 

** **

Он подергал стоячий воротник куртки, врезавшийся в шею, шагнул к стулу, его слегка повело… Калбер поймал его за предплечье, не давая упасть. Они оба замерли, настороженно глядя друг на друга. 

** **

— Мне пора, — торопливо произнес Калбер, отступая. Буквально на мгновение его ладонь, скользнув по черному рукаву формы Стамеца, перехватила его за запястье и повернула тыльной стороной вверх. Калбер бросил взгляд на обработанный ожог и выпустил руку. В следующую секунду дверь за ним закрылась. Стамец осторожно опустился на стул и прикрыл глаза рукой. 

** **

*** 

** **

Ему было, чем себя занять в оставшиеся до прибытия «Бурана» часы. Все, что можно было выжать из этой колонии, чтобы получить Стеллавиатори, он выжал. В результате несколько образцов были извлечены и помещены в специальные боксы. С боксами пришлось импровизировать на ходу, но он был доволен результатом. Территория, включающая участок, занятый прототакситами, была объявленна карантинной. «Совершенно случайно» в зону попал и участок с домом, принадлежащим Калберу. 

Естественно, процессом извлечения образцов Стамец руководил сам. Специалисты, оказавшиеся у него в подчинении, довольно скоро составили впечатление о его невыносимом характере. Впрочем, все работали на максимуме, слегка запуганные его послужным списком, и жаловаться ему было не на что. Но он находил. Правда, кроме брани и угроз это ничем для его подчиненных не кончилось. Чтобы никто не пялился на его обожженные руки, он натянул черные кожаные перчатки без пальцев. Деталь влилась в образ идеально. Он же по возможности старался на руки не смотреть. Слишком многое сразу всплывало в голове. 

** **

Он знал, что сюда не вернется. Не в этой жизни. Даже если у него и был формальный повод в виде обнаруженных космических грибов. Прилетят другие. Может, тот же Шпицберген Третий, если он пережил этот месяц, а Стамец будет читать отчеты и сравнивать результаты, но сам больше не окажется в таком уникальном месте, и споры прототаксит не будут кружить вокруг, перламутровой пылью осыпая одежду и волосы. 

** **

Сложно было принять, что меньше суток назад он находился здесь же, вот только обстоятельства были совсем другими. 

** **

Погрузка образцов была закончена, а он все стоял и смотрел на переливающееся грибное царство. Сопровождающие и охрана переминались на расстоянии — он приказал им ни под каким предлогом не приближаться к поляне: вытопчут все, болваны. И теперь никто не решался его потревожить. Наконец один из биологов, видимо получив однозначные инструкции, подошел сзади и тихо сообщил, что «Буран» на орбите и Стамеца ждут. Отпуск кончился. 

** **

*** 

** **

На «Буране» Стамец тоже в первую очередь занялся устройством образцов, заняв ими половину собственной люксовой по корабельным меркам каюты, и только после этого отправился нанести визит капитану. 

** **

Лорка встретил его с распростертыми объятиями. Дружелюбие этого человека обычно вгоняло Стамеца в дрожь, но что-то испортилось в датском королевстве, и капитан больше не вызывал трепета. Стамец догадывался, что это чувство вернется, но пока до этого было далеко. Лорка внимательно рассматривал его лицо. 

** **

— А ты изменился, Пол, — заметил он, складывая руки на груди. — С нетерпением жду рассказа о твоих приключениях с красочными деталями. 

** **

— Обязательно, Гэбриэл. С кровавыми подробностями, если хочешь. Думаю, это был последний отпуск, на который я согласился добровольно. 

** **

— Надо было выбирать Райзу, — усмехнулся Лорка. — Далековато тебя занесло в этот раз, но ты выбрался, и это главное. Филиппа нагрузит тебя работой по возвращению. Она скрытничает, впрочем, как всегда. Не знаю, что за аферу она собирается провернуть с вулканцами, но очень хотелось бы узнать. Ты, возможно, не в курсе, но она подписала указ, и теперь в исключительных случаях вулканцы смогут служить в Имперском флоте. Куда катится этот мир, скажи? Меня стошнит, если на мостике придется смотреть на чьи-то острые уши. — Лорка налил виски в два стакана, подал один Стамецу и указал на кресло у стола. — Незачем нагружать твою больную ногу. В отчете из госпиталя писали, что ты был ранен. 

** **

— Пустяки, Гэбриэл. Я об этом уже забыл, — пожал плечами Стамец, опускаясь в кресло. — Меня неплохо подлатали — насколько возможно в этом захолустье. Мне попался хороший врач.

** **

Пожалуй, ему удалось сохранить нейтральное, слегка скучающее выражение лица. 

** **

— Да, я наслышан, — кивнул Лорка, ухмыляясь. — Ты всегда умел приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам, Пол. Что ж, твой доктор получит свое, Империя умеет быть благодарной. И я тоже. Каждый свое получит. А некоторые уже. Хочешь посмотреть? 

** **

Он вызвал на экран изображение планеты. Стамец откинулся в кресле, сплетя пальцы на стакане. 

** **

— Мы долго их вычисляли, но дошла и до них очередь. Тот тип, что захватил тебя, его взяли пару дней назад. Неплохо держался, военная кость, но ты же знаешь, мои ребята могут разговорить кого угодно. Так что у нас есть все координаты баз и места встречи, где они прячут шаттл. Они неплохо тут окопались. «Буран» уже был в пути, когда пришло сообщение, что ты нашелся. До сего момента их не трогали, боялись, что ты все еще где-то там, но теперь пора с этим заканчивать. Красиво, да? 

** **

На экране на теле планеты расцветали уродливые огненные пятна прямых ударов фотонных торпед. Стамец снова почувствовал, как его втягивает в черную дыру, сердце превратилось в сингулярность и сжалось в точку, пальцы онемели, стакан выпал, залив форму виски. Онемели не только пальцы, все тело, казалось, парализовало, не получалось моргнуть, отвести взгляд, а попытки что-то сказать вылились в какое-то хрипение. 

** **

— Пол?.. Медика сюда, срочно, — донеслось словно через три слоя ваты. Перед глазами появилось лицо Лорки, загораживая экран. Стамец скрюченными пальцами пытался ухватить его за горло, но руки соскальзывали с нагрудника, Лорка сам перехватил его запястья очень аккуратно. — Держись, Стамец, сейчас тебя подлатают, держись... 

** **

В правом виске словно разорвалась бомба, очень быстро стала наплывать темнота, затягивая изображение с краев. «Черт возьми, кажется, я умираю?» — пришла Стамецу в голову мысль, и почему-то было совершенно не страшно, больше любопытно. Кажется, Лорка тряс его за плечи, но это было где-то очень далеко, а потом свет выключили.

** **

*** 

** **

Когда он начал выплывать из забытья, ему чудилось, что знакомый голос зовет его по имени. В тумане проступали узнаваемые очертания стандартного корабельного лазарета. «Пол, Пол,» — повторял голос. На человеке, склонившемся над ним, была форма медика. Стамец смутно различал смуглое лицо, темные глаза. Прохладные пальцы гладили его по виску. Стамец замычал, пытаясь вырваться из хватки темноты, потянулся туда, где, как ему казалось, ждал Калбер.

** **

— Хью?.. 

** **

— … Половину кубика диционина, и можно отключать аппарат. 

** **

Зрению вернулась четкость, и Стамец почувствовал, что его жестоко обманули. У доктора была смуглая кожа, карие глаза, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Пальцы касались виска, чтобы отсоединить круглый датчик. 

** **

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — кивнул ему незнакомый доктор. — Не пытайтесь двигаться и разговаривать некоторое время. Ваше состояние стабильно, но требуется время на полное восстановление. Капитан хотел вас навестить, он сейчас подойдет. 

** **

Стамец закрыл глаза. Все вернулось: расставание, Стеллавиатори, фотонные торпеды, уничтожающие последние очаги сопротивления и вместе с ними… 

Коктейль лекарств в крови приглушал эмоции, делая боль от осознания потери терпимой. 

** **

Как бы ему хотелось ошибиться! Может, Калбер передумал улетать? Может быть, испуганная девчонка спряталась далеко в лесу, и он не успел найти ее до назначенного часа? Может быть, сломался транспорт, и они застряли в лесу, не доехав до места назначения? Может, черт побери, это совсем другие повстанцы, и Шасси имела отношение к разным группам? Стамец мог придумывать варианты бесконечно, лишь бы не вставать перед лицом очевидной правды — человека, которого он полюбил, больше не было. 

** **

Что подумал Калбер в последние секунды перед смертью? Связал ли разверзающийся вокруг ад со Стамецем, с его приказом? Обвинял ли его? 

** **

Доктор в его воображении сложил руки на груди и качал головой. «Твое эго размером с Магелланово облако. Даже в последние секунды я обязан был думать о тебе? Пол, о чем с тобой вообще можно говорить?» 

** **

Стамец вцепился в простынь под ладонями, сминая эластичную ткань в кулаках. В глазах стало горячо.

** **

— Ну, Пол, ты напугал меня, — Лорка опустился на медицинский крутящийся табурет рядом с его кроватью. — Меня заверили, что теперь все будет в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

** **

В первую секунду Стамецу хотелось придушить его, но руки были тяжелые и неуклюжие. Впрочем, справиться с хорошо тренированным, сильным, закаленным в боях воином он не смог бы ни при каком раскладе. Но у Стамеца всегда оставались альтернативы. 

** **

— Лучше, — сказал он. — У тебя отличные специалисты в лазарете. 

** **

— Да, мастера на все руки, — усмехнулся Лорка. — Я уже решил, что ты пробуешь сбежать от ответственности на тот свет. Нет уж, неужели тебе не хочется увидеть, как расцветёт Империя, когда мы избавимся от элементов, которые тянут ее на дно? 

** **

— Честно, Гэбриэл? Мне на это плевать. До тех пор, пока мне дают работать и экспериментировать. Но я сделаю все, чтобы ты оказался на троне. 

** **

Лорка ободряюще пожал его плечо. 

** **

— Я не подумал, что зрелище уничтожения наших врагов так на тебе скажется. Ты удивил меня, Пол. Или там есть что-то еще? — Взгляд Лорки прожигал насквозь, выискивая на его лице свидетельства этого «чего-то еще».

** **

— Для тебя это «наши враги», а для меня конкретные люди, которые творили со мной такое, что… к чему я не был готов. В тот момент, когда ты показал мне взрывы — все действительно кончилось. Не тогда, когда меня вылечили и принесли форму, не когда ты открыл канал связи. Именно в тот момент. Я выжил, вопреки всему. Ты не знаешь, каково это, когда ползешь по раскаленным камням, а твоя кожа начинает дымиться и обугливаться, и ты кричишь… 

** **

Стамец зажмурился, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Возможно, смерть Калбера была быстрой и милосердной, но воображение подсовывало картины, в которых доктор сгорал заживо, и его крик стоял в ушах, словно Стамец присутствовал при этом. 

** **

— Нервы сдали, Гэбриэл. — Лорка кивнул, убежденный или делающий вид, но Стамец продолжил: — Я сказал уже, что мне все равно, что происходит с Империей, но мне не все равно, кто ею правит. Ты искал меня, прилетел за мной лично, а что для меня сделала Филиппа? Даже не попыталась совершить обмен, будто я в ее глазах не стою ничего. Она могла хотя бы сделать вид! — Голос у Стамеца сорвался. — Вам обоим нужны мои мозги, но раз у меня есть возможность выбирать, я выбираю тебя, Гэбриэл. Не из-за величия будущей Империи, а потому что ты сейчас у моей кровати. И потому что отомстил за меня… 

** **

— Надо было дождаться тебя и позволить тебе уничтожить остатки этой банды лично, — покачал головой Лорка. — Отдыхай пока. Мы еще поговорим о наших планах. 

** **

Он встал, покровительственно улыбнулся, — отец отечества, как есть. Сомнения оставались, но он в принципе не доверял никому, это Стамец отлично знал. Да, Лорка хорошо бы смотрелся на троне. Но у Стамеца были на него другие планы

*** 

** **

— Ты лжешь! 

** **

Император шипела не хуже королевской кобры, а ее взгляд жег, как выкрученный на максимум агонизатор, с которым Стамеца уже познакомили. 

** **

— Нет, Ваше Величество. Я не лгу. 

** **

— Признайся! 

** **

— Захват власти готовится много месяцев, и ваша дочь играет в планах Лорки главную роль. Что еще вы хотите, чтобы я сказал? 

** **

Пощечина была хлесткой и болезненной, но по сравнению с полным циклом агонизатора казалась комариным укусом. Стамец стоял на коленях в тронной зале, его губы были разбиты, а руки дрожали после многочисленных электрических разрядов, но он почти улыбался. Филиппа, не скрывая ярости, смотрела на него. 

** **

— Я говорил и повторю снова, Ваше Величество, ваше правление под угрозой, вы пригрели змею у самого сердца, даже двух змей. Мне нет причин лгать. 

** **

— У тебя нет доказательств. 

** **

— Почти нет. Я уже назвал имена нескольких людей, которые должны знать больше, чем я. Вы можете и дальше отказываться мне верить, но реальность это не изменит. Ваше правление окончится, если вы не предпримете меры. 

** **

От очередного разряда словно огненная волна пронеслась по нервам. Стамец продолжал улыбаться. Боль казалась заслуженной и желанной. Может быть, когда все закончится, ему больше не будут сниться кошмары. А если закончится фатально… что ж, тогда кошмары тоже не будут сниться. Ситуация, в которой он не мог проиграть.

** **

— Я предприму меры, но ты этого не увидишь! Чего бы ты ни пытался добиться. 

** **

— Мне ничего не надо, мой Император, кроме того, что требуется и вам. Я хочу смерти Лорки, но к нему не подступиться, да и вы бы не одобрили, попробуй я устранить его ядом. Я уступлю месть вам, мне не тягаться с вами в изобретательности.

** **

Филиппа смотрела на него, словно не узнавая. 

** **

— Почему ты пришел ко мне с этим? За что ты ему мстишь? — Она встала над ним, маленькая и смертоносная, прекрасная в своем гневе. 

** **

— Это личное, Ваше Величество…

** **

— Говори! 

** **

— Он убил человека, которого я любил. Сделал это походя, случайно и не желая причинить мне зла. Но пока Лорка жив, я буду искать мести. 

** **

Стамец ждал боли, удара — сердце сжималось от страха и предвкушения. Это была странная игра, но последний месяц только ожидание этого дня заставляло его просыпаться по утрам. 

** **

Филиппа подняла его лицо за подбородок, изучая. 

** **

— Какая глупость, — бросила она, убирая руку. — Не знала, что твоя интрижка в отпуске так тебя подкосила. Что тебя интересует что-то, кроме науки. 

** **

— Я разочаровал вас, Ваше Величество? — Стамец запнулся, опасаясь перегнуть палку. Все-таки умирать он не рвался. У него еще была куча незавершенных дел.

** **

— Я могла бы уничтожить тебя за принесенную новость… 

** **

— Но настоящий специалист по мицелиевому ядру двигателя «Харона» у вас один, — склонил голову Стамец. — Незаменимых нет, я знаю, мой Император, но это в долгосрочном периоде, а сейчас я вам нужен. И надеюсь оставаться полезным еще очень долго. 

** **

Молчание Филиппы сложно было однозначно трактовать. 

** **

— Что ты хочешь за свое предательство? — наконец произнесла она.

** **

— Жизнь мне, смерть ему. Остальное… на ваше усмотрение, Ваше Величество.

** **

— Ты будешь молчать. Я приказываю тебе молчать. Если хоть слово из сказанного станет известно кому-то на корабле, я забуду о том, что ты мне нужен. 

** **

— Как прикажете, мой Император.

** **

— Я приказываю. Встань. И жди. 

** **

Она что-то ввела на панели связи, отошла и села на трон. Сперва вошла стража, которую Филиппа отослала еще до начала разговора со Стамецем — он настаивал, а она слишком была уверена в себе, чтобы опасаться остаться с ним наедине. Затем, спустя пять минут, двери открылись, и Майкл Бернем вошла в зал. 

** **

— Вы хотели видеть меня, Ваше Величество? 

** **

— Да. Подойди.

** **

Бернем приблизилась, окинув фигуру Стамеца, застывшего у стены, вытирающего кровь с лица, неприязненным взглядом, и замерла в паре шагов от трона. 

** **

— Мне тяжело объявить тебе это, Майкл, но мне стало известно о существовании заговора против меня. 

** **

Стамец видел сбоку, что Бернем даже не вздрогнула. На ее лице читалось удивление и почтение. 

** **

— Кто посмел замыслить что-то против вас, мой Император?

** **

— Человек, которому я всецело доверяла, которому вручила самое ценное, что у меня было. Стамец открыл мне все его планы. — Бернем снова посмотрела на него, ее взгляд был холодным и яростным. — Гэбриэл Лорка. Измена никогда не подбиралась ко мне настолько близко. Сейчас Лорка в системе Пандора на тайных переговорах, ищет союзников, заключает альянсы, перетаскивает на свою сторону ранее преданных мне людей...

** **

Стамец насторожился. Он ничего не говорил про переговоры и понятия не имел, где в данный момент может быть корабль Лорки, тот покинул «Харон» две недели назад. Видимо, у Филиппы были и другие источники, и его эффектное предательство с риском свернуть себе шею не требовалось. Тогда что за спектакль с показательной поркой она ему устроила?

** **

— Ваше Величество… — Бернем отлично справлялась с ролью. — Позвольте мне допросить его. Быть может, это клевета? 

** **

— Нет, дитя мое. Доказательства однозначные, никаких сомнений. 

** **

— Тогда… позвольте мне найти его! Я принесу вам голову Лорки еще до конца этой недели.

** **

— Он опасен, Майкл. Если он почувствует угрозу, то ни перед чем не остановится. 

** **

— Пусть! Клянусь, я не спущу ему предательства! Позвольте мне! 

** **

Филиппа смотрела на нее нечитаемым взглядом. 

** **

— Да будет так. Тебе выдадут все необходимое для путешествия. Хочешь взять «Шеньчжоу» или любой другой корабль, решай сама. И возвращайся скорее. Возвращайся с победой.

** **

— Я вернусь так скоро, что вы не заметите моего отсутствия. 

** **

— Майкл… — Император встала, протянула руки и, когда Майкл шагнула ближе, прижала ее к груди, а потом поцеловала в лоб. — Береги себя. 

** **

Бернем улыбнулась ей, отсалютовала и покинула зал. 

** **

Филиппа тяжело опустилась на трон. После минуты молчаливых размышлений она жестом отправила прочь охранников. Стамец не решился последовать за ними. Он прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. Император подняла на него темный тяжелый взгляд. 

** **

— Говори, что хочешь сказать.

** **

— Она не вернется.

** **

— Надеюсь на это. 

** **

— Она сообщит Лорке. 

** **

— Нет, она слишком хитра, чтобы рисковать. Она исчезнет. Погибнет, пытаясь добраться до предателя — такая будет официальная версия. Я больше никогда ее не увижу.

** **

— Вы отпустили человека, собирающегося лишить вас трона… 

** **

— Не тебе учить меня, как поступать с дорогими мне людьми. 

** **

Стамец не ожидал услышать в ее голосе боль. Он интуитивно шагнул назад, в тень стены, не желая быть свидетелем слабости этой женщины, но не имея возможности уклониться.

** **

— Вы уже знали? 

** **

— Давно. 

** **

— И зачем вам я? 

** **

— Ты похож на человека, который продаст Лорку, но побоится назвать предательницей мою дочь. Ты получишь свою славу, и деньги, и повышение. Поздравляю, коммандер. Ты доволен? 

** **

Стамец поклонился. 

** **

— Мне не о чем больше просить. 

** **

При всем своем могуществе Император не умела воскрешать мертвых. 

** **

*** 

** **

Образцы прототакситов, доставленные на борт «Харона», погибли к исходу второго месяца. Как Стамец ни ухаживал за ними, невидимая напасть сжирала Стеллавиатори медленно, но неотвратимо. Он мониторил состояние грибов круглосуточно, собирал статистику из разных систем, выстраивал графики, но к исходу второго месяца в его оранжерее торчали только черные палки мертвых плодовых тел. 

** **

Император сделала ему царский подарок: на «Харон» доставили специальный бокс с новым экземпляром, добытым в одной из заброшенных андорианских колоний. Стамец не сразу смог прервать текущий эксперимент с ядовитыми субстанциями, а когда пришел в инженерную, где по прихоти дарящего его ждал подарок, в герметичном боксе вместо перламутровых спор кружилось черное нечто. Споры словно медленно сгорали, прототакситы тоже умирали прямо на глазах. Вариант объяснения лежал на поверхности, и Стамец проверил его, уже заранее зная, что окажется прав. Чем ближе Стеллавиатори оказывались к сердцу «Харона», к мицелиевому ядру, тем быстрее наступала смерть.

** **

Мутации, порождаемые созданным им шедевром, не ограничивались прототакситами. Первые проблемы возникали то там, то тут с момента создания прототипа реактора около десяти лет назад. Тот же Тарсус… Груз на совести Стамеца не стал сильно тяжелее от прибавления тех четырех тысяч к скольки-то потерянным на Дэлоре миллиардам. На самом деле ему было практически плевать на все. Казалось, вместо живого, чувствующего сердца, ему вставили механический аналог, и теперь тот ровно стучал, даже при виде гибели обожаемых им грибов. А может, это был эффект от лекарств, которые он принимал каждое утро. Интересно, а каково было реальное число его жертв, с учетом негативного влияния мицелиевого реактора на вселенную? Он не мог себе даже представить.

** **

Скорость деградации впечатляла. Вымирание шло полным ходом, но галактика была велика, вселенная бесконечна, и казалось, что до момента, когда опасность станет реальной, пройдет половина вечности. Тем не менее, он пытался просчитать, где все свернуло не туда и как все можно исправить. Хотя бы в память о Калбере.

** **

День, когда «Харон» уничтожил «Буран» и Лорку с ним, Пол пропустил, занятый попытками восстановить астромицелий, пока не стало слишком поздно. Очевидным ответом была остановка мицелиевого двигателя и уничтожение ядра, но это было невозможно, никто не позволил бы ему. Так что он экспериментировал с произвольным участком мицелиевого пространства. Что-то у него начало получаться, но катастрофически не хватало времени. О смерти Лорки он узнал из послания Императора. «Предатель мертв», — было в сообщении. Стамец только пожал плечами. Это уже не имело значения. Мир рассыпался на части благодаря его изобретению, и он пытался склеить куски. 

** **

У него вошло в привычку мысленно разговаривать с Хью. Так легко было представить доктора, облокотившегося на консоль и наблюдающего за его работой. Стамец разрабатывал идею гармонического интерфейса, благодаря которому собирался напрямую подключиться к сети и практически вручную откалибровать настройки ядра с другой стороны, и прототип был близок к завершению.

** **

— Ты же знаешь, что все можно было бы разрешить проще, — Хью пожимал плечами. 

** **

— Ты в моей голове, Хью, ты знаешь, что эту реакцию не так просто остановить. Уйдут месяцы на медленное гашение импульсов. Никто не даст мне эти месяцы. А остановить одним движением — на корабле тысячи человек... Но их смерть будет быстрой, не отрицаю. 

** **

— Тебя волнует только твоя смерть, а не эти тысячи — признай. 

** **

— Во вселенной триллионы, больше значительно, живых, думающих, осознающих себя существ. И мне плевать на все эти триллионы тоже, ты прав, Хью. Но среди них есть такие, как ты. Статистика, доктор, холодные цифры. Ты уникален для меня, но не уникален в масштабах вселенной. Может быть, ты был прав, и этому миру нужно дать шанс. В любом случае мне больше нечем заняться. 

** **

Воображаемый доктор качал головой и молчал. Стамец уже начинал забывать какие-то детали его образа.

— Ирония в том, дорогой мой, что ты все равно оказался прав в своих инстинктах. Ты спас мне жизнь, хотя от меня этому миру только вред. Но если бы ты не сделал этого, не было бы никого, кто был бы в состоянии найти корень проблемы и устранить дефекты в уже запущенном мицелиевом реакторе. Я все исправлю.

** **

— Я все никак не могу выбрать, Магелланово облако Малое или Большое? — задумчиво тянул Калбер. — Наверное, все-таки Большое.

** **

Стамец складывал инструменты, загружал компьютеры расчетами на целую корабельную ночь, мыл руки. Калбер наблюдал за ним, не двигаясь с места. Может быть, это было нездорово, и заводить воображаемого друга в сорок лет было поздновато, но Стамецу было плевать.

** **

— Скажи это, пожалуйста! — как обычно просил Стамец.

** **

— Ты же знаешь, что это будет не правдой, а тем, что тебе хотелось бы услышать.

** **

— Плевать. Просто скажи. 

** **

У его воображения не было выбора. 

** **

— Я люблю тебя, Пол. Так лучше?

** **

— Спасибо.

** **

Стамец сжимал в кармане упаковку снотворного и, улыбаясь, отправлялся спать. 

** **

Его больше не беспокоили кошмары. 


End file.
